An Angel's Fall
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: She was first the world's savior and then was its doom. She gave up her family and home world for a planet that hated her. How much more can she give to a world that despises her? How much more will she want to?
1. Prologue

**_Summary:_**

She was first the world's savior and then was its doom. She gave up her family and home world for a planet that hated her. How much more can she give to a world that despises her? How much more will she want to?

 _Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love._

 _-John le Carre_

 _Location: Watchtower-Lunch Hall_

The lunchroom was packed when Shayera entered, and she'd seriously considered eating her meal in her quarters. There was an unspoken rule that League members followed and which created a membership hierarchy. Shayera didn't care for this system, but she didn't protest it either. On one level were the original seven members; and on the second level was everyone seven preferred eating with each other or eating alone; they could join anyone at a lunch table whenever they wanted, but the second level never just sat down with a member of the original seven unless specifically invited to do so.

There was one empty table; and she was glad for that. Shayera sat there so that she could eat alone, in peace. She preferred to eat alone. So she really wasn't expecting someone to sit down beside her.

"I never did get the chance to formally thank you for saving my life that night with Grundy; if it hadn't been for you, he would've broken my back for sure." A voice said, causing Shayera to look up. There sat Vixen.

"Anyone else would have done the same," Shayera answered, going back to her food.

"So, do you have a hobby?" Vixen asked.

"Excuse me," Shayera said.

"A hobby...you know, sometime to do in your spare time," Vixen said.

"I read and play chess," Shayera answered.

"John did say you were a great chess player," Vixen said, and Shayera clenched her teeth.

"You know, I think I'll eat in my room," Shayera said, picking up her food and walking toward the door.

"So what are you doing here again," Vixen called out. The entire lunchroom went quiet at her question.

"I was eating," Shayera answered.

"No, you misunderstood," Vixen said, standing up and walking towards her, "What are you doing here...pretending to be a hero?" Shayera clenched one of her fist. "You don't belong, and you know it. Things have changed since you betrayed them...Things have changed because you left them."

"I didn't know...And don't you dare judge me. You couldn't possibly understand," Shayera said.

"You came and pretend to care about us all...about them. And then you betrayed them. You gave away their weaknesses, and let them me imprison," Vixen said, "Doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"I didn't-"

 _SLAP..._

There was a gasped someone. Vixen had just slapped Shayera, catching her off guard so she fell to the ground. No one moved. No one went to defend Shayera. No one went to reprise Vixen. They all just stood there.

"You don't belong here...You should just do everyone a favor and leave," Vixen said.

Shayera stood up from the floor and brushed herself off. She looked at Vixen, who had a smirk on her lips, and turned her back to her. As she walked out of the lunchroom and made her way back to her room, she refused to let a single tear fall. She refused to me weak. "This was a bad idea. I should have stayed with the Fates."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So first chapter is up. Please review and I'll be posting chapter one hopefully in a week. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1: Shayera

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Shayera**

 _Location: Watchtower-Training Room #12_

"Any reason for the impromptu session, Miss Wings," Virgil(Static)'s voice came over the intercom.

"A crappy lunch," Shayera said.

"With Miss-I'm-So-Exotic-I'm-Refined, who we all know is from a village in Zambezi…I heard about. You should have decked her," Virgil said, in the control center activating the training robots.

"Yeah…traitor versus upper leaguer's girlfriend…how can that not end well for me," Shayera said, unclipping her mace from her hip.

"Well, how about some robot to wail on," Virgil said, setting five robots to attack.

Soon the training room was filled only by the sounds of Shayera's battle cries. She screamed herself hoarse, and attacked until her arms were limp. She was doing the only thing she could do. She was working through things with her mace. She slammed her mace into the head of one of the robots with a scream.

 _KLUNK…_

Vixen was her polar opposite. From looks to behavior, she was different. At first, that fact was a comfort to her. She wasn't her, and John wanted her. She had thought that John would come back to her. And then everything in Egypt with Carter had made is seem even more true. And then he had destroyed her world and her future.

 _KLUNK…_

"We had a son together…I'm staying with Vixen…I won't be fate's puppet." Those words had killed her. She had been given the greatest her and then the greatest blow. He had dismissed her. He had dismissed her and her son. A son who would never be born and she would never met.

 _KLUNK…_

She was-

"Shayera," a sharp voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around in a daze. She was in the middle of the training room, and was surround by the smashed remains of training robots. She had smashed them to pieces, but she couldn't remember doing that.

She looked to the doorway and saw Batman and Virgil. Batman was leveling her with a stare, and said, "If you feel the need to destroy things so completely, then I will revoke your privileges as a league member."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-Hallway_

 _'What does it matter? What does any of this matter?'_ Shayera thought as she made it to her room. She heard the whispers and saw the looks.

 _"I said once but I'll say it again…we shouldn't trust that hawk."_

 _"Once a traitor, always a traitor."_

 _"Filth...that's all she is."_

 _"I bet she doesn't even feel guilty about all those people killed in the invasion"_

 _"How can she stand so much blood on her hands."_

 _'It doesn't matter...None of them or it matter.'_ Shayera thought, changing her mind and heading toward the transporter.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Gotham Coast_

Shayera was flaying along the coast of Gotham. After her blanking in the training room, she needed the feeling of the wind on her wings. She landed on a cliff facing the bay, and watched the sunset. This was her favorite time of day. The time of day where the sky was ablaze with color, and the winds were cool. She stayed on the cliff for a while. Long enough for the sun to have fully fallen and someone to find her.

"If you've come to kill me, get it over with," Shayera said, still looking out over the horizon.

"As I said a long time along, me and mine with not harm the one who saved our Mother Earth," A woman said, walking up beside Shayera. This woman had tan skin, hazel eyes and long, curly brown hair. She was wearing a long black coat, coating her blood-red blouse and grey tweed pencil skirt. "Though if you had let the world burn, my father's job would be easier," the woman finished.

"Talia, you're all kinds of wrong," Shayera said.

"I try," Talia said, "It's not safe for you. They has been whispers of many people looking to punish you...kill you for what almost came to pass."

"It's not been safe for while. They either hate me or fear me," Shayera said.

"They are looking for a reason to end you," Talia said, "I almost thought to kidnap you, and take you somewhere far away."

"I'm not sure if Bruce would allow that," Shayera said, with a small laugh.

"Which would have made even better," Talia said, smirking , "My beloved is so much more... _amusing_ when he's irritated."

"I'll never understand your relationship," Shayera said, shaking her head.

"It's simple. He is my beloved, my destined soul mate, my future husband," Talia said.

"Does he know that," Shayera asked.

"Yes…and that does make him try to run. But no matter how fast he runs from me. He can't outrun his fate," Talia said, smirking.

"Some try," Shayera said.

"But all fail," Talia replied.

"And Wonder Woman..." Shayera trailed off.

"Is he's latest hobby," Talia said, confidently, "She may have his attention, but I have something far greater of his."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So just wanted to let you know I'm heading out of town for two weeks, so I'll be posting in when I get back. And before I do anything else, I want to send out some shoutouts to_ ShayeraElektra, SanDavis687, Valevilandra, S-Bumblebee, Phygmalion, Alessandra Hope's thief, random-jack, Cacao85, nicklaura, ModernHippie999, Avamys, Waiting4Dawn, _and many guest reviews for stay with my story and reviewing it. Knowing people what to read your story is a great motivator and constructive criticism is appreciated._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2: Batfamily

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Batfamily**

 _Location: Watchtower-Batman's lab_

Shayera followed Batman (Bruce Wayne) down to his personal lab. Neither said a word as they made their way nor when then entered the lab. Bruce just went to his computer and pulled up plans on what can only be described as a grappling gun with a mission head attachment. Bruce took one look at Shayera and turned back to his work.

"What's wrong with you," Batman asked.

"What's wrong is everything," Shayera said, pulling a chair up to Bruce's workbench.

"Explain," Batman said.

"Explain?...You mean explain how everyone thinks I'm some sort of dooms day bring . Or how Vixen keeps pointing out how she won. Or how whenever I look at John (Green Lantern) my heart aches with knowing that I has a son I will never met," Shayera ranted, "What do you have to say to that?"

"You're not bringing about the end of the world, and new members are no better than children. How is she doing that? And he's an idiot," Batman said, dismissing most of her problems.

"Every meat on the lunch bar was some type of bird," Shayera deadpanned.

"Which says more about her than you," Batman said, giving her a look before going back to work.

"I'm just so tried of everything happening to me," Shayera said, burying her face in her hands.

"Exhaustion can be a sign of a medical condition or underlying illness, such as: acute liver failure, anemia, cancer, COPD, Emphysema, heart disease, Hyperthyroidism, Hypothyroidism, restless legs syndrome, and sleep apnea. Also, fatigue is a common symptom of mental health problems, like: anxiety, depression, grief, and stress," Batman said, not looking up from his work.

"What," Shayera asked, looking up from her hands.

"Take a night off," Batman said, waving her out of his lab.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Gotham Clock Tower_

Barbara Gordon(Oracle) was sitting at the control center of her computer running her scanners. Apparently Batman had seen something the other day and couldn't figure out what it was, so he asked for her to look at it. Helena Bertinelli(Huntress) was there also, grading papers in the kitchen.

Barbara was typing away at the computer, when she noticed someone by the balcony door. Helena noticed the person as well, and fired an arrow. The arrow lodged itself in the wall, an inch from Dick's head.

"Poor aim," Dick Grayson(Nightwing) said, pulling the arrow from the wall.

"Warning shot," Helena replied, turning back to her paper.

"If she kill you, the league will have even more issues with her," Barbara commented.

"Speaking of them…how you handling all the drama at the only space-orbiting psych ward," Helena asked.

"Filled with every kind of nut-job there is...When you coming back," Dick asked, walking over and laying the arrow bolt on the table beside her.

"Never...They wear those white caps a little too bright for me," Helena said, looking up at him.

"Any reason you are lurking in the doorway," Barbara asked, not looking away from the scan.

"I'm in New York for work and stopped by," Dick said, walking up to the control center platform.

"You gonna visit Batman," Barbara asked, spinning her chair around to face him.

"Don't start," Dick said, leaning against the railing of the platform.

"Its been a year…I know you're both stubborn, but one of you needs to be a grownup," Barbara said.

"We're not kids anymore, Barbs…I'm standing by my decision," Dick said.

"Which is a much of-" Barbara started, but was interrupted by her scanner beeping.

"Then let's go see what they fuss is about," Helena said, as the headed up to Barbara little command central.

"What are we looking at," Dick said, pushing the pending argument for another time.

"This is a scan of the North Atlantic Ocean magnetic disruptions and ERNG outputs from six months ago-fairly normal mild output," Barbara said, showing one map scan and then switching to another, "Every since then there's been and increase all across the map."

"Okay so blame global warming," Helena said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

" _Nyphomic Octoiron IVgq_ ," Barbara said, pulling up a different window molecular structure of some compound.

"I've seen like that before," Dick said, "Radiation trail...When Bruce was tracking a Thanagarian weapon shipment by TwoFace after the invasion.

"That metal is off world. It shouldn't be here," Barbara said, turning to Dick, "Didn't the league claim to have found all the weapons from the invasion?"

"They did," Dick said.

"Apparently not true," Helena said, "What does this mean?"

"Something's coming," Barbara said, looking back to the scan.

"Wrong…Something's here," Dick said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So I finished the chapter before my trip, so I decided to post it before I go. Hope you all enjoy it, and I'll be posting again in a two weeks, after I get back from my trip._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3: Wally

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Wally**

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Lunch Hall_

"What happened to normal food," Oliver(Green Arrow) asked mournfully, pointing at the food in front of him with his fork.

"It's Vixen birthday, so she had her favorite foods put out," Dinah(Black Canary) said, before taking a bite of her arugula and apricot salad.

"Still could have burgers or something," Oliver grumbled, "Or steak...people like steak.".

"There was chicken," Dinah pointed out.

"It was green," Oliver exclaimed, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind. _'Green is not a meat color,'_ he thought.

"The sauce was green," Dinah corrected.

"Whatever," Oliver grumbled.

"Why'd you even get the goose," Dinah asked, with a small smile.

"Cause you wouldn't let me go straight to the dessert bar," Oliver grumbled, glaring at his food and then stabbing it with his fork.

"What did that goose even do to you," Virgil asked, sitting down next to Dinah with Wally(Flask) following after him.

"Geese are evil," Oliver said, "Plus I've never eaten a devil bird before."

"Devil bird," Wally mouthed to Dinah.

"Just try it. It might be good...You can think of it as aversion therapy." Dinah said teasingly to Oliver, and turns to Wally and Virgil, "He's afraid of geese."

"No," Oliver said, pointing his fork at Dinah, "I fear no bird...I dislike them. And they dislike me. There's a mutual disliking-thing happening. They see me; they chase me. Law of Nature. All around the world, when geese hatch from their satanic little capsules of evilness, they're all shown a picture of me, so if they ever see me, they'll chase me."

It could have been the words or the fact that Oliver said it all with a completely straight face, but whatever it was that caused everyone at the table, except Oliver, to bust out laughing.

"Oh my God, you did not just say that," Wally said, trying to quiet his laughing.

"Man, I needed this," Virgil said, slowly catching his breath.

"Why," Dinah asked, taking deep breathes to calm down.

"Shayera needs some stress therapy after what happened," Virgil said, looking down at his food, "It was scary…"

"What happened? Is she okay," Wally asked, all the humor leaving him.

"Vixen decided she would see if her luck was good," Oliver said, trying to avoid Wally getting more upset.

"Don't downplay it," Dinah said, "Vixen was being a bitch and slapped Shayera."

"What," Wally yelled, slamming a hand on the table. His reaction startling a group of leaguers and staff at a nearby table, but he didn't care.

"And then Shayera walked away," Dinah said, "And while that was mature or whatever you want to call it, I think she should have decked her."

"I need to leave," Wally said, getting up. Oliver turned to Dinah.

"You couldn't say that in a way that wouldn't cause him storm away," Oliver asked, giving his girlfriend a look.

"Someone needs to take that princess down a peg," Dinah justified.

"Amen," Virgil agreed, digging into his Jamaican jerked chicken.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #1_

"And she just turned away," Diana said.

"That's what Black Canary said," Wally said, looking around.

J'onn(Martian Manhunter) was sitting at the head of the table, looking straight ahead. He was thinking about what he had heard from the other members about the incident. Most leaguers thought that it was justified.

Diana(Wonder Woman) was leaning against the wall, thinking it was a inevitable that a scene like that would come about. If this had been dealt with on Themyscira, then things would have been much worst…and to her, justifiable so.

John(Green Lantern) was sitting down and couldn't stop staring at the security video. He couldn't decide how he felt about all of this. He was furious with Vixen for acting that way; but he knew telling Vixen that was no good. She was a stubborn woman, who wouldn't see her in the wrong here. How do you tell your girlfriend she has to be nice to your ex?

Clark Superman) stared out into space. He couldn't go anything. He could order the leaguers to respect her, but then he wondered if that would be the start of the Justice Lords. The thin line between hero and tyrant, that he never knew existence until recently.

Bruce (Batman) had his scowl on. But it seemed to be darker than usual. He had seen Shayera after her following training session.

"Well, are we going to do something," Wally said, angry at the lack of action/emotion by some of the group.

"Wally, Shayera can handle herself," J'onn said.

"Yes..But, she shouldn't have to defend herself from them," Wally said.

"We can't just order them to be nice to her, Wally. They can make their own choice," Superman said, standing from his seat and walking to the door.

"We defend you after the thing with Darkseid," Wally said, as Superman reached the door.

"Kid, it's their decision how they feel about her," John said.

"Is that how you're going to justify your banshee of a girlfriend," Wally said, fists clenched.

"Watch it, kid," John said, standing up.

"Enough," Superman said, coming between the two.

"Just because you all are still mad at her, doesn't mean you should let them treat her like this," Wally said, before flashing out of the room.

"He's right, you know," Batman said, from his corner in the room, "The only reason they act that way with her is because you all allow it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I'm back from my trip. Now the only thing is that classes start up in two weeks, so I will strive to update_ _regularly, but please don't get too mad if I fall off schedule._

 _The goose scene was inspired by **dutchessofdisaster** (TNHYOS)._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 4: John

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: John**

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Lunch Hall_

John (Green Lantern) sat by himself in the lunch hall of the Watchtower, looking out the large windows that displayed the black void of the universe. It was real late, almost two o'clock in the morning, and no one was around. His eyes just gazed out, drowning in his own thoughts. But John didn't know _what_ to think. With all the time he sat staring at the window, all he was thinking about was absolutely nothing. John sighed, lowering his eyes to his cup of coffee that he held in his hands. John thought he knew exactly what he wanted but that always changed when he saw Shayera, or thought about her, or even heard her name. She was always in his system and he didn't know what to do about it.

John smiled as he heard someone whisper in his ear, "Hey cutie."

"Hello," He said, and turned to see Mari (Vixen) smiling down at him with her big brown eyes.

"You doing okay, baby," Mari asked, wrapping her arms around him, and placed her cheek against his head.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'm okay," John grinned. Mari leaned down and kissed John. It last for a few moment before she pulled back, blinking.

John looked at Mari confused, "What's wrong?"

John caught sight of Mari's eyes hardening before she looked away, letting her arms fall. John reached for her and asked again, "What?"

"You saw her today, didn't you," Mari said, moving out of his reach.

"No," John sighed. He knew that she was always wondering about Shayera. That was there main issue. Not her wanting to move in together in Paris or him wanting to do more down to earth outing. This was the main issue in their relationship…Shayera.

"What I saw what my girlfriend slapping a fellow league member in a crowded lunch hall," John said. Mari shook her head and turned to walk away when John spoke up.

"What is wrong with you," John asked, moving to follow her.

"Her," Mari said, turning back to him.

"Why," John said, grapping her hands, "I'm with you."

"But you want her," Mari said, pushing him away. John opened his mouth to deny but it was no use. Why did he have to lie when it was the truth?

"Why does it always come to this," John asked.

"Because when you tell you're girlfriend that you've traveled to the future and meet your son-a son that is your and the ex…she has to question where she stands," Mari said.

"I told you I was staying with you," John said.

"No…you said you wouldn't be destiny's puppet," Mari said, walking out of the room.

"Why can nothing be easy," John signed, going back to his coffee.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Detroit, Michigan_

John was walking down the streets of his hometown. He thought about Mari and Shayera and nothing and everything. This was a giant mess and that was that. He was mam to say than maybe Wally was right.

 ** _***FLASHBACK***_**

 ** _"You're actually okay with letting him into the league," John said to Wally, as she watched Shayera show Carter arrow the hanger bay. Carter was standing too close to Shayera, and she wasn't pushing him away. "He's a good hero, and he'll keep an eye on her," Wally said, looking down at where Shayera was saw Carter the teleported controls. Then he looked around to see if Fire was around._**

 ** _"He is insane," John said._**

 ** _"Who isn't up here," Wally said and smiled at him. "Besides, crazy as he may be, he loves her. I call her my 'bossy big sister' for more than our matching red hair and dazzling personalities...So as long as she is happy, I approve."_**

 ** _John just narrowed his eyes at the couple as Hawkman lead Shayera out of the room. Flash grabbed him and pulled him away from all the prying eyes and ears._**

 ** _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Wally said, once the two were alone._**

 ** _"I'm not jealous," John denied. "I just don't want to see her get hurt."_**

 ** _"Right," Flash said, looking John in the eye, "Too late for that anyways."_**

 ** _"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked in a clipped tone._**

 ** _"She has to watch you with Vixen," Wally said blandly._**

 ** _"And?" John pushed._**

 ** _Wally lowered his voice. "You still have feelings for Shayera. It's written all over your face. In fact, I'm not surprised at how Vixen handling this."_**

 ** _"Whatever, kid," John said, and turned to leave, but was stopped by Wall grabbing his arm. Wally glared at him._**

 ** _"Shayera's my sister, and I like Vixen. They're both strong, stubborn-very stubborn, and completely confidant in who they are," Wally said, "That being said, figure out what you really want. Because right now, all you'll end up doing is creating a mess, and I don't want to see you getting hurt or you hurting her."_**

 ** _"Who," John asked bitterly, "Shayera or Mari?"_**

 ** _"Both," Wally said, shaking his head and walking away. "Figure it out, John…and soon."_**

 ** _***END FLASHBACK***_**

"Kid's a smart one," John said, pulling his coat a light tighter around him, "I'll give him that."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Paris, France_

Mari never ever was one to drink for her problem. She genuinely enjoyed her life and saw no need to forget any of it; and she like having all her wits about herself. And besides all that, being Vixen was risky enough without having to worry about any drunken mistakes. Tonight, though, was a little different. Tonight she had snuck off to a seedy part of town for a few drinks. The alcohol burned all the way down her throat and made her shiver a bit. Her goal for the night was to get wasted, and she was doing a pretty good job at it.

"Another one," The short, fat bartender asked in a rough voice. She spared him a half-hearted smile and pushed both her shot glass and wine glass forward. He had been giving her lustful looks for most of the night, probably because she didn't belong there with all the lowlife men around. She was a supermodel, for one thing, and her gorgeous red dress cost more than any money they had in their pockets: stolen or otherwise. Maybe the big man just knew something she didn't. The bartender refilled her wine glass and gave her another shot, then wandered back to his station to clean more glasses.

Mari tossed back the shot and winced again. This would be her third. Was it working? No. Because she could since remember the reason she was sitting here in the bar.

"Another shot," The bartender asked, coming back to her.

"Make it two," Mari said, pushing her wine glass aside.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Two updates in one day. You have to be proud of that. :)_

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 5: Diana

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Diana**

 _Location: Gotham-Warehouse District_

Diana had decided to go to Gotham and out on patrol with Batman. Batman was tracking some of Joker's thugs, who were selling some military explosives to some low-level gangs. While watching over the research facility, Batman sent Robin to check the perimeter. This gave Wonder Woman the chance to asked Batman a question.

"Why," Wonder Woman asked, sitting on the ledge of the building.

"Why what," Batman said back.

"Why did you let her back…Wayne Enterprises took a massive hit because of her. We were imprisoned because of her. She didn't deserve-," she said, but Batman cut her off.

"Doesn't matter…I never voted her out to begin with," Batman said.

"What," Wonder Woman asked.

"Most assumed it was me, but I voted for her to stay," Batman said.

"I didn't know…you were so-" Wonder Woman started.

"Shayera fought for us. She sacrificed her entire future on Thanagar for the Earth," Batman said.

"Is that it," Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Batman said, grabbing his grappling gun; he shot his grappling gun to the adjacent building and swung away before she could ask another question.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Observation Deck G_

Diana was sitting in her room, looking out the window at the moon. It was a peaceful sight seeing the stars and the moon against the blackness of space. However the peace was an opposite to that of her thoughts. Wally had spoken as if they were the one in the wrong. How could that be true? They were the once who were betrayed. They were the once you had suffered the heartache and pain.

 ** _***FLASHBACK***_**

 ** _Diana was attacking the sculptures of_** ** _Themis, Artemis, and Athena_** ** _in the corner of her room. Diana had returned to Themyscira a week ago, after the invasion of Thanagar. Since her return, Diana had been filled with anger, sadness, and pain. And what worried Hippolyta the most was how she was reacting to it all._**

 ** _"Diana," Hippolyta called, after motioning away the guards who were coming toward the room. Hearing her mother's voice seemed so snap Diana out of her trance._**

 ** _"Mother," Diana gasped, surprised that her Mother and Queen had seen her surrounded by the aftermath of her rage. She looked at the mess she had cause and dropped her sword. She was filled with such anger, and was ashamed of it. She should have better control. She was the princess of Themyscira._**

 ** _"I'm sorry," Diana said, and moved out the room onto the balcony. She gripped onto the railing, and looked out on the view of Themyscira._**

 ** _"Diana, what are you doing in here so late at night?" Hippolyta said, following Diana out to the balcony._**

 ** _"Why," Diana asked._**

 ** _"Why what, my moon and stars," Hippolyta asked, walking towards her daughter._**

 ** _"I trusted her…why did she do it," Diana asked looking up to her mother._**

 ** _"Diana," Hippolyta signed, and reached out a hand._**

 ** _"She betrayed me…I trusted her, and she betrayed," Diana said._**

 ** _"Yes, she did," Hippolyta said, grabbing her daughter's hand, "And that is her burden to carry. But you must stop."_**

 ** _"How," Diana asked._**

 ** _"She betrayed you. And that will change her," Hippolyta said, and cupped Diana's face, "But don't let it change you as well."_**

 ** _"That is easy for you to say mother," Diana said._**

 ** _"I was betrayed by Hercules, and because of that I asked the gods to spare the same pain from every coming to another Amazon. And they granted my wish," Hippolyta said, and motion out to the view of Themyscira, "They gave us a paradise where no man would even touch us again. And I thought that was blessing...But that was a mistake."_**

 ** _"Our sisters are happy and thriving," Diana said._**

 ** _"They are existing " Hippolyte corrected, "All of our sisters here pay for my wish, even if they don't know it...They will live forever and be warriors, and that is all. They never will they be mothers…I let a betrayal change not only me but all those I cared for…Please Diana, don't make my mistake."_**

 ** _***END FLASHBACK***_**

"Change is how we grow, so when is it right to change and when is it wrong," Diana asked to the void of space.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Diana's private room_

Diana returned to her room with more questions than when she left. Batman wanted her to stay. One of the most paranoid men in the league, if not the world, had wanted here to stay. How was it that he could trust her enough to want her to remain in the league?

"I must say, you, my dear, get prettier with every pasting decade," A man spoke. Diana whirled around and saw a tall, muscular olive-toned man with white hair and wearing a grey Greek toga sitting on her desk. It was Chronos.

"Why are you here," she asked, though is was more of an order, and crossed her arms over her chest. He only chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be glad to see a member of your own family," Chronos said, walking around her bed and coming to stand before her.

She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to throw him through her bedroom wall. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was actually visiting with a couple of family members, when my darling granddaughter's name came up," Chronos said, motioning with his hand and a table full of Greek delicacies and wine and two chairs appeared.

"Sit with me," Chronos said, sitting down and taking a glass of wine. She simply gave him her best glare.

"I'm just being sociable, Diana. You should be glad to have a family member like that," Chronos said, as Diana move to sit at the table.

"You didn't answer my question…Why are you here," Diana said, reaching for a piece of Tiropites.

"So, how's that fellow of yours, the big bad bat?" Chronos asked, smirking when Diana dropped the pastry, "Aphrodite tends to keep me informed of these things."

"That is none of your business," Diana said.

"Well, I happen to care that my son is your father," Chronos said.

"What is the point to all of this," Diana asked annoyed, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, then what about the Hawkgirl. She is such an interesting little point in time, a little paradox waiting...Since the Thanagarians invasion, I'm sure things haven't been the same around here for her," Chronos said, picking up a Dolmade.

"I have monitor duty soon," Diana said, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Sometimes the enemy that you see isn't the enemies, and the enemy you don't see is the enemy to fear," Chronos hummed.

"I suggest you leave before I literally throw you out," Diana said, standing up.

"Just remember my message," Chronos said, standing up; with a wave of his hand, the table and chairs were gone. "Have a good day." He finished and faded away from sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Three updates in one day. ;)_

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 6: Clark

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Clark**

 _Location: Daily Planet_

Clark arrived at the office late, and the only ones around were the overnight staff. He didn't care about what the morning edition would be, after the battle he had have. Him and Flash had been in the Arizona dessert dealing with a giant Varanus Albiventris, which Flash had names the Mega Snake. He sat down at his desk, looking around at the refurbished Planet office as he did. Every time that it was destroyed it was rebuilt, no matter how many time nothing changed. ' _Wish that was true for life as well.'_

Clark turned his thoughts to his computer. There was an email in his inbox from Perry sent at five about covering a gala opening in Star City dedicated to Green Arrow. ' _Oliver must be loving that.'_ Lois had sent a reminder that they were supposed to be working on the Latshaw piece, but since Clark couldn't be bothered to call or leave his cell on, she was handling the assignment herself and he could read all about it in the morning under her byline. Also at the end of the email was a note telling him that he was not off the hoof for missing their date She even said that he owed her another date night and a makeup date night as well. The part of the email that made him laugh was her closing.

 _I don't care it the is an attack in Berlin by giant whalewolves  
from space, Smallville, if you miss another date night I'm calling  
Bruce for a rain check on those drinks._

That was what he loved most about her. She could be finagling him about an article one minute and then she teasing him about leaving him for Batman another.

Looking around the office, he decided that there was no pointing in stay here, when I could be at home with Lois and Krypto watching whatever was on. _'Probably Fat Guys in the Woods or Tiny House Nation…'_ Clark thought, as he pulled on his coat.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Metropolis-Clark's Apartment_

Ma had left a message on his machine. She'd been calling four and five times a week ever since Kara left the farm to live on the Watchtower. Clark decided he would call her back in the morning…well later in the morning, seeing as how it was a little after one o'clock in the morning right now.

He passed through the kitchen and grabbed a slice of apple pie. He paused in the doorway of the bedroom and enjoyed both the sight and his pie. Lois was sitting up against the headboard of bed book in hand. Krypto was lying across the bed with his head in her lap. The television was playing a rerun of some Lifetime movie, but he wasn't paying close attention to that.

He finished his pie, and changed into his sweatpants and wifebeater. By the time his was out of the bathroom, Krypto was awake and just giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Seeing a dog that could lift a bus up on its own giving his own puppy-dog eyes so he could stay on the bed was something that might have worked if it was not for the option of having Lois in his arms.

"I'd rather be holding her than you," Clark said, pushing Krypto to move of the bed. He took Lois's book and moved her under the cover before turning off the television. He climbed into bed and pulled Lois toward him.

"You're late," Lois mumbled half-asleep, turning to lay her head on his chest.

"I have a good reason," Clark chuckled, as Krypto moved to lie at the foot of the bed.

"You always have a reason, Smallville," Lois said.

"There was a giant metal-eating snake in the dessert," Clark said.

"Shoulda called," Lois signed.

"It ate my phone," Clark said.

"Still," Lois mumbled.

"Yell at me in the morning," Clark chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Deal…Night," Lois said.

"Night," Clark said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Metropolis-Clark's Apartment next morning_

 _"Another Thangarian hate group was seen demonstrating outside of Midway Police Station. Midway, being the city that the hero Hawkman has made his headquarters, seems to have forgiven the hero for the-"_

Clark shut off the television.

"Everyday there is more and more of those crazy groups," Clark said, as he and Lois sat eating their French toast on the balcony.

"Nothing feeds the media like a focal point for blame," Lois said, taking a sip of her coffer.

"But after five years," Clark said, reaching for some bacon. Krypto was lying on the ground, looking at nothing but the bacon.

"I'm siding with you, but brought her back into the spot light. She can't just go back to being the hero she used to be…You need to run some interference," Lois said, tossing a piece of bacon at Krypto.

"You're spoiling him," Clark said. Krypto turned his head to him, and gave him a look that seemed to say _'Don't get between me and the bacon'_.

"You created a media shark tank," Lois replied, giving Krypto another piece of bacon.

"What should I do," Clark asked.

"With the media…nothing," Lois said, sipping her latte.

"How does that help," Clark asked.

"It's what you're doing with the league," Lois said.

"Really," Clark said, shooting her a look.

"After that meeting, I feel for her," Lois said, biting into her French toast.

"What meeting," Clark asked.

"When I was there to report on the open of MetroTower. When you decided to leave me at the while you went to Chile," Lois said, put her napkin on her plate.

"I decided nothing…Remember, giant mudslide headed towards the town," Clark remarked.

"Anyways…She was at the computer and I decided to tell her off. And she didn't react defensively. Just apologized and walked away," Lois said, "I followed. We talked."

"Can we get back to the issue," Clark said.

"Not my issue," Lois said, standing up.

"Why did I think you would help," Clark said, pushing away his plate.

"Because you're a thickheaded optimistic from another planet raised in a small town," Lois said, taking her dishes to the sink.

"Who asked you anyway," Clark said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 7: J'onn

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: J'onn**

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Monitor Room_

J'onn was on monitor duty, and it was a slow night. There was no one else in the monitor room with him, and his mind was wondering. His mind wondered to Shayera. She was one of the few aliens in the league, and Clark and Kara sometimes didn't even count for aliens. Clark had been raised thinking he was human, and Kara was only but too happy the full integrate herself into humanity.

Shayera was an alien, and she couldn't hide that. Yes, she could mask her wings, but it didn't change anything. Just like with him. He could mask his face, but her was still who he was. That was something that the two had bonded over in the beginning. Then after her return, there was wall. A wall that J'onn was ashamed to say he allowed to grow. He didn't know what to do at first. When Shayera had first arrived, she liked her privacy, and would seek someone, usually him, Flask, or John, out when she wanted company.

J'onn cursed himself at that thought. He should have known that she would not but the same, and that had almost cost a lot. Shayera had been on a path of self-destruction since her return to the League and it had become worse after the mission to the moon in deep space.

He thought the only thing that would come from it was John's anxiety, at least from what he said to him.

 ** _"Why did you do that," John asked, pulled him back._**

 ** _"Vixen hasn't spent much time in space. Good experience for her," J'onn answered._**

 ** _"You know what I mean - sending my girlfriend and my ex on the same mission," John said, glaring at him._**

 _ **"Difficult as it may be for you to believe, I don't take your love life into consideration when I make command decisions," J'onn said, walking away from the flustered Green Lantern.**_

He would have like John's anxiety to have been the only result. It would have easier. After that mission, she more walled off and more reckless. It was Doctor Redwood that had begged him to talk to her.

 _Shayera was leaving the infirmary, when he arrived. She saw him walking down the hallway, and turned in the other direction. When he called out to her, he saw her freeze and he thought he say her fist clench. She would look at him, and when he asked her to follow him down to the loading storage vaults, she keeps saying she was going to be late to her training session and a mission report needed to be finished. When he finally yelled at her than she was to come with her, her eyes flew up to his before going down; and he saw something flash in her eyes that almost made him let her go. Fear. There was fear in her eyes. When she agreed to follow him, he turned a walked. The walk to the storage vault was quiet, and the quiet was maddening. He was glad when they had made it to the storage area, because the silence had to end._

 _Shayera stepped into the storage vault, and J'onn saw her almost seem to shutter. Inside was everything they had pulled off the Thanagarian ship before it was sent down to engineering. J'onn watched her go over to a box that was filled with a folded up bedding, and she pulled out the blanket with a gold crest sown on the red material. There were also three metal bows that silver pebbles, red sand, and green powder, all of which had a candle in the middle. There had be other things storage there: a mirror, some books, and a flag with the same crest at the bedding._

 _The flag was made up of one horizontal and one diagonal stripe in gold and black. The emblem was in red and in the center of the flag. It was two hawks; one holding a sword in its talons and the other a scroll, surrounded by a red banner with words itched across it._

 _"Tho kavol ad dho kvalk dairk vad dlan dho kdlovkdh ad dho nodur al dho daldo ad dho kvavk kid dho hould ad dho vullaal," Shayera said softly, and the translated, "The power of the sword comes not from the strength of the metal or the force of the swing but the heart of the warrior."_

 _"Proud words," J'onn said. They were both queit for a minute, as Shayera surveyed the items from the ship._

 _"J'onn, will you promise me something? I don't want to-Will you promise me that…if you…if-what you did to Kragger-that you will kill if-" Shayera asked struggled to find the words, not looking away from the flag._

 _But J'onn didn't need the words. He knew what she was trying to say. J'onn was shocked. He didn't know how to respond. Did she really think he could even-_

 _"What," J'onn managed out after a moment._

 _"_ _One day you'll do that me. Something will happen and my word will mean nothing. They'll tell you to and you will. It's just a matter of time," Shayera said, moving the blanket back to the box._

 _"Why would you even ask that? Are you afraid of me? Do you fear me," J'onn asked. He wanted her to deny it. To say she feared nothing, to say anything to stop the madness running through his mind. But she didn't._

 _"Yes…I am. I'm scared to death of you," Shayera said, folding her arms and turning toward him, "I've seen you probe inside someone mind before. They're okay afterwards. Shaken, but okay…But Kragger. You broke him. It was a mind probe-it was a mind rape. And it scares me."_

 _J'onn walked told her and reached out for her, but she pushed back until she was against the wall. J'onn followed her and grabber her hands and made should she was looking at him when he spoke._

 _"Shayera, that will never be done to you. What I did to that Thanagarian...I can promise you-I swear to you that I will never do that to you," J'onn swore._

He had spent so long after trying to assure her, but in the end he thinks she only agreed because she didn't want to continue be there. She was the one league whose mind was always silent to him. And days when you want to apart from it all without being alone, it was a blessing. But then, it was a curse. And everyday the curse grew and grew. And when it was ready to bloom, only darkness could follow.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: London, England_

The transporter deposited J'onn in the backyard of home. Not really his home, it was the home of Hung Yunnan, his wife's (Wen) father. She was visiting for the week, and after revisiting his time with Shayera, J'onn needs his presence.

The sun was just coming over the horizon; so he was not at all surprise to see his wife coming out the door with her cup of tea. Wen loved to watch the sun rise. She said it was her last chance to bid the moon goodbye and greet the sun.

Wen turned around and saw her husband. He was in his hero form, and she smiled at him. He loved that smile, because it was his. She gave it to him no matter what. He could be in any form and the smile would be the same.

"You're here," she said, from the patio, walking down to him, "I thought you'd be saving the world again."

"The world can be handled without me for a little bit," J'onn said, walking toward her. As he got closer, his appearance changed. Soon he had tan skin, light brown eyes and light brown hair trimmed short. His face morphs from what it was to a narrow face, thick eyebrows, a large nose, a round chin and mutton chops. He is 6' 1" and has a muscular build. He was wearing a pair of jean and button-down shirt.

"Hello, again" his wife said, reaching out her hand and cupping his face.

"Hello," He said, closing the distance between them and kissing her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 8: Who Is The Villain Beside

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Who Is The Villain Beside The Scene?**

 _Location: Unknown Island in the Pacific-Beach_

On a private island in the pacific there was a small compound. The Compound took up most of the north side of the island. And on the southern side was a extravagant beach house. And at this beach house, sitting on a hammock on the beach out-front, was a man in a green floral print shirt and white khakis pants. He had a hat closing his face, and a book, _The Art of War_ , lying on his chest.

The man looked to be a asleep, but the red-haired woman, dressed in a black dress and white lab coat, walking up to him knew better. Before she could even call out to him, he was speaking to her.

"Yes, Dr. Amelia Smith," The man said, not even bothering to remove his hat.

"Everything is in order to move onto phrase two," Dr. Smith said.

"Excellent," The man said, lifting up his hat to reveal his steel blue eyes.

"And what is the other big man, say about that," He asked, as he climbed out of the hammock.

"He asked not to be disturbed," The woman said, "And when someone made their way into the gym-well, they were soon escorted to the infirmary."

"Well, then looks like I get to have the honors," The man said, not battering an eye to the new.

"Yes, it does, Director," the women said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Unknown Island in the Pacific-Lab Compound-Gym_

A man was alone in the weight room. He was alone, and he liked that. He was pushing the weight machine to its max, when he heard the door open. Before he could throw another dumbbell at whoever it was, a voice called out.

"If you continue to injury the underlings, they will stop seeing you as their salvation," the Director said, walking into the room.

"I am their salvation and their doom," the man said

"The hominids ask for a savior, not truly know if they will be saved," the Director said.

"Then the guilt of disappointment is meaningless," the man said.

"We humans are odd. Most of us think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what will and what won't be. Our ambitions of peace are a leading force of our chaos," the Director said.

"They're all doomed," the man said, standing and moving to a punching bag.

"Maybe…but it is a wonder to see us try," the Director answered.

"The naiveté of man is ludicrous," the man said, and began to punch at the bag.

"Naïveté is one of the core things of being human," the Director countered, "But I do have some news that may interest you."

"What," the man demanded, not stopping his punches.

"Phrase two is ready to be put in motion," the Director said.

"Excellent," the man said, throwing a punch with such force that it knocked the bag off its hook and against the wall. The Director left shortly after that, and the man moved make to the weight machine.

"Soon, justice league...soon, I will have my revenge," the man said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 9: Animosity Directs Fault

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** **Animosity** **Directs Fault**

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #12_

 _"Another protest was held today against the heroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl being allowed to freely-"_

 _"The Midway police have released a statement about the allegations of Hawkman being  
involved in the invasion...They says they will not attempt to arrest but will-"_

 _"Several members of Congress have motioned that the so called hero Hawkgirl should be band from-"_

Media clip after clip shuffled pass Shayera's eyes. It seemed as if everyone on the planet was attacking her. It was like what happened just after the invasion six years ago. Shayera had thought that things were settling down. For the love of all that's holy, the Midway city council just gave Hawkman (Carter Hall) the key to the city, and that had been broadcasted across the entire US without any backlash.

Hawkman looked both angry and confused as new news clip shuffled around the screen. Him and Shayera were seated on one side on a conference table while the other members of the Original Seven sitting across from them.

"There's been an increase in the anti-Thanagarian groups activity. The most common reason from the boards is about some random thefts from all over of some of the weapons and whatnot recovered from the invasion," Batman said.

"What does this have to do with us," Hawkman asked.

"You're both being restricted to monitor duty," J'onn said.

"What," Shayera asked.

"Your presence may start causing the people to react violent," Superman said.

"So because someone is stealing alien tech from government agencies, which should be secret about what they have, we need to hid," Shayera said.

"The people have a right to be weary of you two," Wonder Woman said.

"You represent the people who almost destroyed the planet," Green Lantern said.

"This is unbelievable," Shayera said.

"It's been six years since the invasion," Hawkman said, "Why now?"

"Whatever the reason we need to handle it in a way that keeps the peace," Superman said.

"By hiding me and Hawkman away like a dirty secret," Shayera said, standing up and walking to the window, "Acting like there is something to fear from us...Is a stupid idea; and frankly I expected more from you all."

"Shayera..." Flash started.

"Acting like there is something to fear implies that there is," Shayera said.

"Doing nothing says that we don't care," Wonder Woman said.

"Then have them patrol with other members," Flash said, trying to defuse the situation, "No more Shayera and Hawkman going by themselves."

"I have watched over Midway for over five years without help. I don't need any now," Hawkman said, before standing up and leaving.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Fate's Tower-Garden_

Shayera was sitting under the tree. She always felt so relaxed here. Like everything else in the world just froze when she was here. It was her sanctuary.

As she sat relaxing, a bright light in the shape of an Ankh appeared.

"I was wondering when you would come here," Inza said, appearing from the light.

"I needed some peace," Shayera said.

"This garden was created for that reason," Inza said, "A place of nature can at times offer more comfort that a person."

"What am I suppose to do," Shayera asked.

"With what," Inza asked.

"On Earth, if they do not hate me, then they fear me. With the league, half want my head, and the other pretends I'm not there," Shayera said, "What can I do? At times I feel as if I should just leave...disappear in the darkness of space."

"What has running ever solved," Inza asked, kneeling down next to Shayera, "You're trying to find a way to change the way the world is. Yes? But that is a losing battle."

"But what else can I do," Shayera ask, "How can I protect a world that hates me."

"By showing them that they are wrong to hate you," Inza said.

"You just said that was a losing battle," Shayera replied.

"Being disliked is part of life, you can never satisfy everyone. The only thing you can do is be you. If that is enough, it's not your fault," Inza said, "Hatred hurts the one who hates more than the hated."

Shayera was quiet after that, taking all the Inza said in.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Inza said, smiling and standing up.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Gotham Clock Tower_

"This isn't making any sense," Barbara shouted, looking over the scans.

"What's freaking you out," Helena asked, entering through the clock face.

"Don't you have a date tonight," Barbara said, typing away at her computer.

"Vic, seems to think that the girl scouts are adding something to the mint chocolate cookies that is addictive," Helena said, moving to the control center platform.

"That is one thing that I might agree with him about," Barbara said, still typing.

"Well, I said movies. I said stakeout. So I called him a conspiracy chasing buffoon, and left," Helena said, moving to sit on the desk, "So I'm expecting a present sometime tomorrow."

"Lovely date night story," Barbara said.

"Now what have you perturbed," Helena asked.

"There was another spike on the ERANG," Barbara said.

"So," Helena asked, waiting for more information.

"The spike hit, and there was a sink honk in Wales, an earthquake in Chile, and a Volcano in Burma," Barbara said.

"Damn," Helena said.

"I know," Barbara said, "And just before it all happened, there was a deep space signal spike."

"Okay, that one you need to expand to me," Helena said.

"The space probes that relay any radio type signal, which are just on the outside of our solar system," Barbara said.

"So we have natural disaster, alien radiation, and space active right on the edge of us," Helena said, "If those things are linked."

"They'll look for someone to blame," Barbara said.

"I wondered who," Helena said sarcastically.

"They'll blame Shayera," Barbara said.

"No, they won't just blame her," Helena said, shaking her head, "They'll crucify her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _First, the last chapter title was not a typo._

 _Behind: no one knows, and no one think it._

 _Beside: someone knows, someone thinks it, but no one says it._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Memory of the Dancer

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Memory of the Dancer**

 _Location: Apartment rooftop in New York City_

Shayera was dancing on her roof. She didn't care that it was raining or that she had someone watching her from the shadows. She was pinning and spinning before dropping hard to her knees, and banging the floor.

 _'Why didn't they do something...say anything,'_ Shayera thought, standing up and doing a fan kick before moving on to more difficult moves as the memories turned.

 _Silence can be so cruel_

 _I laugh for the words I can't find_

 _You left it behind_

 _Like the last broken glass_

 _On the floor_

 _And I'm aching to be_

 _Free from these riddles and from_

 _These monsters of rage_

 _For some… thing…_

 _Above this creation_

 **"Traitor," Crimson Fox said, as she came out of the showers in the gym.**

 **"You know, I'm a girl with very little patience for bullies," Black Canary said, pushing Fox against the locker.**

 _Your white washed heart_

 **"She should be locked away like filth she is," Hourman muttered, as she walked down the hall. A red blur flew passed her, and then Hourman was pressed into a dent in the walk by a pissed-off Flask.**

 **"Say that again-I dare you," Flash said, after punching Hourman across the hall.**

 _All the saints_

 _And the angels_

 _Couldn't save_

 _This soul from sinking estranged_

 _And bereft of innocence_

 _Ohhhh, ohhhh_

 **"I hear you said anything about or to Shayera again-" Green Arrow threatened Vigilante. Shayera had just rounded the corner but stopped at the voice.**

 **"You'll what? She's a filthy hawk," Vigilante spat, and then Shayera heard snap and a cry of pain.**

 **"I'll snap your other wrist," Green Arrow growled.**

 _In the mirror is a... forgery_

 _Of someone that I used to be_

 _Aged and torn to pieces over you_

 _Yeah_

 _Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-oh-yeah_

 _Your white washed heart_

 _I'm..._

 _Falling away left in the dark_

 _For your new start, yeah_

 **Dianna walking out of the room when she see me.**

 **Clark acting like I'm not there when we are assigned watch together.**

 **J'onn at first avoiding her and now nothing.**

 **John and Vixen parading their relationship around her.**

 _How can it be that morning and dusks the same_

 _Oh, and how can you feel only numb at the sound of my name_

 _As heaven falls under your feet I try to smile_

 _As forever goes out of style_

 _Yeah_

 _Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-oh-yeah_

 _Your white washed heart_

 _I'm..._

 _Falling away left in the dark_

 _For your new start_

 **"We should just deal away with her like they used to do with traitors," Sandman said to Ray and Starman, as she sat at her table eating lunch.**

 **"Touch her, and I will hurt you," Batman said, startling the table.**

 **"You wouldn't hurt him," Starman said, "We're all on the same side. And you are a good guy with rules-you should side with us."**

 **"First, I don't side with people who plot against others," Batman said, glaring at Starman.**

 **"And second..." Ray asked, trying to act brave. Batman was one scary guy.**

 **"Good men don't have rules," Batman said, "I suggest you don't find out why I have so many."**

 _Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh-oh-yeah_

 _Your white washed heart_

 _I'm..._

 _Falling away left in the dark_

 _For your new start_

Shayera ended in a spin as the music came to a close. And then she heard clapping from the building ledge. She turned around to the person and smiled.

"Hello, Talia," Shayera said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Loft in New York City_

"When I said, you could visit me, I didn't know I would get a show as well…not that I mind," Talia called out from the kitchen, as she poured wine into two glasses. Shayera was sitting at the window, wrapped in a towel from her time in the rain. The rain had stopped and the sun was setting.

The sky was a mixture of red and orange. The sight made Shayera smile. Sunset was the time of day when Earth and Thanagar were the most similar. If she closer her eyes, Shayera could pretend for a moment that she was back on Thanagar. Before her mission…before falling in love and making a new family…before her fall from grace.

Shayera was alone for a few minutes, before Talia came over to the window with the wine and some fruit.

"What you thinking about," Talia asked, coming and sitting on the window ledge with Shayera.

"Thanagar...it's almost _Oktobris_ ," Shayera said, taking the offered wine glass.

"What happens then," Talia asked, pulling up one leg and letting the other dangle out the window.

"The _Sahayera_ flowers are in bloom and the _Dejotāji_ are performing at the palace," Shayera said.

"What," Talia said, tilting her head.

"The _Dejotāji_ are royal dancers, and the _Sahayera_ flowers are almost like your lilies except the petals are red and the stem are white with thin green strips," Shayera explained, "My father would get me and my mother some every year for my _dzimšanas_...he said they reminded him of me."

"Your what," Talia said.

" _Dzimšanas_...my birthday," Shayera said, "I think I miss those flowers the most. There were something special about how no matter what, my father always gave me one."

"That's so sweet," Talia said.

"Yeah," Shayera said pushing back the memories before she got too emotional and taking a sip of the wine.

"So what brings you to my home," Talia asked.

"I'm back for months and they still can't stop talking about me," Shayera said, leaning back against the window side.

"Some take that as a sign of greatness," Talia said, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl.

"Really," Shayera asked, going for a grape.

"Yes," Talia said, "What better revenge against them that to be the center of their world."

"I don't want to be the center of their world," Shayera said, "I just want to be apart of it again."

"Then be apart of it," Talia said, simply.

"They hate me," Shayera said.

"No, they hate Hawkgirl and Shayera," Talia said, and then reached forward and touched the pendent on her necklace from Doctor Fate, which hid her wings. She continued on speaking gently, "But with this, you can be someone else. You could no longer be Shayera of Thanagar."

"I don't want to be someone else," Shayera shouted, standing up, angry at the whole matter, "I am Shayera Hol, last of the House of Flame, daughter of the General of the West and a priestess of the second moon. I have already given up my honor, my family, my whole planet for this world….I will not let them take me name as well. I am Shayera. I will not hid under some other name for their sake. I won't let them take my name from me."

Talia was smiling and reached for strawberry. "There she is…I was afraid I'd lost you for a moment," Talia said, smirking, "Let the world do what it will. Let them hate you or fear you or whatever else is their wish. You are not to be broke by them…Like a reed in a river, you may bent a little in storms but you never break."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _The song Shayera was dancing to was: White Washed Heart by Jiva._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 11: Villains

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Villains**

 _Location: National Mythology Museum in Chandlerson, Maine_

Tala quietly moved through the museum, while Deimos showed not restraint using his magic to toss one case after another around. She was passing the display of King Arthur, when it caught her eye. She looked over and saw something glowing inside the glass case.

"If you are done with the pointless damage," Tala called out, and Deimos came to her side. Inside the case was a silver medallion with rubies and sapphires on a chain. Below it read the inscription:

 **The Amulet of Morgan le Fay**

 _Discovered in 1739 by archaeologists in southern England. According to legend, it belonged to the legendary half-sister of King Arthur, Morgan Le Fey. The medallion is said to have untold power and was thus decreed by Merlin to be kept hidden. Stories persist about the medallion including the tale of the Black Knight and the Coming Storm and Sir Percy, the Valente Giant._

"Do you feeling it," Tala asked, gassing down at the Amulet.

"I will do more than simply feel it," Deimos said, and then brought his fist down through the glass. He allowed his magic to flow into his hand until it was glowing with power; and then reach to grab the amulet, but the moment he touched the pendent he was thrown back into the wall. The impact knocked him unconscious, and Tala felt not pity for him. He shouldn't have tried force.

"Force is not be the answer to everything," Tala said, using her magic to pull the amulet from the case and moving it to fall around her neck. If only she had through to look more closely at the amulet. For when the necklace fell around her neck, she fell to her knees and screamed. The necklace was burning her and draining her.

"Its things like this that make me question the quality of villains in the world," a voice said, as a wall pane behind the glass display opened. A troop of men in black Kevlar suits marched out of the opening and moved to grab Deimos and Tala.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Undisclosed Location_

"I know one of you is responsible for my missing men," Lex Luthor accused to the assembly of villains.

"Please, as much chaos I love to cause, the energy it would take to annoy you is just no worth it…Plus, Bats has been home more, so I've been busy," Joker said, aiming a bow and row at Harley, who was balancing herself on a guard.

"Your homo sapiens hold no propose to me," Gorilla Godda said, as Gaganta leads onto his shoulder.

"Even if I did take your men, it would be in retaliation for the men I'm missing," Manta said.

"Looks like someone it starting a coup," Joker laughed, releasing the arrow.

"It's sad when the clown says something intelligent," Killer Frost said, ignoring the short scream the guard let out when the arrow pieced his neck.

"Thank you, Frosty," Joker said, sending her a creepy smile.

"Can we return to the point of this," Gentlemen Ghost said, clearly bored with the meeting.

"There is no point to this," Two-Face said, standing up.

"The point-" Lex started.

"Is that we are all villains and can't trust each other to stay out of the others territory," Two-Face said, flipping his coin and moving to stand, "So unless you something that will interest me, not call."

"Puddin', I smell C4," Harley asked, sitting on the table next to Joker.

"You can't smell C4, Jester's Courtesan," Silver Banshee disputed, rounding her eyes.

"Actually, she can," Joker laughed, pushing Harley off the table, "I though it would be a laugh to have-"

Whatever madness Joker was about to start was cut off by the explosion that came from the door. The villains present all moved to pull out their weapon, when cans of teargas and chloroform were thrown into the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 12: Angels Of The Curse

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** **Angels Of The Curse**

 _Location: Chandler, Arizona_

A group of guys were walking through a parking lot toward their car, joking and laughing. They were walking back to the car after watching the game at the bar.

"Okay-Michael Jordan versus Shaquille O'Neal," One of the guys said, while climbing into the back of the blue Skoda Octavia.

"My man Jordan would kill it," Another said, sliding into the passenger side.

"Wrong," The third said, climbing into the driver's seat, "Hands down O'Neal wins."

"Did you have too much to drink, Brian," The guy in the backseat asked, "Jordan in the greatest."

"Shut it, Pete," the driver-Brian-said.

Just as the driver started to turn the ignition, a large crashed was heard. All three practically hopped out of their seats in terror. They looked forward to see a shadowed figure just jump upward from their view. Smoke was coming from the front as they realized that the engines had been completed smashed.

Thump noises came from the right. Once again, the shadowed figure was completely gone just as they blinked. The men tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't move.

"It's struck!" Pete cried. The thump noises returned, this time to the left. They turned to see the shadowed figure disappear again. "We're trapped!"

"What the hell is that!" Brian screamed in horror, seeing the figure walking toward the car. As the shadowed figure drew closer, the men could see the figure was a man with wings.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #18_

 _"A group of young men went missing while coming home from a bar. One witness  
_ _claims the men were taken by a winged man. It was confirmed not to be either  
_ _Hawkman or Hawkgirl-But it leaves the question on what other Thanagarians are here?"_

"Stories like this one are being played on almost every news station in almost every country. We has dignitaries from all around the world call for Shayera's head," Bruce said, "Dozens of people from each countries are missing with some witnesses claiming to have seen 'winged men' take them."

"Also there are some reports of these same men stopping robberies, rescuing fire victim," Diana said.

"Half the world wishes her to hang, and the other praises her," J'onn said.

"We need a plan," Clark said.

"Shayera cannot leave the Watchtower," Wally said. said, "If she does down there...someone with try and hurt her."

"They wouldn't try to hurt her...they would try to kill her," John said.

"We need to get Shayera here to think of something," Wally said.

"No...last time she was involved this was the result," Diana said.

"You can't blame any of this on her," Wally said, banging his fist on the table, "She agreed with what we decided on-Hawkman was the one that refused."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if she wasn't a traitor," Diana said.

"That's out of line, Diana," Bruce said, glaring at her.

"Clark, John and J'onn agree with me," Diana said, "She should have never been allowed back."

"Thanks for the honest," a voice from the door said. Everyone turned to see Shayera standing in the doorway.

"I'll go wait in my room and you can tell me whatever you decide," Shayera said, and left. It was quiet for a few seconds after Shayera left.

"I can't understand what is wrong with you people," Wally said, "You're all so blinded by her supposed betrayal in the invasion, that you cat see that she didn't betray us. There are two reasons why I can say that. For one, the whole spying thing was her job. She was a soldier following orders. And while we know that she doesn't have any place to go. Shayera was betrayed as well, and that's my second point. She believed she was doing the right thing. She thought she was protecting us because that's what she was told. How do you think she felt when she found out the truth? That her own people were willing to sacrifice a whole planet? I can only imagine the self-disgust and shame she must have felt, must still be feeling!" Wally paused. "Shayera didn't even hesitate to help us after that, and we wouldn't have won without her. She gave up her planet, her people, everything she knew to save a world where she would NOT ONLY never really fit in, but also be ostracized and ridiculed for being a Thanagarian. And she did it because it was the right thing to do."

"You all know I'm the youngest between us all," Wally said, turning to the remaining heroes, "So I look up to you guys. I'm the comic relief half the time...I look up to Batman for his determination and justice; J'onn for his wisdom; Superman for his faithfulness; Diana for her truthfulness; John for his courage." Wally paused again. "But Shayera...she is Loyalty and Honor."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Flying above the outskirts of Midway_

Carter was flying around Midway, trying to clear his head. It seemed as if the whole world was losing its head. How could they go from being in a place where Shayera was almost fully accepted back into society and now it was as if the invasion had just happen?

"It's too big for this to be not suspicious," Carter muttered, banking back toward park. _'What if this was some big plan to-'_

Carter didn't get to finish his thoughts when he was shot out of the sky by a laser.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 13: Meta-Registration Act

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Meta-Registration Act**

 _Location: Good Morning, America. show transcript_

 **Mary Benson:** Good Morning American! I'm Mary Benson, and as always my co-hosts Scott Forbes and James Michaels.

 **Scott Forbes:** Welcome back, America!

 **James Michaels:** Morning, all!

 **Mary Benson:** Today we have a two guesses: Captain Nathaniel Adams, or as my son knows him Captain Atom.

 **Captain Atom:** Good Morning. _He gave a salute to the camera._

 **Mary Benson:** And Rocket Red

 **Rocket Red:** Morning. _She gave a small wave to the camera._

 **Mary Benson:** Now we have a heated topic for today, and it is all because of G. Gordon Godfrey. Last night members of the Power for Humans pushed a policy that Godfrey propositioned months ago. A bill to made all meta-humans be registered with the government.

 **Scott Forbes:** But think of the benefits! If we knew exactly where and who all the metas in the nation were, we wouldn't be caught by surprise when a new super villain cropped up. We'd already know their powers ahead of time, and we could take them down easily.

 **Rocket Red:** Then is no point to it…Not everyone would willingly register, in the first place, so the system would be pointless. Second, while we may know the villains' weaknesses, you're forgetting that the villains would know the heroes' weaknesses as well! Superman already gets enough flack from his enemies because they know about his susceptibility to Kryptonite.

 **James Michaels:** My point exactly! The country would be plunged into a super-powered war!

 **Mary Benson:** Captain Atom, how do you feel about it? The world does already know who you are. Do you feel all heroes should follow your lead?

 **Captain Atom:** I think it would be helpful to know ahead who would pose a problem, but protections of the families would be a problem.

 **Scott Forbes:** It would just be like a special branch of the military.

 **James Michaels:** People bomb military offices and camps.

 **Rocket Red:** True.

 **Mary Benson:** And think about the heroes behind the scenes…I'm sure that they are a lot of heroes that are not even know to us.

 **James Michaels:** Exactly! Look at Gotham…Batman and Robin can't deal with all of that by themselves...And I'm telling you last time I was there a female batman stopped me from getting mugged. It wasn't Batman or Robin or Nightwing or any other Bat guy...Full black suit, bat ears, cape, boobs, kicked ass like a ninja.

 **Rocket Red:** That would be Black Bat.

 **James Michaels:** See. Don't fix what ain't broken.

 **Mary Benson:** We can agree that Batman and them help protect people from the villains-

 **Scott Forbes:** But Batman is probably responsible for creating half of the crazies there.

 **Captain Atom:** Sometimes villains create heroes, and sometimes heroes create villains.

 ** _Random Voice In Studio Audience_** **:** Listen to the Silver Captain America!

 **Scott Forbes:** Captain America is the point. Comic books heroes are the ones that hide themselves…We need heroes that stand in the light, and not hiding behind a mask…Miss Rocket Red, don't you own it to your country to give the young American girls a real hero to look up to, and not a comic book character, like Captain America or any other Avenger.

 **Rocket Red:** _She gave him a look of real-those-are-the-cards-you-played_. First off, I'm Canadian. _She turned away from him and looked at the camera._ Secondly, I am a real hero. I'm helping people from all around the world. I'm not limited to my country of origin or based on my culture, race, or views or even those of the ones I help. That is what is needed…Helping people because you are needed and can without any restrictions.

 **Captain Atom:** I agree.

 **Mary Benson:** You can't argue with that, and we are out of time for today…So from me and everyone in the studio, I say goodbye and we'll see you tomorrow.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Media Room_

Dinah turned off the television, and turned to Oliver.

"They try to make me sign anything more than a twelve-year-old's autograph, and I'll Canary Call their ass into 2080," Dinah said, crossing her arms.

"I'll side with you," Oliver said, "Plus I don't think Roy(Red Arrow) will be to thrilled, and Jade(Cheshire) will definitely not be okay with it."

"How is that working out," Dinah asked, "Villain and hero together with child."

"He pretends not to know she's involved, and she stay away from anything major…And I don't care about anything, as long as Lily sees me twice a week with a family dinner on Sunday," Oliver said, grabbing the remote from Dinah and started searching for a movie to watch.

"Grandpa Ollie, the big softy," Dinah teased.

"Yeah…Attractive man with adorable baby equals many interested females," Oliver joked, and the grunted when Dinah punched him in the stomach.

"Joking…A man can't handle another woman with you around," Oliver said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Damn straight," Dinah said, leaning against his side.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 14: Losing Faith

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Losing Faith**

 _Location: Loft in New York City_

Shayera had spent the night at Talia's penthouse, and was about to flying over to Midway City. She wanted to see how Hawkman was handled everything, when her communicator went off.

"Shayera, here," she said.

"Shayera, you need to get up here now…It's Cater," J'onn said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-Infirmary_

Shayera stood in the infirmary watching as they worked over Hawkman. She had been watch for twenty minutes, when the doctor came out. She was African American and 5'10" with medium-length black hair. Her green scrubs were strained with blood, which did nothing to calm Shayera's worry.

"How is he, Dr. Redwood," Shayera asked.

"He's stable, but he'll be out for a while," the doctor told Shayera, as they stood looking into the window of Carter's room in the infirmary.

"Can I go in," Shayera asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, and Shayera wasted no time getting to his side. The nurses cleared the room, so that it was only Shayera and the doctor inside the room with Carter's unconscious form.

"What are his injuries," Shayera asked.

"Broken collar bone, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, and his wing gear fused to his back from the laser blast-We had to surgery remove it from him. Also, after whoever shot him, they came a beat him 'til he was literally black and blue," the doctor said, "They was also some swelling in his brain, and fracturing about his skull."

"Will he be okay," Shayera asked, stroking Carter's bandaged forehead.

"He'll…he'll recover," the doctor said after a moment.

"Jacqueline, please don't lie to me," Shayera said.

"He probably won't be able to Hawkman any time soon...But he will recover, Shayera. It will be hard, but he will," Jacqueline said.

"This should not have happened," Shayera said, shaking her head. And Jacqueline completely agreed. She knew that the league was having some issues with the issues with the anti-Thanagarian groups, but this was something else.

"Promise me something," Jacqueline said after a moment.

"What," Shayera asked.

"Don't come here like this," Jacqueline said, "Some of the nurses-I heard that the only reason they treated him was because he was human." Jacqueline puts a hand on Shayera's shoulder, and looked her in the eyes. "Shayera, I'm only up here a few time a months; and after hearing some of the nurses talk, it will be even less now. If you come here like this, they'll let you die on that table...if not kill you themselves."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-_ _Monitor Room_

"Mr. J'onnz, the monitor is picking up something on the scanner," one of the techs said. J'onn walked up behind him and looked at the screen.

"Call the other original seven and have them meet me in the observation room," J'onn said, walking out of the room.

Before leaving, J'onn heard one of the techs say, "Looks like that hawk called in another invasion."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 15: Angels in the Sky

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Angels in the Sky**

 _Location:_ _Los Angeles_

Over the hills a portion of the enormous spacecraft as it creeps towards the city comes into view. Rising over the mountain, the space ship as it nears the city blocks out the sunshine.

In a small two-story home, two twin boys run down the hall into their parent's room.

"Mommy, look at the sky," One of the boys yelled, climbing on the bed, as his twin runs to the window. The shadow of ship moves past the window, darkening the room. The boys' mother stirs, and looks over to the window to see the darkness.

"It's too early, baby," She said, turning over and moving closer to her husband. She was just about to fall asleep when suddenly the room briefly shakes.

"Natasha, Earthquake," Her husband asked, looking up.

"Clint, not even a four pointer. Go back to sleep," The woman said. Her husband lies back, and she grabs her sons, who had taken to jumping on the bed, and pulled them to lay down with them in bed.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _White House_

All of Washington is under the shadow of the alien craft. The President and his family were at the window, staring in awe at the sight above them. Several others approach from behind. Cautiously some people begin to walk outside, staring up at the spacecraft, mouths open. The Secretary of State steps up behind the President.

"What do we do now," the Secretary of State asked.

"Address the nation. There are a lot of very frightened people out there right now," the President said.

"Yeah…I'm one of them," the Secretary of State said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Los Angeles_

As Clint brushes his teeth, he looks out the window and sees a family packing up their car; others were standing around staring at something in the distance.

"Neighbors are moving. I think they're tired of earthquakes," Clint called out, as he dries of his hands. He goes the living room. The television is playing a channel 9 news broadcast.

 _"...with little damage reported to the southland area. People are advised not to panic..."_

"Honey, something's on the table 'bout the quake," Clint says, turning on the coffee. Natasha sits up in bed, yelling out to her husband.

"The boys out there?"

Clint turns, looking for Dyson and Nathanial, when the doggie door pops open and they both crawl through.

"What have you been up to, Munchkins," Clint asked.

"Shooting aliens," Dyson said, holding his toy gun. Clint musses up the boys' hair, smiling.

"Coffee," Natasha asked, coming into the room and picking up Nathanial.

"In the pot," Clint said, and heads to the door. He reaches out and picks up the morning paper and opens it. Never noticing the dozens of neighbors quickly packing up and rushing to get away as he reads the paper oblivious.

"You want milk with your coffee," Natasha asked, coming up behind him, her view obscured by the open newspaper.

When a helicopter flies overhead, Clint lowers the paper to see what was going on. The helicopter swoops down, and as it flies away Natasha and Clint see the spacecraft, covering all of Los Angeles. Clint's jaw hits the floor, and the milk goes crashing as Natasha screams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Independence Day is my guilty pleasure movie along with Speed Racer and the Avengers._

 _So I know the last few chapters have been short, but I'm working on it._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 16: Sky Watching

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Sky Watching**

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #2_

"How could you," Diana said, banging her hand down on the table.

"I didn't do anything," Shayera said, looking out the window into space.

"Diana, we have no proof that the Thanagarian ship is connected to her," J'onn said.

"I don't need any proof," Diana snapped, marching up to Shayera and grabbing her shoulder, turning her to face her.

"Tell us now what is going on...Are they coming here again to see if they can try to "protect" us again only to unleash an armada upon us!" Diana yelled.

"Diana," Batman yelled.

"I don't know..." Shayera said, and turned her head to hide the tear beginning to form. "You can choose to believe me or not, but I don't know!"

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Media Room_

 _"And once again a Thanagarian ship can be seen in the sky. 'Are they coming for revenge?' is the question everyone is asking here in-"_

 _"With the appearance of the alien ship shortly after the reported attack on Hawkman, the question of 'Is it safe to go outside?' is-"_

 _"Gordon Godfrey: Can you protect your children from these winged demons?-"_

The television was cut off, and Shayera looked up to see Flash holding the remote.

"Haven't you heard that television is bad for you," Flash said.

"Funny they said the same thing about Thanagarians," Shayera said, turning her head towards the window.

"Really? I wonder why...My best friend is a Thanagarian. Sure she is a little temperamental but I know she's got my back," Flash teased, coming to sit beside her. It was quiet for a moment before Shayera broke it.

"You do know that I didn't have anything to do with that ship appearing," she said.

"I know," Flash said.

"And I wouldn't hurt you all like that again," she said, her voice shuttering a little.

"I know," Flash said.

"And I didn't know about the first time," she said, a sob building its way out.

"I know," Flash said, and then before Shayera could say anything else he pulled her into a hug, "And you know that's its okay to cry, right?"

"I wish I could make them all trust me again...that I could change everything back to how it was," Shayera said, crying.

"But then we wouldn't be us," Flash said, giving Shayera a little squeeze, "Everything happens for a reason, Shayera. If you'd of let the invasion happen, then we would have opened the league up to other members...and think of all the times that we've needed their help. Without them, the Earth would have been destroyed."

Shayera gave a weak laugh and looked up at Flash, "You're pretty smart sometimes. You know that?"

"Yeah...just don't tell the others," Flash said, "I'm happy letting people think I'm not smart, just means less work for me when I take them down."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #2_

John walks up to the wall of monitors, adjusting the volume for one of the screens.

A space ship logo spins next to the words VISITORS: CONTACT OR CRISIS. The Chief of Defense comes on screen live from the Pentagon.

 _"Pentagon officials are reporting more ships have just arrived over the capitals of India, England and Germany," As he speaks, shots of the other ships appeared on the screen._

"Remember I told you that the deep space signal that was picked up a few days ago," Batman said.

"Not really..." Diana said.

"That signal…I'm willing to bet was countdown," Batman said, looking over to John.

"A countdown to what," Clark said, confused at the calm that was Bruce.

"Think. It's like in chess. First you strategically position your pieces. Then when the timing's right. You strike," John said, and motioned to the television.

 _...there are additional unconfirmed sightings over Japan, the Mediterranean, and China..._

"They are positioning themselves all over the world. All I need to know is when the countdown will be over," Batman said, and started to walk out of the room.

"Then what," Diana asked, and Batman stopped in the doorway.

"We see who is pulling the strings," Batman said, walking away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 17: Scouting

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Scouting**

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Monitor Room_

"Superman, Question, Doctor Fate, Vigilante, remember this is merely an experiment. We need to find out if they're up to something," J'onn said.

"Copy that...so you really just want us to fly up there," Question said through the intercom.

"They're sitting ducks up there," Shayera said.

"The ship has just been sitting there for four hours...we need an idea of what to expect," John said.

"So you offer them up like lambs to the slaughter," Shayera said.

"It's a strategy...I thought, you would understand that," Diana said, giving her a hard look.

"Okay, we're going in," Superman said, and they watched as the Javelin got closer and closer to the Thanagarian ship.

"Is anybody home," Vigilante's voice came through the radio. Then there was a flash of red light and the Javelin was gone.

"What the heck just happened," Flash yelled, as J'onn typed things into the computer.

"That wasn't any Thanagarian weapon I know of," Shayera said.

"Because it wasn't a weapon...it was a transporter," J'onn said, and then tried to contact the Javelin.

"Superman, this is Watchtower. Do you hear me?...Superman, do you hear me?... Superman, Question, Doctor Fate, Vigilante, can anyone answer me," J'onn said, and then a beeping was hear.

"What's that," Flask asked.

"The Javelin's tracking system was activated," J'onn said, and started typing on the computer. After a few minutes, he stopped typing.

"Found them," J'onn said.

"Where?" John asked.

"Antarctica," J'onn said.

"Now, what," Flash asked, looking around the room.

"We get our friends back," John said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Helicopters in route to undisclosed location_

"I can't tell you how glad I'll be, when they come to rescue you," A blond in a red suit said.

"What do you all want," Superman asked turning to the sound of her voice since he had a guard over his eyes keeping him from using his laser vision and a pair of kryptonite cuff blocking his powers.

"To destroy the heart of mighty Justice League...To final have our day in spot light...To destroy ones who can stand in our way," The blond said, "But before that we're gonna have some fun."

"What," Superman said.

"You see we're not going to be the ones to destroy them...you all are doing that for us," the woman said.

"Whatever they're planning will stop you," Superman said.

"That's why we're not giving them the chance to plan," the woman said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Flight 1032 Barcelona, Spain to Raleigh, North Caroline US_

The plane had left long before the ships had been spotted, and now was stuck flying with no defenses to the spaceship. But the only ones worried about that was the crew. The passages were ignorant to all of that. Or at least they were until the cabin shook. And then the cabin jolted. Everyone tensed, and a little boy he clenches his mother's hand. The cabin shook and rocked, and when a woman looked out the window and screamed.

Over the plane was a spacecraft that was ramming and firing the plane. The cabin dipped sharply to the right after a shot to the engine on the wing. Passengers were screaming as all the unrestrained personal belongings fly across the aircraft.

The oxygen masks deploy from the overhead compartments. A prerecorded message blares over the P.A., "Fasten seat belts...put on oxygen masks..."

The mother's hands trembled as she reached for the oxygen masks and places them over hers and her son faces.

The plane is on its side, losing altitude and going into a slow, sick spin. The engines grind and whir, as if the craft were in the midst of a last-ditch effort to regain stability; the sounds deafening over the passengers' cruelly hopeless screams.

Then a devastating explosion roars across the cabin, blasting a five-foot hole in the fuselage. Dead passengers sit lifeless in their seats.

Every unrestrained object on board flies to the hole and through the fire; paper, books, luggage, pillows. Mother and son hold desperately to each other in terror, before they are pulled into the sky.

A building whine crescendos before a second explosion rips across plane, and then silence.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #2_

"They blew up a freaking plane, man," Flash yells.

"We need to move now…before more lives are lost," Diana said.

"We need a plan," Shayera said.

"Diana's right…a swift attack doesn't leave time for a counterattack," John said.

"And what if we're not the action but the reaction," Batman said.

"Will another plane full of civilians make the decision easier for you," Diana asked, and Batman snapped the armrest of his chair.

"Low punch," Flash said, breaking the silence that had briefly fallen.

"This is not a time for games…We need to act," Diana said.

"What would you have us do," Batman asked, and Shyer could see his control straining.

"Protect those who need protecting from theses monsters," Diana said, and cut her eyes to Shayera. Shayera knew from her eyes, that she was not be of the ones Diana would be protecting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Was told that the original story was boring and had no shocking points. Plus I was on a horror movie binge last with my friends as a pre-midterms movie night. Which is why there was an upload explosion from me._

 _Shout out to **dragonscales00** for reviewing almost every chapter I think._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	19. Chapter 18: Game…Set…

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Game…Set…**

 _Location:_ _Javelin 9d4_

"ETA is twenty minute," Shayera said, flipping switches as she flew the Javelin.

"What's the plan, Bats," Flash asked.

"Vixen, Black Canary, Fire, Zatanna, Ice, and Aquaman back a distraction out front, while Batman, Diana, Nightwing, Shayera, you and I sneak inside the base. Once inside, Nightwing, Diana, and I look for the others, while you, Shayera, and Batman destroy the base," John said.

"And if that doesn't work," Flask asked.

"We're more screwed than we were twenty minutes ago," Nightwing said.

"Batman, you have plan B," Flash asked.

"You don't want to know," Batman said.

"Switching to radio silence," Shayera said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Entrance to an Antarctic Military Compound_

Vixen looked through his binoculars and saw John give the sign. He looked to Fire and said, "We're on, Fire Starter." And then Fire fired at the compound.

As the arrow exploded, twenty soldiers went out to investigate the explosion. That allowed Batman and his group to slip inside. Once inside Batman, Shayera, and Flash headed towards the labs, while Nightwing, John, and Wonder Woman headed towards where Superman and the others were being held.

"Are you sure this is the right way," John asked, as they flew down the hallway.

"Very," Nightwing said, as they made a left and came to a stop at a door. Opening the door, they found Superman in the exact same type of cell he was in during the Thanagarian invasion.

"Superman," Wonder Woman said, stepping towards him.

"Big mistake," a voice over the intercom said, as the door closed in on them and a gas began to fill the room.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Antarctic Military Compound-Batman's group_

As Batman and his group ran down the hallway, Shayera noticed a room with monitors in it and stopped.

"Batman...Flash...we have a problem," Shayera said, going into the room. Turning back, Batman and Flash entered the room.

"What," Flash said, and Shayera pointed to the screen. There was J'onn, John, and Wonder Woman lying on the floor of Superman's cell.

"It's a trap," Batman said.

"Congrates, Batsy. You figured it out," a voice said from behind, "but too late."

The heroes turned to see a man point a gun at them, and then their worlds went black.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Antarctic Military Compound-Hallway_

Shayera opened her eyes and could feel a dull throbbing on the side of her head. She was being carried by someone and couldn't feel her arms and legs. She vaguely wondered why that was, but then was sidetracked by the lights passing overhead. She felt herself being lowered onto a table and was confused. Why's Flash...and Batman? She started to wiggle around to break free of her captor, but was held me down. It suddenly turned into a life or death situation and Shayera started to fight harder.

"Let me go," Shayera tried to scream, but it came out a jumbled mess. Her captor put his hand over her mouth to quiet her, and Shayera bite him.

"OW...that filthy hawk bit me," her captor said, pulled away from Shayera. Shayera took that opportunity to get away from him. She rolled onto the floor and tried to crawl away, but she was grabbed from behind by her waist, stopping her. Shayera looked at her captor and saw a blurred vision of a man. Shayera tried to fight him off, but she felt so weak.

"Mike, hit her with another dose," the blur said, as he pinned Shayera down. Then Shayera felt something being stabbed into her arm, and her world went black again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 19: Match

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Match.**

 _Location:_ _Antarctic Military Compound-Cellblock_

"Ugh," Shayera said, as she came out of the black void she'd been in what to her felt like moments before.

"The traitor's awake," She heard to her left. She rolled her head towards the voice, and saw Wonder Woman chained to a wall beside her.

"What?" Shayera asked.

"Don't act innocent," Wonder Woman spat at Shayera, "A Thanagarian...you and your kind had to be involved."

"I had nothing to do with this," Shayera said.

"Enough with the lies," Wonder Woman snapped, pulling at her restraints, trying to get to Shayera.

"Leave her allow she had nothing to do with this," Flash said, from his cell.

"Open your eyes, Flash," Green Lantern said, "she betrayed us again."

"I am innocent from this," Shayera said, rising to her feet. She tried to flex her wings, but found them to be bound by a metal band.

"Lies," Wonder Woman said, and Black Canary, Fire, and Ice added their agreement.

"Since you could invade us three years ago, you decided to try again now," Mari said. Soon Zatanna, Question, and Superman were adding they thought of Shayera being a traitor.

"Enough," Batman yelled, "This is not her doing...whoever is doing this wants everyone to blame Shayera, but she is not responsible."

"So you sided with the traitor too," Wonder Woman said. Before anyone could respond, guards came into the room.

"Looks like the gang is all awake," a voice said, coming into the room. It was a fair skinned man with short black hair. He had hazel eyes and was very tall. He was average built, but it was his smile that gave him away.

"Joker," Nightwing said.

"The boy wonder...all grown up and still in daddy bat's shadow," The Joker said, dismissing Nightwing.

"But on to the one I've been dying to meet," Joker said, walking over the Shayera's cage.

"Get away from her," Flash yelled, but was ignored.

"I thought you would be taller with all the trouble you caused," Joker said, sizing up Shayera.

"And you're just as insane as I thought you would be," Shayera said.

"Don't flirt with me, darling. I'll break your heart...if you have one," Joker replied.

"Go to Hell, Clown," Shayera snapped.

"Maybe we'll see each other there. You know I was told the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers…and you're just like me now in that respect," He said, his smile seeming to double.

"I'm nothing like you," Shayera said.

"Wrong, dearie…You're a bad guy now, according to the world." He laughed even louder. "Welcome to the villain family!"

"I'm not like you," Shayera yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Angel," Joker said, and then came close the bars, "But we both know the truth."

"The boss wants them all moved," a guard said, coming into the room, "He has a little show for everyone to see."

The guard pressed a button and the center floor shifted, and opened to reveal and long gray platform raised from the floor. The hero watched as a holographic projection of Watchtower appeared.

"What are you doing," Vigilante asked, as he saw the Joker pulling out a remote.

"Paying you all back for the hell you put our boss through," the Joker said and pressed the button

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Monitor Room_

"Mr. J'onn...we're picking something up on the scanner...and it's heading towards us fast," a tech said, to the mechanical superhuman. Red Tornado went behind the tech, and typed something into the computer, magnifying what the scanner picked up.

"It's a rocket," J'onn said, "Put shields up and start evacuating." And then turned on the intercom system, "Attention we have a class 1 threat to the Watchtower, precede to the launch pads."

"The shields won't come online, and something is locking me out of the system," the tech said.

"Same over here," another tech said.

"And here," a third tech said, "Nothing is responding."

"Thirty seconds 'til impact," one of the techs said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	21. Chapter 20: Falling From Heaven

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Falling From Heaven**

 _Location:_ _Antarctic Military Compound-Cellblock_

 _Shayera's Point Of View_

We'd just witness the destruction of the Watchtower, and I felt sick. I'd seen death before, so it wasn't that; but something made it just too much. I looked at everyone, and they all looked defeated, like there was nothing left.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Military Aircraft-Cargo Bay_

Shayera watched as they closed off the bay doors and then left them all alone.

"What's the plan," Flash said.

"There isn't one...Don't you get it. It's over," Black Canary said.

"We can't give up," Flash said.

"There's nothing left, kid," John said.

"What are you-" Flash started.

"Enough, Flash," Superman said, his head held low. Looking at him, Shayera realized something, which hit her like a blow to the chest. Kara (Supergirl) had been on the Watchtower. He's just lost his only blood relative.

"Superman, I'm so-" Shayera started getting up and walking towards him, but he cut her off.

"Don't...Just don't, Hawkgirl," he spat out at her.

Shayera felt as if he'd slapped her. Superman hadn't called her by Hawkgirl since the invasion. He was one of the few that called her by her name, and hearing him revert back to that name took a piece of her. That plus the venom in his voice was something that crippled her.

"I-" Shayera started, and that was a mistake. Because before anyone could say anything else, Superman had Shayera pushed against the wall by her throat. Shayera's head hit a weak point in the wall and messed up the wirering behind it. It did something, which caused the bay doors to open. We were flying over the Antarctic waters, and the cold and the snow seemed almost like it was demanding something come to it.

"Get off her, Superman," Batman said, and trying to pull him off of me. They'd removed his utility belt and left him in a pair of magnetized handcuffs.

"It's her fault," Superman said; knocking Batman backwards, out of the ship.

"Batman," Wonder Woman called, running towards to open doors and was about to go after him when a group of guards came in. They grabbed her and pushed her into a corner with the other heroes, but Superman wouldn't budge.

"Big S, let her go," Flash said, struggling against the guards.

"It's all her fault," Superman said, his eyes starting to glow red. He pushed her away towards the open doors, and she fell to her knees. He hit her with his laser vision and tore through part of her wings. Shayera screamed and struggle to get away but the only place to go would be out the bay doors.

"She should pay," Superman said and was about again to fire, "She has to pay."

"No," Flash yelled, finally breaking free of the guards and getting in front of Shayera. Superman laser hit him in the back and knocked both him and Shayera out of the plane and into the icy wasteland below.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Antarctic Ocean_

A man dressed in all black struggled in pushing a man dressed in red and a one-winged woman onto a drifting ice plate, while he himself drifted in the icy water.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	22. Interlude

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics.

* * *

 **Interlude**

 _The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion._

 _Albert Camus_

 _Time: Ten Years Into The Future_

H.E.O.M.A.A. took over after destroying the Watchtower. They told the world that it was time for them to once again be protected by their our kind. 'Humans with Humans' was there motto, and that won over so many in the begin. The world leaders even fell in line with them. Fools the whole lot.

After the world leaders gather H.E.O.M.A.A. the full right to 'act for the greater good of mankind', it became to the dark ages. H.E.O.M.A.A. had been very thorough in their "cleaning". Told the world that the problem wasn't good verses evil but human versus the rest. It made it easier for the leaders to sign off on exterminations.

First was Themyscira, claiming about the ancient warriors coming to end modern world. That was really just their gateway attack. Next H.E.O.M.A.A. tracked down every hero and villain that could be found. Afterwards they moved on to the civilians with the potential to become more. Those were the metas, humans with extra abilities. If people knew what would come from that, maybe they would have stopped the madness. Extraction was what they called it. The heroes, villains, and metas that were captured could be killed, and they called lucky. Others were either _transcended_ or tested…either way you gone.

The people realized the mistake that had been made, but it was too late. The leaders tried to gain back power, but they were slaughtered for acts of defiance.

Even help from the heaven wasn't enough. The last Green Lantern of Earth called out to the Lantern Corps, and when they arrived, it was devastation. H.E.O.M.A.A. wiped the Lantern Corp from existence. Many other planets came to try an help. World indebted to the Justice League and their deeds; but none could stand against H.E.O.M.A.A.'s forces. Eventually the world learned to live with H.E.O.M.A.A. and its demons.

But not everything was bad. H.E.O.M.A.A. concentrated the world population and systemized life. Scientists were congregated in mass cities, and that lead to amazing advances. Agricultural techniques were combined from the entire world, leading to mass harvests. The world simple molded itself into a society divided into fragments but perfectly integrated. It would have been beautiful if not a cover for such dark core.

But that is the thing about society with a dark core; there is always a fraction of light fighting to shine through. They're known at the Undergrounds. They were heroes and metas and even villains who escaped capture. And it wasn't just them; people who saw the wrong and sided with them were apart of it. The undergrounds lived in hided cities outside the walls of H.E.O.M.A.A.'s societies. They fought against the forces in camps, at walls, and even in cities.

Ten years of fighting…

Ten years of lose…

Ten years of darkness…

And for some ten years of captivity…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	23. Chapter 21: Angels Fall and Devils Rise

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Angels Fall and Devils Rise**

 _Location: Military Camp in the Middle East desserts_

In a room that had a soft glowing green sat the once proud Superman. The hero, who stood for everything that was good, now reduced to a lab rat. They were using him and the few superheroes left as tools to create weapons...armor from Wonder Woman bracelets, a camouflage suit based off Metamorpho (Rex Mason) abilities, a laser as stronger as Superman's own laser vision. And if that wasn't worse, they used the non-powered were used as lab rats for any medical chemicals or "incentives" in case any of the power-holding superhero got a little out of hand.

Superman was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his cell door opening.

"Oh, how might have fallen," the guard said, entering his cell.

"One day, you all will pay for what you have done," Superman said, not looking at the guard.

"Really, what are you going to do...Kill me as you did your so-called friends," the guard taunted, and superman lunged at him. The guard reached his weapon and smack Superman in the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't forget...in this room, you are weak and easily dealt with," the guard said, before leaving.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Bucharest, Romania_

Out in the outskirts, near a railroad, a still in construction building is being occupied by H.E.O.M.A.A. general along with his thugs. On the top floor tied to a chair is a woman. She is barefooted and covering in bruises and cuts. Her hair is a mess of caramel curls; and her black dress is torn in places, much to the pleasure of her capturers.

"Acest lucru nu este modul în care mi-am dorit seara pentru a merge." ( _This is not how I wanted the evening to go._ ) the general said.

"Știu cum ai vrut în această seară pentru a merge ... Crede-mă, acest lucru este mai bine." ( _I know how you wanted this evening to go…Believe me, this is better._ ) the woman replied.

"Am ajuns la acest cos nu numit de un oraș pentru un sfat pe o tabără meta, și mi se pare încerci să seducă unul din căpitanii mei." ( _I come to this no named pimple of a town for a tip on a meta camp, and I find you trying to seduce one of my captains._ ) the general said and then signaled on of the thugs behind her chair. The thugs grabbed the chair and moved her to the open shaft in the middle of the room and tipped the chair back so it was balancing on the edge.

"M-am gândit Generală Snyder a fost responsabil de captare meta." ( _I thought General_ _Snyder_ _was in charge of meta capture._ ) The woman said, the fear clear on her face.

"Snyder? Reputatia ta este destul de o progresie. Faimosul mic _Shrikethrush_... nimic altceva decât un chip frumos." ( _Snyder? Your reputation is quite a progression. The famous little Shrikethrush...nothing but a pretty face._ ) the general said, moving over to a table filled with tools.

"Chiar crezi că sunt drăguță?" ( _You really think I'm pretty?_ ) The woman asked, before one of the thugs grabbed her face.

"Nu pentru mult timp" ( _Not for long_ ) the general said, walking over to the woman with a pair of pliers. Just as the general was forcing her mouth open, one of the thug's cellphone rang.

"Serios."( _Seriously._ ) The gereral yelled, moving away from the woman.

"Ye?" The thug said, answering the phone and then turned to the general, "It's for you."

"Who the hell is..." the general yelled, taking the phone.

"You're at Bucharest Metal Works, top floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." A man on the line said.

The general looks down at the phone and then at the woman. And then he moves to the woman and places the phone against her ear, since she was tied to the chair.

"What the hell are you thinking," the woman said, holding the phone with her shoulder.

"Talia, we need you to come in," the man said.

"We need you to come in," the man said.

"Are you kidding? I'm working," the woman-Talia-said.

"This takes precedence," the man replied.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything," Talia argued.

"I don't give everything," the general said, looking at the two thugs, and Talia gave him a look.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now," Talia said.

"It's the Commander," the man said, and that made the world seem to pause. Or at least, it made Talia's world pause.

"Let me put you on hold," Talia said.

She nods to the general. As he comes to take the phone off her, Talia hits him with her leg and headbutts him. Still tied, she stands up and starts attacking the thugs. she rolls over one thug after she trips him. She then stomps on the other thug's foot with peg of the chair, then knocks him out with a headbutt **.**

She then flips over and falls down hard on the first thug, breaking the chair. She rolls away and sees the thug stand. She runs at him drop kicking him, falls down and flips right back up and wraps her legs around his neck and knocks him out cold.

She goes over to the general, who is struggling to stand, and grabs the general, wraps his leg around with a hanging chain and drops him down the open shaft, dangling.

"Get me a car," Talia said, after picking up the phone and her heels and walking away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Marvel has given every one of the Avengers except Hawkeye and Black Widow their own movie._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	24. Chapter 22: Wishes of Man

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Wishes of Man**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Bedroom_

"I am sorry...there's nothing else I can do," A man in a white coat said to a young woman, as she knelt beside a man on a bed. She was holding his hand, and her red hair hide her face from view.

"He doesn't has much time left," the doctor said, as he left the room. The woman stayed there crying. After a few minutes, another woman and a man in a wheelchair came into the room. He went behind the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't fair," The woman said, her voice thick with tears.

"What can we do to...please, tell us what we can do," the other woman-Talia-asked, coming to sit with the man in the bed.

"Where's my son," the man asked.

"We'll find him, Bruce," The man said, looking down at the man who had saved his life on many occasions. He had been a true hero.

"What now," the other man asked, after Bruce had fallen asleep.

"We hit them with everything we have...and get back his son," the woman said, lifting up her head. Her piercing green eyes were full of pain and rage.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Command Center_

"So where are they," Talia asked, as her and the man in the wheelchair enter the command center.

"We have two location with the high probability of housing them," the man said, rolling over to the main computer.

"And they all alive," Talia asked.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything with all the rest present," he answered, typing away at the computer.

"Which location are we hitting," Going over to a holographic map in the center on the room.

"Both…we're going for all the big guns at once; and your team and hers are going," he said, as two different locations appeared on the map.

"That's insanity…They're not going to let me touch them, let alone trust me to get them out," Talia said, walking around the map.

"They're not going to have a choice," The man replied.

"Commander, you know that the princess trusts me about as far as she can throw-" Talia replied.

"That's not your target," Commander interrupted her, "That's hers"

"Bozhe moi," the redheaded woman said in Russian, after hearing the man's statement as she entered the room.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Military Compound in Greenland_

Trapped. Trapped and unable to fight. Unable to save the one that need saving. Unable to free themselves. Trapped in cells, and the playthings for a madman.

Men once known Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Question (Vic Sage), Steel (John Henry Irons), Ray (Raymond C. "Ray" Terrill), and Vigilante (Greg Saunders), are now reduced to men in chains used as science experiments.

Women, who were once role model to young children, now have been beaten down to former shells of the women they once were: Oracle(Barbara), Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) and Rocket (Raquel Ervin).

This was what the heroes of the past were reduced to. Broken men and women, locked away in cells. Hidden away from all that they once knew.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So school was killer this semester, but I'm out now. So I'm hoping to do a lot of updating before I go back._

 _Marvel has given every one of the Avengers except Hawkeye and Black Widow their own movie._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	25. Chapter 23: Entrance

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Entrance**

 _Location:_ _An Aircraft Flying Toward the Syrian Desert_

"You have an hour to get in and get out...if you don't check in within that time we're send the rest of the unit in after you," a man, on the communication screen in the loading bay, said to a woman in a black leather skinsuit with body armor and black-heeled boots. She checked all her weapons and tied up her red hair.

"Understood," She said, as she straddled a black motorcycle and put on a black helmet.

"And one more thing," the man said

"Yes," the woman said, turning her bike to the bay door.

"Be careful," the man said.

"I'm always careful," The woman said.

"I was there in Kamashi," the man said, opening the bay door.

"It's always Kamashi with you," The woman replied before launching out of the hovering aircraft.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _An Aircraft Flying Toward the Coast of Greenland_

"Secure channel seven," a blonde woman said, as she adjusted an earpiece into place. Her short blonde ringlet curls were a mess about her face. Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel)

"Seven secure," a black-hair woman replied, as she switched through radio channels. Cheshire (Jade Nguyen)

"You do anything fun Saturday night," a third woman asked, as she pulled her long curly caramel-colored hair back into a ponytail. Talia al Ghul

"Well since me and my boyfriend had our falling out a few years ago, I like to stay in and have me time…you know curl up on the couch with a nice book and glass of white wine or a full magazine and access to the shooting range," Harley joked, while checking her weapons.

"Oh, 'falling out' is that what you call shooting a man between the eyes" Talia asked, checking her blade.

"What can I say? Break-ups can be so messy" Harley said, with a smile.

"Coming up by the drop zone, ladies," Cheshire said.

"You know, if you ask Jason out, from Statistics, he'll probably say yes" Talia said, opening the air hatch to the ocean breeze.

"That's why I don't ask," Harley said.

"Too shy or too scared," Talia asked.

"Too busy" Harley said, before jumping out of the aircraft.

"Was she wearing a parachute," Cheshire asked, crossing her arms and looking out the aircraft.

"Probably," Talia answered.

"I'm not filling out the paperwork if she wasn't" Cheshire replied, before following out the aircraft, with a parachute.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Military Compound in Syrian Desert_

At the center of a military base, was a barrack that housed all the captured superheroes. Some were merely chained to the walls of their cells, and other were be kept in rooms that held their power in check-such as Superman, who was in rooms that emitted kryptonite radiation.

"Food time, Amazonian whore," a man said, walking up to Wonder Woman's cell. She didn't respond.

"Did you heard me you filthy-" the man's taunting was abruptly cut of. Wonder Woman looked up to see the man standing directly in front of her cell. He was staring at his chest, where there was a sword sticking right through him. The sword was pulling out, and the man's body fell to the floor. Wonder Woman looked at the person who had killed the guard who had tormented her every day for the pass six years and saw a woman dress all in black holding two swords and a gun of some sort strapped to her waist and a black face shield on.

"Who are you," Wonder Woman asked, her voice cracking from lack of use.

"Stop where you are. You are under arrest by the H.E.O.M.A.A. Drop your weapons and put your hands where we can see them," A guard said from behind the woman. The woman in black turned and saw four men pointing their weapons at her.

"Drop your weapons," the guard said again. The woman's grip on her weapons tightens.

"Take her drop, boys," the guard said, but before any on them could react, the woman said thrown out a four-ended wired cord that grabbed onto each weapon and pulled them away.

"Oh, you want to be a hero, eh? Trying to rescue all these wash-outs...Mike, Smith, Vance, let show her a thing or two," the guard said. The four men, all easily twice the woman's size, circled her. She tightens her grip on the two swords. The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 _'Remember when you're fighting, the most important thing to do it is breathe. Find your center and wait. Let your attacker come to you.'_ She heard her friend's voice. She heard boots crunched in the sand that lined the floor. From behind her, she heard a feint _SWISH_ , and her eyes snapped open.

Pivoting sharply on the toe of her right foot, she swung her left hand at the man. Pulling his chest back out of the way, he lost his balance. A step forward, and her hands came together, pushing at his chest with her fists. He struggled for breath as he fell flat against the ground with a THUD. But she wasn't paying attention; she was already defending against the next attacker.

Her knives dropped to ground, and she grabbed for the fist that he threw at her. Both her hands firmly grasped his forearm and pulled it toward her. The right stayed where it was, but the left released the arm to fix itself behind his head, shoving it toward her knee. The blood had barely started to flow from his nose as she stepped on his thigh and vaulted into the air. Using his shoulders to control her flight, her right boot found its way to the third man's head. As he hit the ground, she landed in a crouching position on his chest. A quick flick of her wrist pulled an extra knife from its hiding spot against the shaft of her boot, and she sent it sailing at her last opponent. It found a home in his chest.

As the last of her attacks fell to the floor, the woman retrieved her weapons and sheathed her swords on her back, and then going to a wall panel and typed in a few codes, shutting off the security system and opening all the cell doors.

The superheroes stared in shock at the woman who had just taken down four soldiers and released them.

"Who are you," Superman(Clark) said, as Metamorpho (Rex Mason) helped him from his cell.

"The person saving you all," the woman said, "We have about three minutes until they notice your all gone so we need to move."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Military Compound in Greenland_

Outside the hold cellblock, a commotion could be heard. The guards one by one left to see what it was until they were all gone. The non-powered heroes and vigilantes were left in their cells to see what was to come; when out of the hallway, walked a masked figure. It was clearly a women, who had two gun strapped to her waist and a long curly brunette ponytail was swinging back and forth behind her.

The woman did not spare the captives a glance as she walked up to the control station.

"Freeze," A guard calls out running into the doorway with a gun pointed at the woman. The woman doesn't stop, nor does she even flinch at the gunfire a moment later. A guard drops to the floor a moment later, and a blonde-haired, masked woman in a black crop top, black legging, and combat boots entered the room. She had four pistols strapped to her waist and in thighs, and a sawed off double barrel shotgun and sword strapped onto her back.

"Thanks," the brunette said.

"Yeah. You're completely helpless without me," The blonde teased

"What about the guy that works at the bar? He's kind of cute," the brunette said, motioning to the control console.

"Open the cells and then find me a date," The blonde said.

"I'm multitasking," The brunette teased, before going to the computer and starter texting away. A minute later the cell doors open, but no one moved. The heroes were not sure if they could trust the newcomers.

"Are you gonna stay in their all day or are you gonna escape," the brunette woman said, her voice vaguely familiar to Dick.

"Some of us aren't able to-" Oracle(Barbara) said her voice trailing off from her place on her cot in her cell.

"That's why I came prepared," the blonde woman said, walking over to Barbara 's cell and placing a silver metallic device on her back. Barbara gasped, when the women turned the device on.

"A sub-neural device...but how? Their destroyed it when they came for me," Barbara said slowly lifting herself up with the help of the blonde.

"Who are you," Dick asked, as the heroes all came out of their cells.

"Follow us to find out," the blonde woman said, turning around and walking out of the cellblock. The heroes followed behind her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	26. Chapter 24: Trapped

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Trapped**

 _Location: Coast of Greenland_

 ** _"Who are you," Dick asked, as the heroes all came out of their cells._**

 ** _"Follow us to find out," the blonde woman said, turning around and walking out of the cellblock. The heroes followed behind her._**

"How did she get this device...mine was the only one in existence and I destroy it and all my work before they came for me," Barbara said, as they followed the woman across the desert.

"Did you see how she took out those guards...I've only seen moved like that in the H.D.A.L.," Steel (John Henry Irons) said, looking at around at the group.

"What are you talking about? What is the H.D.A.L.," Dick said.

"High dangerous and lethal...It was a special unit in the Marines. They also called the death squad," John said.

"Who is she," Question asked.

"Who cares...she freed us from that horror house," Zatanna said.

"Don't you find it odd though," Dick said quietly looking out the back of the truck, "No ones come for us in ten years...Why now?"

Before anyone could answer, the truck stopped. The cover on the truck was removed and the woman motioned the heroes out.

"Why'd we stop...shouldn't we continue away from the people who held us captive," Ray said. The blonde woman didn't answer, merely tapped on the side of her helmet.

"Base, rendezvous point acquired," She said, and then ten seconds later an airship flew overhead and circled around and landed.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Syrian Desert_

 ** _"Who are you," Superman said, as Vigilante helped him from his cell._**

 ** _"The person saving you all," the woman said, "We have about three minutes until they notice your all gone so we need to move."_**

"ETA for the transport," the woman in black said into her earpiece.

"Five minutes, Ma'am," a soldier's reply came through.

"Excellent," the woman said, "Make should Bulleyes goes for another round before circling to meet us."

"Yes, Ma'am," was the reply.

Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Princess Diana), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Red Arrow (Roy Harper), Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance), Metamorpho (Rex Mason), and Hawk (Hank Hall) were watching her from their places by the military trunk. They weren't sure what to make of this woman. She had saved them, and snuck them out of the base, while it was under fire But who was she. They knew nothing about this woman.

"So are you gonna tell us who you are," Rex asked the mysterious woman. The woman merely leaned against her motorcycle.

"Well, deal with her silence later," Roy said, "Looks like our ride is here."

They watched as the airship got closer and closer, and then suddenly an missile came out of nowhere and hit the airship The explosion rattled the ground and a fireball erupted in the sky almost over their heads.

"Look out!" yelled Diana.

The fiery wreckage of the airship crashed in a heap only a few yards ahead of them and their vehicles, exploding and sending shrapnel in every the blast dimmed down, the heroes surveyed the damage. The aircraft was in a fiery blaze; the truck and motorcycle was overturned.

"What the hell was that," Rex said.

"Trouble," John said, pointing towards a sand cloud. The hero looked and saw an aircraft and two trucks coming their way.

"Surrender now...You are under arrest by H.E.O.M.A.A." A voice called out as the vehicles pulled up to the heroes. The soldiers climbed out of the truck and surrounded the heroes and raised their weapons.

"No way we all get through this..." Dinah said, seeing the number of soldiers.

"I got no plans tomorrow night," Roy said, looking around.

"Well, Miss Black, what are we going to do now," Hank asked. The woman didn't answer.

"Now, boys, wait a minute," A voice called out to the soldiers. "I'd love to met the person who was able to enter out base and free all the hero," the voice said again, and a tall blond hair woman appeared from behind the soldiers. She was in a white bodysuit, with her silver-lavender hair pulled into high ponytail. It was Tala the Enchantress.

"Now, who are you," Tala asked, as she circled the woman in black who had four soldier pointing their guns at her. The woman said nothing.

"Now, now, I'd love to know who was able to break a group of has-beens out of my facility," Tala said.

"And I'd love to know how you got the facility," The woman in black said.

"With my grace and obvious assets," Tala replied with a laugh.

"Please…Using feminine wiles to get what you want? Read a book, sister. That passive-aggressive number went out years ago," the woman in black said, and that wiped the smile off Tala's face.

"You know you can remove the helmet or we can do it for you. But if we do it, your head comes off with it," Tala said. The woman in black slowly reached up to her helmet and pulled it off. There was a gasp as she shook out her red, shoulder-length hair.

"Shayera," John whispered.

"So the fallen angel returns," Tala said.

"Just because I had wings doesn't make me an angel," Shayera said.

"Aren't you a fierce little thing," Tala said, with a smirk.

"And you're just a washed up witch with her powers bind," Shayera said, mockingly.

"Kill her," Tala ordered. Shayera looked straight at the her, as the soldier behind her aimed his rifle at her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ _Batman and Robin (1997) was a great movie that had a good and sassy batgirl; and the second Avengers movie was a nice mix of all the movies (but it completely ruined Pinocchio_ _for me).__

 _Shoutout to dragonscales00 for reviewing almost every chapter of this story._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	27. Chapter 25: Exit

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Exit**

 _Location:_ _Syrian Desert_

 ** _"So the fallen angel returns," Tala said._**

 ** _"Just because I had wings doesn't make me an angel," Shayera said._**

 ** _"Aren't you a fierce little thing," Tala said, with a smirk._**

 ** _"And you're just a washed up witch with her powers bind," Shayera said, mockingly._**

 ** _"Kill her," Tala said. Shayera looked at the soldier, who aimed his rifle at her head._**

Then she heard the sound of an engine, and couldn't help but smile. Not even a heartbeat later a whistling sound could be heard, and then missiles hit the H.E.O.M.A.A. aircraft and truck. The soldiers surrounding Shayera looked up, and she attacked. She first knocked the guns out of the men's hands and then pulled out her two swords. The heroes could only watch in amazement, as the soldiers who had help bring down an armored airship had their throats and arms and legs slashed open.

As Shayera faced off with the soldiers, three soldiers propelled out of the airship overhead. One was a powerfully built white man that had to have at least six different guns on him, he look familiar to the heroes but it was hard to place him, especially with his mask hiding his face. He didn't waste a second before firing at the H.E.O.M.A.A. soldiers. The next was as a dark hair woman with a crossbow pistol with laser targeting, and was firing a series of arrows that were striking at the H.E.O.M.A.A. soldiers. It took a moment, but John realized who the woman was.

"Huntress," He said.

The last was a man. He was smaller that the first and wasn't holding as many weapons, but he was taking down soldiers left and right. Tala and what few soldiers she had left quickly climbed into a truck that hadn't been hit by a missile and rode off.

"Shayera, is that you," John asked, stepping closer to her.

"Hello, John," She said mildly. Then without warning she lashed out with a kick across John's face that knocked him onto his back.

"He had that coming," Helena said, strapping her weapon to her waist.

"Bullseye and Deadshot," Shayera said, as the airship landed.

"Ma'am," the two masked soldiers said together.

"Help the heroes into the ship and meet me in the cockpit in five minutes," Shayera said, heading into the ship.

"Shayera, wait," John said, and tried to run up to her, but was stopped be Huntress, who was pointing her gun at his head.

"You might be a hero and a Green Lantern; but I'm positive an arrow to the head would be fatal," Helena said, moving her hand to the trigger.

"Get out of my way, Huntress," John said, trying to move around her, but she stayed in front of him.

"Commander, permission to shot barring fatality," Helena asked, not turning to face Shayera or lowering her weapon from John's face.

"Stand down, Helena," Shayera said, moving to enter the airship.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Command Center_

"We have acquired the Leaguers," came Shayera's voice from the video fed.

"Excellent, return to base and then escort them to the barrack on the North Mountains," a man in a wheelchair said.

"Will do," Shayera answered, and then signed off.

The man sighed and wheeled over to his desk and picked up a photo of him, Shayera, and another man.

"They're coming home, Bruce," the man said, "I hope we made you proud."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	28. Chapter 26: Homeward Bound

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Homeward Bound**

 _Location:_ _Syrian Desert_

 ** _"Commander, permission to shot barring fatality," Helena asked, not turning to face Shayera or lowering her weapon from John's face._**

 ** _"Stand down, Helena," Shayera said, moving to enter the airship._**

"I should shot you right now," Helena said, and then a moment later holstered her weapon and following Shayera onto the ship.

"You still a song bird," the masked man, who was carrying more guns than should be, said walking up to Dinah.

"What did you just call me," Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) asked the man.

"The same thing I always call you, Song Bird," the man replied, stopping right in front of Dinah.

"It can't be," Dinah mumbled, reaching for his mask. Seeing the blue eyes under the mask brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey," the man said.

"Ollie," Dinah whispered.

"Song Bird," the man said. He was Oliver Queen. He was Green Arrow, but now apparently went by Bullseye.

"You're alive," Dinah said.

"Yes," Bullseye said. Before he could say anything else, Dinah was kissing him. She was kissing the man she loved. The man she had thought to be dead these years. The man that with his death had taken a part of her with him.

"Enough with the mushy-ness," Deadshot said.

"You're alive," Dinah said, once they pulled apart.

"Sorry for the wait," Bullseye said.

"You're alive…nothing else matters," Dinah said.

"Queen," Superman said, looking at the man.

"Superman," Bullseye said, looking at the heroes and nodding his head.

"Hey kid," Bullseye said, spotting Roy and pulling away from Dinah.

"You're alive," Roy said.

"Yeah," Bullseye said, walking towards Roy.

"How is that," Roy asked, as Bullseye stopped in front of him.

"I'll explain it later…I have something a little bit more important to do now," Bullseye said.

"What," Roy asked.

"This," Bullseye said, before wrapping his arms around Roy. A moment later, Roy was returning the hug.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Aircraft flying from Greenland_

"Ow," Nightwing (Dick Grayson) said, as the doctor set his shoulder.

"There's not much more I can do here on the ship," the doctor said, as he adjusted a sling on him, "When we reach the base I can get you a better case on you."

"Thanks," Dick said, before the man left, leaving Dick and the other heroes alone. No one said anything for a few minutes until Steel (John Henry Irons) broke the silence.

"So does anyone think this is a trap," John asked.

"I don't think so," Vigilante (Greg Saunders) said.

"You don't hope so," Question (Vic Sage) said.

"Who are they," Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) said.

"I'm surprised you have to asked," a voice came from the doorway. The group turned and saw the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Who are you," Dick asked.

"Boy Wonder is wondering on me…What an honor" the woman said, smirking.

"Harley Quinn" Dick said, shocked.

"So this is a trap," Vic said.

"Lillie, are you making trouble," another voice said, and then the brunette woman appeared in the doorway. She was without her mash, and her accent was clear and a trigger for Barbara.

"Talia al Ghul," Barbara gasped.

"Just letting all the secrets out," another voice said, and then the black-haired woman appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you," Ray (Raymond C. "Ray" Terrill) said.

"Cheshire," the black-haired said, with a tilt of her head.

"It's a trap," Vic said.

"So paranoid" Talia said.

"But so missed," Cheshire said.

"It is quite an odd pair" Harley said.

"What" Rocket (Raquel Ervin) asked.

"You'll see" Cheshire said.

"Where are we going" Greg asked.

"You'll see" Harley said.

"Are there others" Raquel asked.

"Yes," Talia said.

"Who" Ray asked.

"You'll see" Harley said.

"Stopping saying that. Give us answers," Dick said.

"The answers to seen are not ones I will give," Talia said, and then turned and left the room.

"Wait," Zatanna asked, "Please what happened after Shayera and Flash and Batman fell?"

"With all respect, sweetie," Harley said, "I don't think that's a question I can answer...Many things have happened, and those stories just aren't mine to tell."

Without saying anything else, Harley and Cheshire left the medical bay.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Aircraft flying from_ _Syrian Desert_

"So anyone gonna comment on Shayera," Rex said.

"I thought that she was dead along with Flash and Batman," Clark said.

"We all did," John said.

"So then if she's alive, the other maybe to," John said.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe on that one," came a voice from the doorway. They turned and saw Helena leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you mean," Diana asked.

"The only reason we were able to come for all was because of a dying man's wish...Now, yes we did try to come early, but we couldn't risk losing anyone. Because there is so few of us...because we had to find all those who were left, find out who was actual die and who was hiding...think of cover stories for those missing," Helena said, "But if I had had my way, we would have left some of you to rot, you sorry excuse for a-"

"Helena, report to flight deck...Helena, report to flight deck," a voice on the intercom said.

Helena gave the group a look before leaving. As she left, she bumped into Deadshot.

"Well, what's up with little Miss Arrow," Deadshot mumbled, as he enter the medical bay. Then turned to the heroes and said, "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

"Where exactly are we landing," Hank asked.

"Where all undergrounds go for registration and reintroduction," Deadshot said, "UnderGround."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	29. Chapter 27: Hidden City

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Hidden City**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Command Center_

" _Citadel, this is craft 89G54. We need an entryway,_ " Helena voice came in through the speaker.

"Please given access code, 89G54," The air control man said into the mic.

" _Sesame oscailte,_ " Helena said.

"Welcome back," The air control man replied.

"Command, I have Syrian team enroot to base southern entrance," The air control man said from his station.

"I have to the Greenland team already in the north tunnel," Another air control man said from her station.

"Let's go greet the new arrival," the Commander said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Aircraft flying from_ _Syrian Desert_

From the window in the room the leagues were in, they saw the peaks of Everest.

"Is the plan to freeze us to death," Metamorpho (Rex Mason) said.

"Not exactly," Oliver said

"Are we at least going to turn because we're heading straight from that cliff," Red Arrow (Roy Harper) said.

"Nope," Oliver said.

"This is how they're going to kill us," Hawk (Hank Hall) said.

"Yes, we risked the lives of our men to rescue you, only to crash you into a cliff, along with ourselves," Deadshot said, as her checked over his weapons, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're gonna want to see this," Oliver said. They looked out the window, and saw the cliff coming closer and closer. Just where it looked as through the aircraft was going to hit the cliff, the cliff simmers, and vanished, allowing the craft the fly into a cave system.

"Pretty cool," Hank said, seeing the cave walls fly pass the window. Soon they craft was landing onto of large platform.

"Follow me," Oliver said, and then led the heroes to the cargo bay and then out the ship.

"It's hollow, " Diana said.

"The mountain walls are half a mile thick, so technically we are at ground level," Oliver said, leading the group over to a large hanger off the platform and against the cave wall.

Green Lantern (John Stewart) looked behind the group and saw Shayera exit the aircraft. She gave some orders to a group of me, before walking over to a small cave off of the hangar.

"What is she doing," John said, catching the attention of both league and their rescuers. They watched as a white wolf, a snow leopard, and a small crow on top of wolf. Shayera headed straight to the animals, and Oliver grabbed John's shoulder to stop him from interfering with her. Shayera started to remove the top of her bodysuit revealing a black sports bra and her tattoos. The tattoos were remarkable. The tattoos were a ring of vines and roses wrapped all around in a circle on the top of her chest and back. There were outlines of various animals (wolves, leopards, birds, etc.) that went down her back before ending at a mass of coiled snakes at her lower back.

"What is she doing," Dinah asked, seeing Shayera kneel down in front of the animals. Shayera held out her hand and the crow flew to her.

" _Evigilare faciatis voluntatem meam et manete et tua mea lovelies hodie_ ," Shayera whispered, holding the crow. Both the crow and her tattoos glowed before crow moved to her shoulder and seemed to push itself against the crow outline. The glow only lasted for a minute more, before Shayera was make to normal except a small tattoo on her shoulder that was once an outline was a small copy of the crow that had vanished.

"What the hell was that," Roy said.

"Those were _moot tagin ivils_ ," a voice behind them said. The heroes turned around and saw a man dress in a camouflage uniform with a black hat and black sunglasses in a wheelchair.

"She received them after taking down a meta-human isolation camp in Beijing," the man said. Behind the mad was the group of captured heroes from Greenland.

"Dick," Roy said, seeing his friend walking towards them with his arm in a sling. Roy went passed the group to his head.

"Roy," Dick said, glad to see his friend. The two friends might have had more of a reunion, if it had not been for Jade, who pulled Roy into a kiss before he could get close to Dick.

"Meta-what?" Vigilante (Greg Saunders) said.

"Meta-human...Like Catwoman or Black Canary and even Helena," the man answered.

"Are you telling stories about me, Commander," Helena said, walking over to the group.

"Helena," Question (Vic Sage) said, pushing Ray (Raymond C. "Ray" Terrill) and Steel (John Henry Irons) out of his way.

"Hey Vic," Helena said, walking right up to him.

"I thought you were…the probability that they would keep you alive was low...And then they brought in your mask-" Vic said, startting to babble. But was stopped when Helena put a finger so his lips and cupping his face with her other hand.

"Shhh," Helena said, "I'm right here, and not going anywhere." And then kissed him.

"Anyways, meta-human is an individual with powers or abilities that can't be explained, and are usually passed down from the parents," the man in the wheelchair said.

"And you think that's what I am," Dinah said.

"Haven't you ever wonder how it is that you can scream so loud, or even why Catwoman could manipulate her body like a cat without the need for a talisman like Mari did," the man asked.

"How do you know that?...Who are you," Diana asked.

"Well, now a days, I go by Commander W, but years ago, Princess," the man said reaching up for his hat and sunglasses, "I went by the Flash." He finished, revealing his red hair and green eyes.

"Wally, is that really you," Clark said.

"It sure is, but we can talk later...Helena, Oliver, show them to the Northern barracks," Wally said, to the men behind him.

"But shouldn't we-" Shayera started.

"I need to discuss something with you in private first," Wally said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I did some research and found that Himalayan wolves, Snow Leopards, and Alpine Chough(type of crow) have been found to live on or near Mount Everest._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	30. Chapter 28: Story of A Hero

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Story of A Hero**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Hanger_

 **"Wally, is that really you," Clark said.**

 **"It sure is, but we can talk later...Helena, Oliver, show them to the Northern barracks," Wally said, to the men behind him.**

 **"But shouldn't we-" Shayera started.**

 **"I need to discuss something with you in private first," Wally said.**

"Please follow us," two soldiers said to the heroes and led them all from the hanger.

"What was that about, Wally...We should be getting-" Shayera said after the heroes were out of sight.

"That's what I need to talk with you about," Wally said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City- Hallway off of the Hanger_

"I did that to him," Clark said, looking back to the doorway.

"You didn't have a chosen...you were-" Diana tried to comfort Clark, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's no excuse," Clark said, moving away from her. Diana tried to comfort him, as did some of the other heroes; but Rocket (Raquel Ervin) was very quiet and kept looking back to the hanger. This caught Steel (John Henry Irons)'s attention.

"Where is he," Raquel asked.

"Where's who," Steel asked, catching several people's attention.

"We've seen Hawkgirl minus her wings, Flash in a wheel chair, so I'm wonder where is Batman," Raquel replied. No one had time to think on her question, because right then a scream rang out through the air. The leagues took off running toward the sound.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City- Hanger_

"No…No…" Shayera murmured over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Shayera," Wally said.

"He promised...He promised he'd hold on," Shayera said, and then just cried.

"Deadshot, Harley," Wally called over, "Take her to her room."

Just as Deadshot was picking Shayera up, the other heroes arrived. John saw Shayera as they was turning around a corner and started to follow after when Helena appeared in front of him.

"Leave her alone," Helena said.

"Huntress, get out of my way," John said, and tried to move pass her.

"If you think I'm letting you get close to her after what you caused to my father, you're stupider than I thought," Helena said.

"Your father was killed by the Italian mob, mafia princess," Vigilante (Greg Saunders) said.

"Wrong father," Helena snapped. The heroes looked at each other confused, wondering what she could mean; and Helena seeing their confusion gave a dark little chuckle.

"You don't know," Helena said, "Un-freaking-believable...you would think known each other for years would make you know each over better."

"What are you talking about, Huntress," Clark (Superman) said.

"First of all, my name is Helena. You know my name so use it," Helena said, "and secondly, to answer you question we have to a look at the history of Gotham's mask hero...her Dark Knight."

"What does this have to do with him," Diana asked, but Helena ignored her.

"Once upon a time, Gotham was once the most dangerous city in the world. Her dark street were never a place for anyone to feel safe...That is until him came. The Batman. Most thought him to be a myth that so going around, but he wasn't. He stroke fear into all the evildoers and make the city safe once more.

"And during his time in protecting dear Gotham, he fell in love with the very thing he was helping fight against. Catwoman, who was the queen of Gotham's criminal underworld, had managed to work her way into hi heart. And after one of their many triste, Catwoman found herself with child. Now what kind of woman...what kind of mother would she be in bringing a child into her world? So she disappeared and returned one year later, having never told the father of his child...of his daughter," Helena finished.

"But here's the part of the story that no one knows about," Helena continued, " Batman did know about his daughter, and over the years found ways to slip into her life...going to one of her parents fundraising parties, going to her school dance recital as a benefactor of the school, funding a soccer tournament that her team received a invitation to...all the way unto her parents were murder.

"Now most would think at this point he would have told the girl he was her father; but how could he? How could her tell someone that the people who raised you...the people who loved you were nothing you? He couldn't, so he let her be.

"Until she went to her mother's doctor one day and was told that there was no possible way for them to be related. And after having her police friend run her blood thru a few system found out who her father was. And so final after twenty long years, the Batman was able to hold his daughter and call her by her true birth name...Helena Serenity Wayne."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke! And the person to break the silence was Diana by saying the three words she wanted to speak since getting out the plane.

"Where is Batman," she asked.

"Dead."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I took inspiration from the Bird of Prey backstory of Huntress. Also I'm planning on bringing another villain into the Rebel team. Anyone have a guess to who?_

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	31. Chapter 29: Letters

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Letters**

 _Location: Valley Base-Cemetery_

"And today on August 16, 20XX, we say good bye to Bruce Wayne, after his ten year battle against Cold Agglutinin Disease," the priest said to the crowd.

"This can't be happening," Diana murmured, as she watched Wally, Helena, and Shayera stand by the casket as it was lowered into the ground.

"This wasn't suppose to happen like this," Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) said.

"What is that thing that Dr. Fate always said...oh, yes. Fate is never written in stone," Metamorpho (Rex Mason) said.

"But some are foretold in the stars," Zatanna said, "And this was not."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Wally's Office_

Shayera watched the screen in a daze as the men cleaned out Bruce's office from her place at the virtual window. He hadn't used it in months, but he hadn't wanted anyone in there to touch anything. Shayera turned her head to see Helena and Harley seating on the small couch, and Wally was at his desk. They were all quiet, each with their own thoughts. A little while later, on of the men who were cleaning out the office came to the door.

"Is there anything else," Shayera asked.

"Yes," one of the men said, pulling out a large yellow envelope and handing it to Wally, "He asked that these letters behind to be delivered."

"Okay," Wally said, and opened the yellow envelope in his lap. He looked through the letters before handing four letters to Helena and one to Harley.

"Take this to the heroes, please," Wally said to Helena.

"I don't know why you call them heroes," Helena said, taking the letters.

"Just go," Shayera said, and rolled Wally toward his office.

"Right away, Madam," Helena said, before leaving the room.

"Take this to Talia," Wally said to Harley, handing her a letter.

"I'd rather go on a mission," Harley said, taking the letter and leaving the room.

"Who are those two for," Shayera asked, seeing two letters left on the desk.

"Who do you think," Wally said, holding up one of the letter to show her name written across the front of the envelope.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barracks-Lounge_

"Mail call," Helena said, as she entered the barrack lounge, "One for Dick." She handed Dick a letter. "One for the League Fakes." She handed the letter to Superman. "And one for Wonder Woman," She walked to Diana and handed the letter to her.

"Which leaves one for..." Helena trailed off shocked looking at the letter, "me."

Helena didn't stay long after that. She headed to her room on the lower section of the base. The entire time we mind was reeling. Bruce and her had said their goodbyes a while ago in case anything were to happen, and lately he had been talking only about get Dick back, she had thought that even if he was writing letters he wouldn't wrote her one.

Getting to her room, Helena sat on her couch and opened the letter.

 _Dear Helena,_

 _My daughter...I still can't get over saying that. You are everything I ever wanted in a child and more. Somehow, I was given a child that gives me hope. And even though you sometimes given me heartache, I would never change you._

 _I hope you never lose your fighting spirit. It is the one thing that can never be taken from you. And I hope you learn to do the one thing I failed to do. Open up to people. I have lived my life in the shadow and while it has brought me many joys; it have also taken a fair share of pain._

 _And don't give the Justice League too hard of a time. I'm positive that everything isn't how you are thinking it is._

 _Goodbye, my daughter. I hope to see you again. But not too soon._

 _Your Father_

 _Bruce_

Teardrops fell onto the letter. Helena was in a moment of conflict. She was not sure what she was feeling. She was sad that her father was gone, but she was glad that he was proud of me. And she was also confused. He wanted her to go easy on those monsters. And she was-

"Helena," she heard. Looking up she saw Vic in the doorway of her-now, their quarters. Vic walked over to her and knelt down; and before he could say anything, Helena wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	32. Chapter 30: Letters (Part 2)

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Letters (Part 2)**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barracks-Dick's Room_

Dick got his letter from Helena and headed straight to his room. He sat at his bead and stared at the letter. If he was being honest, he did want to read the letter because he was scared. The last time him and Bruce spoke, Dick was yelling at Bruce for him voting against Dick joining the league. Dick didn't want to hear Bruce telling him what he had failed to do. And more important, he didn't want to read that in front of everyone, which is why he had grabbed the letter and headed to his room. Taking a deep breathe, Dick opened the letter.

 _Dear Dick,_

 _You are and will forever be my son. I know I didn't always show you that, and that we are not as close as we once were. And that is probably my fault. The reason that I didn't want you to join the league was not because you weren't good enough or that I thought you weak; but because I didn't want to lose you. I know that if you join, so would happen. And in my stubbornness to prevent something from happening, I lost you. I drove away from Gotham._

 _I hope you are reading this and can accept my apology. I hope you know that you are always going to be my Robin...my little bird. I'm sorry that I didn't see that letting you fly wouldn't take you away from me. If I could do it over, I wouldn't have left things as they are between us._

 _One more thing, please help your siblings. They get they stubborn natural from me. No matter what their mothers may think._

 _Goodbye, my son_

 _Bruce_

Dick laid the letter down. All these years, he had thought Bruce was just being a control bastard, and that he was concerned with him following his plan. Dick stopped and wiped away a few tears.

His father died. Yes, he had lost his dad years ago in the accident, but this was different. Bruce chose him as his son, and all Dick could think about was how he had turned his back on him. And now he would never get to say sorry. That was the thought that hurt the most.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Wally's Office_

"I'm not reading that," Shyer said, looking at the letter.

"Shay-" Wally started.

"No, I'm not going to have him say goodbye to me like that," Shayera said.

"You're not alone," Wally said.

"When the whole world was turning against me, I had ten people on my side, Five of them die on the WatchTower, and one was captured. It took years for others to trust me. And I was innocent," Shayera said. "I don't want to say bye yet."

"Okay," Wally said, after a few moments.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barracks-Lounge_

After watching Dick walk out of the room, Diana wasn't sure she could read her letter. She was actually almost scared at what Bruce could have written her.

 _Dear Diana,_

 _It's been years since I last saw you. We were trying to make something of what we were, and I have finally realized how wrong we were. This letter is not to say I don't love you. It's not to say that I still have romantic feelings for you either. I have loved and lost, and I was running. What I want to say here is thank you. You came into my life in a time when I was broken, when I was so into the shadows. You saw through my mask and showed me love. You saved me from myself and for that I am forever grateful._

 _This is also to say that I wish you the very best. I hope that you find someone to spend the rest of your life with and I really do hope that it works out for you guys and that you'll have a long happy life. Please don't forget to cherish each and every day, to show him how much you love him and to show him how much he is worth. You're good at that._

 _Thank you again. You'll always have a place in my heart, and I'm glad that I got to know you when I did._

 _Regards,_

 _Bruce_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	33. Chapter 31: Letters (Part 3)

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Letters (Part 3)**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-LowerLevels-Talia's Quarter_

Talia opened her door to find Harley, lending against the wall.

"Hello _Amirah (Princess)_ ," Harley said.

"What do you want, Quinn," Taiia said,

"It's Doctor Quinn. I didn't earn that PhD for fun, thank you very much," Harley said, walking into the living room.

"No you're felonies were for fun," Talia said.

"I'm a doctor, sweetie…which means I can break every bone in your body whilst naming them," Harley said.

"You were a clown's glorified shrink not a medical doctor," Talia said.

"No need to get nasty….can't you tell when someone's kidding with you," Harley said.

"I used to and then I met you," Talia said.

"How are you holding up," Harley said, losing the teasing tone.

"My beloved is dead, and my son blames his brother for his death," Talia sighed, sitting down on the couch, "How you think I feel.

"I think you need some alcohol before and possible after I give you this," Harley said, handing Talia the letter. Talia saw Bruce's handwriting, and couldn't breathe for a moment.

 _Dear Talia,_

 _I will always remember the very first time we met, the very first time my lips touched your lips, the very first time you wrapped your arms around me and rested your head on my shoulder. Your smile your way of looking at me will always be fresh in my memories._

 _We are two sides of the same coin._ _And would love to be able to say I hate it, but I can. You are and will always be the best part of my nightlife. You were the best part of my life._ _This will be our final goodbye. I wish it wasn't. I want to tell you how great you are, and how glad I am to have known you. I want to thank you for giving me the greatest gift, my son; and I wished that you, Damien, and me could have been a family together._

 _Bruce_

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Shooting Range_

After a little while, Helena had come down. The first thing she did was grab her bolt shooter and a full clip, and headed to the range. She was halfway through her clip, when she knew she wasn't alone.

"What do you want birdbrain," Helena asked.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a big brother," Dick said.

"Alfred knew…I thought he would have let it slip eventually," Helena said, firing, "Beside, my mother was giving you all hints those years…you should have caught on."

"I wasn't thanking about my having a little sister with a shooting complex," Dick said, and Helena's shot wavered.

"How," Helena asked, putting the shooter down.

"Bruce's letter said stubborn mothers," Dick said, sitting down against a wall, "And only three women has I every heard him can stubborn were Selena, Talia, and Shayera….And no universe could handle a child of Bruce and Shayera."

"That's true," Helena chuckled.

"So," Dick said.

"It's a boy," Helena said, walking over and siting down beside Dick, "He is a little devil with puppy dog eyes."

"Good," Dick said.

 **"** What can you tell me about him," Dick said.

 **"** He's a kid," Helena replied, shrugging and taking aim again, "He likes shiny things and steals them."

"That it," Dick asked.

"No, I have a hundred stories about him," Helena said.

"I have a hundred about growing up with Bruce," Dick said with a smile, "Wanna trade."

"Please," Helena said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know the first time I meet the league, I was such a little wiseass. I pointed fun at Superman and Green Lantern and flirted with Wonder Woman and Shayera," Dick said.

"Bruce must not have been thrilled about that," Helena said.

"I was eight," Dick said, "He was more concerned that my main insult for Superman was Big Blue Cheese and Alien Boy Scout."

That got the two laughing. And it also got another person hiding in the air vents thinking.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Wally's Office_

 _…I know you can do this. Of course, if you muck it up, I am going to be very cross. And dead._

 _~Bruce_

Wally sat at his desk, reading his letter from Bruce. As Shayera sat at the window, her letter in her lap, unread and unopened.

"Incredible," Wally chuckled, setting his letter down.

"What," Shayera asked, turning from the window.

"That man didn't has a scene of humor until the day he died," Wally said, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"What's it," Shayera asked, smiling at the thought of what Bruce may have written.

"That man always did have a back-up plan," Wally said.

"What," Shayera asked, standing up and walking to Wally.

"This," Wally said, holding up a microchip.

"What's that," Shayera asked, and Wally plugging the chip into his computer.

"Operation CHRONOS," Wally said.

"That's not everything," Shayera said, watching two files pop up on the screen. Shayera would never admit it, with her being a seasoned warrior and whatnot; but when those files opened, her jaw down.

"If we make it through this, I might kiss that man," Shayera said.

"Me too," Wally said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So how was the Batfamily reunion? Part of me wanted to add Barbara, but I just couldn't._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	34. Chapter 32: Moving From The Past To The

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Moving From The Past To The Present**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Hallway_

Harley was walking down the hallway not paying attention to anything. She was absorbed in the book she was reading.

 ** _Despite Christiana's sharp teeth and dazzling eyes, Tristan finds himself falling for the siren. Only fate will decided whether she kills or protects him._**

 ** _One night, a shape shifter appears before Tristan and warns him of the darkness within Christiana. The shape shifter gives Tristan the stripy blade - the only weapon that can defeat…_**

"Damn," Harley grunted, as she fell back. She looked up and saw a face she hadn't seen in years.

"This can't be real," Harley said.

"Does that mean you've been dreaming about me," Riddler (Edward Nigma) said, holding out his hand to her.

"You wish, Riddler," Harley said, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

"Its just Edward now," Edward said, with a smirk.

"You're at UnderGround," Harley said.

"Yeah, transferred this week," Edward said.

"So what have you been up too," Harley asked.

"You know running from H.E.O.M.A.A. and fighting in a world wide rebellion," Edward joked, reaching down and picking up Harley's book, "And you've been reading Andrew Christian novels."

"Well you can't spend all your time in the shooting range," Harley said, taking her book.

"You would try," Edward said, with a smile. They were both quit for a moment. Harley started to play with the end on her braid, and Edward pulled on his necklace.

"You still wear it," Harley said, catching sight of his pendent.

"What," Edward said, confused.

"Your necklace," Harley said, pointing to the gold question mark hanging on the chain.

"Oh this," Edward said, holding up his necklace pendant.

"You used to wear question marks," Harley said.

"Yes, I did," Edward said, putting the necklace inside his shirt.

"They were nice. Why don't you wear them anymore," Harley asked.

"Oh, I still do," Edward said, before leaning toward her and whispering, "I've got question mark underpants." He finished with a wink.

"Makes a girl wonder what the question could be," Harley said, smiling up at him.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Wally's Office_

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Diana glanced around the room. Wally's office was not something she could see Flash ever have, but then again she had been gone for so long.

The silence was broken my Wally, would never looked up for the paperwork on his desk.

"I can't help you with whatever brought you here if you don't talk," Wally said, sensing Diana's discomfort.

"I don't know what to say," Diana said, after a moment.

"How are you adjusting to this world?" Wally asked in a softer tone, looking up to Diana and pushing the paper work away.

"It's different," she answered, honestly. "Basically everyone I knew is gone and so much has changed."

"There's something else," Wally said.

"Themyscira," Diana said.

"Ahh," Wally sighed, lending back in his chair.

"What happened to it," Diana said, "I know it's gone, but...how?"

"The same thing that happened to us all," Wally said, "They were seen as a potential danger and a few media pieces and the world was convinced of an invasion, and calling for a preventive strike."

"No," Diana murmured, sinking forward and shaking her head, "Mother never wanted to become involved with Man's World again."

"We tried to help," Wally said, and then there was a knock at the door "Come in." Harley was there.

"The files on the RIVERRUNS Operation," Harley said, walking into the room.

"Right here," Wally said, motioning to a file on his desk.

"My sisters…what did you tell them," Diana asked, as Harley grabbed the file and headed to the door.

"Nothing…they didn't let me say anything. The Amazons would not listen to me," Wally said.

"Because of your stupid penis," Harley said from the doorway.

"I prefer 'untested leadership skills'," Wally said, waving her away.

"So I'm truly alone," Diana said, after a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Wally said, "We tried to get a team stationed-"

"The Amazons are a strong people," Diana cut him off, "We fight to the end, and we fight our own battles."

"Don't do that," Wally said, "Do rationalize what happened away."

"Man's World-" Diana started.

"No. Not Man's World," Wally said fiercely, "This was one group of people. People who the only way they could feel important was to bring down the rest…Your sisters fought with honor, but the people they were fighting did not."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barracks-Clark's Room_

Clark Kent had decided that he hated the new world.

At least what he'd seen of it, and most of the people in it.

The first medical checkup was necessary, of course. He'd been imprison in a Kryptonite radiation cell for 10 years; even through he was superhuman, no one can last in through conditions. And since his strength and power were still not working, he was given every medical test that could be thought of. And everything was starting to get on his nerves. He had just gotten back to his room—a small, grey room that looked more like a prison to him than a place he could call home—when there was a knock at his door.

Now normally, Clark would consider himself to be a patient man. But seriously, he had just gotten done being poked and prodded and ran on a treadmill two hours straight and had his force strength; and he was honestly just a little tired of dealing with people or anything. So when he opened the door, he was ready to yell at whoever was standing at the other side.

He found himself face-to-face with that he was sure was an illusion.

"I was told you may have had a rough day," said a voice. One he thought he would not hear again.

"Impossible," Clark breathe, taking in the woman in front of him.

"Now, Smallville, I've been many things, but never impossible," Lois Lane said.

"You're here," Clark said.

"Yes," Lois said, pushing pass him into the room.

"I-I'm confused," Clark said.

"Well, it's a big club, we should get T-shirts," Lois said, "Take your time, Smallville. I'm not going anywhere."

Clark didn't say anything. All he did way pull her to him and held her tight.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-LowerLevels-Cheshire's Quarter_

Jade walked into her daughter's room and leaned against the doorframe. Lily was lying in bed with a book in hand and the soft sound of music coming from her radio.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Lily asked, seeing her mother in the doorway.

"Nothing…Honey, there's someone here to see you," Jade replied. Lily sat up.

"Really? Who is it?" Lily asked. Her mother sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"Well, it's your father," she said. Lily froze, then slowly pulled a blanket around her shoulders and ran out into the main room of the their quarters. Standing there was a man with the same messy redish-brown hair and brown eyes as Lily.

"D-dad," Lily whispered, her voice hoarse and eyes wide. Roy's face lit up when he saw her. He stepped towards her and stooped down to her level.

"Lily," he murmured. All you could do was stare at her. She was perfect. She had Jade's dark hair and skin tone, but she had his eyes and nose. She was a perfect blend of the two.

"Dad!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Riddler was my favorite villain from the comics. None of the movies or shows could ever seem to do him justice through. Lily is age 11, and Damien is age 12._

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	35. Chapter 33: CHRONOS

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: CHRONOS**

 _Location: Underground City_ _-Diana's private room_

Diana returned to her room feeling more drained than ever. Batman was gone. Themyscira was gone. Everything was in ruins, and there was nothing she could do.

"I was right…You do get prettier with every pasting decade," A man spoke. Diana whirled around and saw Chronos sitting on her couch.

"You," Diana spat out, glaring at the man.

"Such angry is not good for you," Chronos said, smirking.

"You knew what would happen. You could have done something about it," Diana accused.

"You know very well that my sons have barred me from ever meddling in mortal affairs," Chronos said, standing up.

"Why are you here…I have nothing to say to the gods for letting this happen," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do not blame the gods for a future of your own making," Chronos said.

"This was not my fault…This was-" Diana started, but Chronos cut her off.

"Remember my words to you, Diana," Chronos said, "Sometimes the enemy that you see isn't the enemies, and the enemy you don't see is the enemy to fear…I offered you advise to which you discarded."

"You came to me that day to rile me up," Diana said.

"You're angry blinds you from all things," Chronos said, smiling "Do you even feel what is in the air."

"Soul crushing regret of the blood we share," Diana challenged.

"No," Chronos said, with a chuckle, "Change."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Wally's Office_

"So," Shayera said.

"This can't be done," Wally said, drawing his hand down his face.

"But it needs to," Shayera said, "You even said it was a good idea."

"Idea yes. Plan no," Wally sighed, "The numbers are not in our favor, and we are almost guaranteed to lose half our numbers…And that is if we add in the numbers that we don't have."

 **"** People are dying, Wally," Shayera said.

 **"** People are always dying. What would you have me do," Wally said, leaning back into his chair.

 **"** Endure. Take it. They'll hate you for it, but that's the point of the rebellion. We can be the outcast. We can make the choice that no one else can make, the right choice," Shayera said, coming to kneel down beside him.

 **"** Well today I found out what I can't do. And this is it. I can't endure this…Today you get to say 'I told you so'," Wally said, tiredly.

 **"** Today, I don't want to," Shayera said, putting her hand on his shoulder. It was quiet for a few moments, _"_ But I did damn well told you so."

"You did," Wally said with a small chuckle.

"But do you remember what you once told me," Shayera asked, coming to kneel down beside him.

"I think I called you cookie," Wally offered weakly.

"Threat still stands," Shayera said, pushing him slightly with a smile.

"What did I say," Wally asked.

"That something the way of knowing what is the right choice versus the wrong choice, is what is the harder choice," Shayera said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barrack Lounge_

 ** _It's that shred of humanity that makes us eventually crawl out from under the stairs and show ourselves to you. 'Cause even a monster can be afraid of the darkness…_**

"That seems like a depressing read," Harley said, reading over Talia's shoulder. Harley and Talia were alone in one of the barrack lounge. Talia was reading and drinking a glass of wine, and Harley was sitting on the couch beside her polishing her knife collection.

"There was a time when people feared to be this close to be," Talia said, smiling at Harley.

"There was a time when I thought I was in love with an vindictive, obnoxious, unmannerly clown," Harley replied.

"Why," Talia asked.

"Age old story…Boy meets girl. Boy sweet talks girl. Girl gets taken on a crime spree across the Tri-State area," Harley said, shrugging and there took aim at the target on the wall in front of the couch where she had set up a target beside the door. Her blade landed slightly of center.

"I think it was more the thrill of fight," Harley said, "I was such a sheltered little girl."

"I remember my first fight…I was eight. Abbas Nabeel," Talia said, putting down her book.

"Sounds like a real stud," Harley said.

"One punch and it was over," Talia hummed.

"What did Abbas Nabeel do to deserve the wrath of Talia," Harley asked, grabbing her and Talia's empty glasses and going to the bar behind the couch.

"He said he liked me," Talia said, making a small face before picking back up her book.

"Can you be a doll, and hand he the Smithson blade," Harley said, pouring herself and Talia a glass of wine. Talia didn't even look up from her book, when she grabbed the blade and threw it at the target on the wall, landing it dead center.

"How did you do that," Harley asked, looking from Talia and back to the target over and over again.

"Disgracefully," Shayera said, coming into the room.

"I can't argue with the true," Talia laughed, taking the glass of wine from Harley, who stayed behind the couch.

"Gimme the 6-inch, Shayera," Harley said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Honey, if I could give you the 6-inch, all our problems would be solved," Shayera teased.

"And that is why I will not let either you babysit alone," Cheshire said, entering the room with Roy, Oliver, and Dinah.

"Says the woman who when I meet her was beating the life out of a group of men with her baby strapped to her back," Harley said, not taking her eyes off her target as a blade was handed to her, "And said baby was giggling." She aimed and threw the blade, landing it on the target just a little off from Talia's blade.

"What are you doing here…Shouldn't be been doing some family bonding marathon," Harley asked.

"Someone needed us here," Cheshire said, looking to Shayera.

"What's going on," Talia asked.

"We have a mission," Shayera said.

"We always have a mission," Harley countered, drinking more of her wine.

"Not like this," Shayera said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Conference Room #2_

"Thank you for joining us," Wally said, as the women lined the back wall.

"What is this about, Commander," Helena said, crossing her arms.

"Operation CHRONOS...A time reversal program to reset the timeline," Wally said, as a holographic projection appeared in the middle of the room.

"I'm like 99.9% sure that goes against the laws of physics," Harley said.

"When have you ever been for laws," Shayera asked.

"Ladies," Wally said, calling the pair back to the situation at hand.

"Go on," Talia said.

"We are going to use the time belt with the alien tech to create a time loop back before the fall of the Justice League," Wally said.

"Wait. Pause," Cheshire said.

"We're going to-" Wally started.

"I get the what. It is the why," Cheshire said.

"Batman-" Wally began.

"Oh, I understand…You're asking us to help you to defy destiny, causality, the very nexus of time itself, for a one man," Cheshire said.

"No…We're asking you to help save Batman and the world," Shayera said. Then was a moment of silence, before Harley broke it.

"What the hell. Time's never been on my side," Harley said, hopping up to sit on the desk.

"I'm going to pull time apart for you, Beloved," "Talia said, with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted. Seriously, please review._


	36. Chapter 34: Finding Normal

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Finding Normal**

 _Location: Westchier, England_

On the roof at a towering building overlooking the nighttime life of the city, there were three people. Harley and Helena dressed to blend in, with simply jeans and winter jackets; while the man was wearing an Armone suit

"Where is Johnson? He called for the meeting," Helena asked.

"There was a change of plans," the man said smiling at the too, "I found out Johnson was supplying the rebels, and when he wouldn't cut me I, I cut him out."

"What," Harley said.

"On to more pressing matters…If you want to keep getting this collaboration, you will be paying me double my predecessor," a man said.

"We didn't pay him anything," Harley said, evenly.

"Well, then that will have to change," the man said, indifferently.

"Don't you care about this war…This is about something more than money," Helena said.

"I support the war, and the war supports me," the man said coldly, "Fact of life. You don't support the war, you-"

"I support the men fighting it," Helena said, grabbing the man by his jacket and pushing him to the edge of the roof.

"Is this little display meant to say that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because that's really not your style, is it," the man said smirking, "And while this tactic of you father worked for him, I'm not some low time thug off the street."

"How do you know that," Helena said, not letting him up.

"I do my research on possible business deals," the man said, "So let me up, and we can discuss a payment plan for my services."

"You're right," Helena said after a few moments and pulled him back up, "This whole scene isn't my style…But it is hers." Helena finished stepping out of the way, as Harley send a roundhouse kick that pushed the man off the roof.

"Oh wait, what about that one from Accounting? Logan, Lex…," Helena said, snapping her fingers after each name.

"Lillian. Girl who is a little corset crazy, right," Harley said.

"Yeah. She's cute...if you like that," Helena replied, with a wink.

"Yeah I'm not…And I really don't need you to find me a date," Harley said, shaking her head.

"So you found one," Helena said, smirking.

"Not talking about this," Harley said, starting toward the exit, "And besides now we have paperwork to do."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Command Center_

"I can't deal with it anymore," Shayera said, pulling away from the table.

"Pay up," Harley said, turning to Helena, "I knew the hero business would drive her mad one day."

"You would know," Helena mumbled, pulling a five out of her pocket, which Harley snatched up.

"Not that," Shayera said, dismissing the two.

"Then I'll take this back. Thank you," Helena said, snatching her money back from Harley.

"This quiet, business like manner," Shayera said, turning to Wally, "If Bruce were here, he would kick us out with some excused of the silence being to loud or something."

"Actually, I think that would be me to do that," Wally said, pulling down the files.

"To which, Bruce would send us all out for," Shayera said.

"What do you want," Talia asked.

"A night to not be not us," Harley said.

"I can make that happen on one condition," Wally said.

"What," Shayera said.

"You have to take the some of the leaguers out this afternoon," Wally said, "Think of it as reintroducing them to world."

"I'd rather shot myself in the eye with an electro-bolt," Shayera said. To which Harley responded to by laughing.

"And I'd rather not have a much of heroes with an outdated sense of duty trying to get into my missions because they are scared to face the outside world," Wally said.

"You're starting to sound like him," Harley pointed out.

"Good. Maybe you all will start listening to me now," Wally said, going back to his paperwork.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barrack Lounge_

The league heroes were relaxing in one of the barrack lounges. Vigilante (Greg Saunders) and Nightwing (Dick Grayson) were sitting on of the sofas, cleaning their weapons. The girls-Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara), Rocket (Raquel Ervin), Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance), and Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira)-were sitting on the large sectional, each reading a different novel. Metamorpho (Rex Mason), and Green Lantern (John Stewart), Steel (John Henry Irons), and Superman (Clark Kent) were playing a poker game. Ray (Raymond C. "Ray" Terrill) and Hawk (Hank Hall) and were listen to some jazz recording. Question (Vic Sage) and Red Arrow/Speedy (Roy Harper) were nowhere to be seen, presumably of with either Helena or Cheshire. All of them were in the standard issued black uniform, which consisted of a pair of black cargos and a fitted black shirt.

"You know, you can learn a whole hell of a lot about a girl by the way she dances. Tell me I'm wrong Greg," Ray said, as he swayed listening to Dave Koz's "Put The Top Down". Greg, cleaning his pistons, doesn't even look up to acknowledge him.

"Exactly. He agrees," Ray said.

"No, he doesn't. Do you," Zatanna asked. This time Greg looks up, and flashes her his signature smirk.

"See, he knows you have to listen to get to know someone. Right, Rex," Raquel finished. Rex is laded down a royal flush, and glances over at Raquel.

"What? You say something," Rex asked. Hank moves and sits at a chessboard, and Ray sits across from him.

"Sorry, girls, gotta go with Ray on this one," Hank said, "Like my man says, get a girl on the floor, you don't just see how she moves, you get the smell of her. What biologists tell us is that the decision is made by he nose long before the rest of the body gets involved. It's a question of pheromones," Hank finished.

"You're going to teach me science? I read all about the positron emission tomography studies concerning sex pheromones when I was fifteen. I'm just saying, it's not very romantic," Raquel said.

"Question (Vic Sage) told me she graduated college at sixteen," Rex whispers to John, nodding towards Raquel. He got no response from John. "She's like a freaky genius…A hot, freaky genius," Rex said.

"You like her, I get it already," John said.

"You can't learn this stuff in a book, Raquel. You have to at least kiss a guy, before you're an expert on romance," Ray said. The guys all laugh. Raquel blushes, then Zatanna lowered her booked and raised an eyebrow.

"That must be false, because if so you would have a completely different personality," Zatanna said. The laughter continued, but stopped when the doors opened to reveal Shayera.

"Girls, get you things. You're coming with me," Shayera said.

"On a mission," Diana asked.

"Yes, the most dangerous mission," Shayera said, rolling her eyes.

"Where," Raquel asked.

"Shopping," Shayera said, walking out of the room.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Everest- LowerCity-Riverwood Outpost_

"It is very kind of these person to close there business for the day for us," Diana commented, as they made their way to the shop at the end of the alleyway.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it," Shayera said.

"What does that mean," Raquel asked.

"She owes me a favor. A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in one of the upper cities. I was able to help out," Shayera said.

"Wow," Zatanna said.

"You stopped her husband from being executed," Diana said, smiling. This had Shayera stop at the door and laugh.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I didn't stop his execution. I ensured it," Shayera said, opening the door and walking inside the shop.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I want to take the time to point out that this story is at this point double that of what it was originally. So I have to say thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I glad that you all like it._

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	37. Chapter 35: Finding Normal(Part2)

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Finding Normal (Part 2)**

 _Location:_ _Everest-LowerCity -TwilightDance Club -Dance floor_

"Okay, I got the drinks," Helena said, putting down three full martini glasses. Her black halter-top and leather pants grabbing the attention of a few men as she passed.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Harley said, taking her drink and then taking off her jacket and showing of her white sweetheart cocktail dress.

"Why," Shayera asked, taking a sip of hers, crossing her legs. Her black booty shorts and red one-shouldered draped top were showing off figure to perfection, much to the disappointment of John, who was at bar nursing a drink.

"Wally wants us to work together-" Harley started.

"Hey, none of that. This is girls' night," Helena said, "Which means there are three rule. Don't talk about work. Don't talk about boys or to your boyfriend. And drink enough so the next morning everything's a blur."

"Okay, No more work talk," Harley said.

"Great...Now, to girls' night out," Helena said, holding up her shot glass, "May our drink not stop and our feet never leave the dance floor."

"And may we not remember what we do tonight," Harley said, raising her glass.

"Amen," Shayera laughed, as they clinked their glasses together, and then drank them down.

 _Thirty minutes later_

"More shots," Helena called out laughing, putting more drinks on the table.

"I've already had like fifteen, I shouldn't have anymore," Shayera said, even though she reached for another drink.

"I love girls' night out," Harley yelled.

 ** _Boy you got my heart be-be-beating out my chest_**

 ** _Hotter than the bass when I drop it like th-th-th-that_**

 ** _Something like a walk-in cardiac arrest_**

 ** _Better Learn Im falling for ya call the paramedi-di-di-di-dics_**

"Okay, that's my song, time to hit the dance floor again," Helena said, twisting her hips with the music.

"I think all these songs are your favorite," Dinah laughed.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Everest- LowerCity- TwilightDance Club-Bar_

"The only thing I've seen is Breaking Bad…but this seriously looks like meth," Metamorpho (Rex Mason) said, looking at the blue powder on the plate.

"It's dusk," Wally said, picking up the lime wedge and dipping it in the powder and then handing if to Steel (John Henry Irons), "It's a reduced and harmless form of the tranquilizer used in meta camps that will basically get you drunker than all the liquor in the bar.

"Why," Vigilante (Greg Saunders) asked.

"The less affect by this you are, the less affected by the tranquillizer," Wally said.

"You mix military tolerance training with a nightclub," Green Lantern (John Stewart) said shocked.

"It works," Wally said, before taking a shot.

 _Thirty minutes later_

"The one thing I regret about before the fall of the WatchTower is not asking Fire out and being honest to her," Wally said.

"Who," Hawk (Hank Hall) asked, looking close to passing out.

"Fire…Beatriz Bonilla Da Costa," Question (Vic Sage) said, sipping his drink.

"She was beautiful, kind, smart, and perfectly out of my league," Wally said.

"Why didn't you," Superman (Clark Kent) asked.

"Ya, you flirted with everyone," John commented.

"Seriously if it wore a skirt and had a pulse, you asked it for a date," Greg asked.

"I have the brain of a scientist or even a philosopher, yet I decided to be a superhero that runs around with aliens and super-powered men. Knowing all that, what can you guess about my heart," Wally asked, getting surprisingly deep.

"I don't know," Clark said, looking confused.

"Neither do I. But initially, I wanted to be a pirate," Wally said, taking another sip of beer.

"He's drunk," John said.

"You're drunk," Clark said.

"We're all drunk," Rex said.

"Another round," Wally called out to the bartender.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _NEXT MORNING_

 _Location:_ _Everest-Underground City-Lunch Hall_

"Damn you all," Harley almost growled, as she sat down at the table.

"Did she go blind," Oliver asked, seeing the dark shades Harley was wearing.

"Bite me, Robin Hood," Harley said.

"I don't do circus rejects," Oliver said.

"She decided to test the strength of her liver," Shayera said, sitting down and placing a plate of pancakes in front of Harley and a bowl of oatmeal in front of herself.

"You want some pancakes with your syrup," Dinah asked, as she watched Harley pour almost a full container of syrup on her small stack of pancakes

"One more word…one more word and I'm having Tweety with my syrup," Harley threated, putting down the syrup

"You're a nasty drunk," Dinah said.

"She fell into the bottom of two bottles of tequila last night," Shayera said, as if that explained everything. Which in reality it did a little.

"Sorry, I don't have the alien alcohol tolerance or the meta-super-freaking-kidneys," Harley said, stabbing into her pancakes.

"Here," Dinah said, grabbing Harley's hands, "Check this out." She took a deep breath, and send out a low whistle toward Harley.

"Oh...my," Harley moaned, and then took off her sunglasses and looked around in amazement, "Oh my God, my headache is gone. How did you do that?"

"Training with Talia…trying to work with different pitches, and see how they affect the brain's functions. I can mess with your mind...all I want with a little whistle," Dinah said.

"What," Harley said, smiling and just happy with her hangover being gone.

"I got skills," Dinah chuckled, going back to her coffee.

"Will you marry me," Harley asked, looking at Dinah like she was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Not gonna happen...you drink way too much," Dinah said, sipping her coffee. Oliver and Shayera busted out with laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Song from the club was "Dance Alone" by Keke Palmer. Sherlock is here with a fourth season!_

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	38. Chapter 36: Attacked

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Attacked**

 _THREE MONTHS AFTER HEROES WERE RESCUED_

 _Location: Office Headquarters_

In a large room that resembled a penthouse suite, a man dressed in a white suit sat with a large glass on Chianti staring out into the sea. A blond man and woman stood at the door.

"Let me see if I have this right, you all haven't found them," the man in the suit said, swirling his drink, "Even with the resources and the technology and the magic that this organization posses, you can't find me twenty washed out heroes." He finished in a yell.

"The subjects appear to be in a location to which is negating the scanners and in conclusion has rendered-" the man in the suit yelled, throwing his glass against the wall and cut off the woman.

"I don't care for your excuses. I want results," the man said.

"We've search the planet and-" the blonde man said.

"Then search the bloody moon. I want those heroes found. I will not have my perfect balance world be destroyed by them," the man said.

"Sir, it's been ten years. All the data has been extracted. Any aliases have been deleted. The Watchtower was destroyed. What else is there," the woman asked.

"Balance," he answered, "How much safer do people feel not having to wonder if the person next to them is some super-powered freak. We are human...plus we can defend ourselves. No more hoping Superman will save you. You can save yourself."

"We're hunting them down like animals," the woman snapped.

"No, we aren't," he replied, "because if were, they would back in their cells. Now go get me those cretins."

"But-" the woman started.

"Are you questioning orders," he asked.

"No, Sir, the woman said.

"Good, then leave," he said. After the two left the man's room, the man walked over to his desk and pushed a red button on his phone.

 _"Yes."_

"Please have Mrs. Moirai removed from operations," the man said, sitting down in his leather chair.

 _"Any specific transfer, Sir?"_

"I said removed not transferred," the man said. There was a brief pause, before he was answered back.

 _"Right away, Sir."_

"And have that with camp in the northern territory crushed," the man said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: The Ural Mountains-Isolated Camp-Security Room_

Inside a small bunker, three men were watching over the monitor when a light began flashing on the console.

"We got some activity in the southern section," one of the men said.

"Sensors are detecting seismic activity…It's probably just a tremor, but have a team check it," another said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: The Ural Mountains-Isolated Camp-Generator Station_

The huge drill bit of machine bursts out of the reinforced cliff face, it opens and retracts, Tala rolls out and drops to the ground. Another huge drill bursts out, it retracts and opens and Deimos drops to the ground. They look around. They're between the clay wall and the electrified power grid fence of the Camp's generator station.

"The foundation of this fence is a hundred feet deep…Basically, no going under," Tala said.

Ten drill pods start to burst out the wall. And then there's a crashing sound as one of the wall girders bends, obviously a drill machine in the clay behind it hit it. Tala can hear the engine grind to a halt.

"If we don't get him out he'll suffocate," Tala commented. Deimos simply gave her a side-glance.

"Never said I cared," Tala said.

"All that matters is the mission," Deimos said dryly, "That is acceptable collateral damage."

"Is there any other," Tala scoffed.

Tala pulls out a small black device and pointed it at fences, a few moments later and a detailed schematic of the generator station, showing rooms and people moving about them. She points down a tunnel beyond the electrified fence, and gestures to one of the soldier. The Man immediately walks over and places another small device in front of the fence, a robotic arm extends from the device and then pushes through the fence to a override switch and lowers the switch, cutting the electricity. Tala, Deimos and the soldiers quickly scale the fence.

Tala, Deimos and soldiers creped down the hallway. When two guards can around a corner, before they can even react, the one of the soldiers fired two dead center forehead shots. Not even pausing Tala directs them down another hallway.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: The Ural Mountains-Isolated Camp-General's Quarters_

I women in a grey pantsuit walked up to a door with a plaque which read General Adams. She knocks on the door, and a moment later Captain Atom (Captain Nathaniel Adams)-now General Adams-opens the door.

"Galatea, what can I do," he said. She simply hands him her tablet and stylus.

"Sorry to disturb you, General," Galatea said.

"That's all right, Galatea. And I told you just call me Nathaniel. I'm never going to get use to being General," Nathaniel said, "What am I signing now?"

Before she could give an answer, Galatea gasped. A blade was piercing out through her chest before disappearing a second later. She dropped lifelessly, revealing Deimos behind her.

Before the general could grab his gun, Deimos had buried his blade in Adams's gut. Adam collapsed to the ground gasping. Tala steps forward and rips the General's security badge off his jacket.

"What's this," Tala asked, catching sight of the tablet on the ground.

"Now this is wonderful," Tala said, smiling at Adams. Adam's eyes followed them as they left. He turned his head and saw the red button under his desk and struggled to reach it. With everything he had, he made his way to and hit the button before collapsing.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: The Ural Mountains-Isolated Camp-Laboratory_

Tala swipes Adam's security badge across the lock of the laboratory vault door. Inside was a small silver device the size of a two large briefcases.

"What purpose could this-" Deimos started. Before Deimos could finish his comment. A white wolf flew at him, and knocked him down. Deimos didn't have time to do anything before the white wolf's fangs were sunk into his neck. The wolf threw its head back, ripping away Deimos' throat at the same time and leaving his dead body lying on the floor.

"I hate wolves," Tala said, before pointing and firing her gun at the wolf.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barrack Lounge_

"I still don't understand this Earth tradition. Why hang poison over your loved ones," Shayera said, watching Harley tie mistletoe over the door.

"Kids love it," Harley said.

"It is wishing death," Shayera said.

"Mistletoe can be deadly only if you eat it," Harley said.

"Hmm…a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it," Shayera countered. Before they could continue, Lily and Damian ran over to her.

"Thank you for the early Christmas present, Auntie," Lily said, holding her pink and black collapsible crossbow.

"Yeah thanks," Damian said, with his small box full of batarangs.

"Not problem, my little munchkins," Shayera said, smiling at the children, "Now, you can only use them with someone watching."

"Yes, ma'am," Damian said.

"Don't call me ma'am," Shayera said.

"Yes, sir," Lilly said.

"Get going," Shayera said, as Harley giggled.

"I can't believe you gave them weapons," Harley said, as the child ran back to their mothers.

"I can't believe Talia was surprised," Shayera laughed.

Everything was fine, until it happened. One-moment things were calm, and them screaming. Shayera dropped to the ground screaming.

"Shayera," Harley yelled, falling to the ground with her.

"Get it off," Shayera screamed, clawing at her back. Helena ran over and helped Harley pull off Shayera's jacket. One of the animal outlines on her back was glowing red.

"What is wrong with her," John asked, trying to get to Shayera, but was pushed back by Deadshot.

"There's a breach somewhere," Oliver said, unclipping his gun from his belt.

"Bullseye, get the children out of here," Wally ordered, rolling over to Shayera and the small crowd that was surrounding her.

"Gone…danger…breaching," Shayera said over and over.

"Where?…Shayera, where is the breach," Helena asked, trying to calm Shayera down enough for an answer.

"Not here," Shayera replied. And the room calmed slightly, now that the UnderGround had not been compromised.

"Where," Talia asked, kneeling down.

"I can't think," Shayera panted.

"Try," Talia urged. After a few moments, Shayera gave her an answer.

"Russia," Shayera muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _G.I. Joe was a good movie. And I had to bring back Tala and Deimos, even if only for a moment._

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	39. Chapter 37: Teaching Old Dogs New Tricks

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Teaching Old Dogs New Tricks**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Command Center_

"…This operation has only three possibilities. We either succeed and reset time; we are captured and most likely put to death; or we fail and tear a rift in the time stream," Shayera said, walking around the command center, "Alpha team will report to me; Delta team will report to Commander Wally; and Omega and Zeta team will report to Lieutenants Talia and Helena."

"You have your orders. Dismissed," Wally said.

"Sir, yes, Sir," was echoed through the room.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Training Block 3_

Shayera had order all personnel on the Alpha team to meet her in the training room on the level with the hanger. Everyone was waiting for Shayera to arrive and had divided into little groups.

They didn't have to wait long; because after only five minutes, Shayera entered the room. She was in black leggings and a black halter-top.

"First thing, divide yourselves into three group...metas, aliens, and human," Shayera said, walking to the center of the room. After they had done as she said, she walked back and forth in front of them, sizing each of them up.

"Now, as Commander Wally would say, during your training, you can think of me as Dark Vader, and this is my empire. And trust me, you don't want the empire to strike back," Shayera said, "So understand this. When you enter this room, I own you. If I say do twenty laps around the gym, you do it. If I say to drop and give me fifty, you do it...Understood," Shayera said.

"Yes, Ma'am," the soldier echoed.

"If you don't like how I run things, I don't care. If you think I'm being too hard or unfair, tough luck. And if you think you don't have to deal with all the hardship I will throw at you, you should have left when you had the chance," Shayera said, and then stopping in front of a young man.

"Soldier, if I say jump, what do you do," Shayera asked.

"Ask how high, Ma'am," the man answered.

"No…Don't ask, don't think, just jump," Shayera said.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Shooting Range_

"If you're going to shoot at something, kill it. Otherwise take up knitting," Helena said, after disassembling and reassembling an weapon.

"This is a waste of time," Vigilante (Greg Saunders) said.

"You have something to add," Helena asked.

"I wouldn't want to show you up," Greg said.

"Oh, that's so thoughtful of you," Helena said.

"One of the best marksman in the league…you could learn a thing or two from me," Greg said.

"Really," Helena asked, crossing her arms.

"He's screwed," Harley said, walking over to a stack of crates in the room, and perching herself on top of them.

"Most definitely," Talia said, walking over to a computer monitor with the vitals of all the people in the room displayed.

"Yes," Greg said, a smug smirk on his face.

"Well then here," Helena said, tossing her pistol at him.

"What," Greg said; catching the weapon and looking at her like she was crazy. Which he thought she very well was.

"I'm the target in your sights. You've got ten rounds to take me down," Helena said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Greg said.

"They're training arrows. The most I'll feel is a little jolt…but then that would mean you'd have to actually hit me first," Helena said, walking away a few feet before turning to face him. Greg glances aside at the trainees with him. The league members are looking a Helena as if she had lost it, but the rest are looking at him like he was a fool. Greg readies the pistol. Helena darts left; and he shoots and misses. She darts right. He misses.

"C'mon, Vigilante," Ray said, from his place on the sidelines.

Greg tries harder, genuinely trying his best. But Helena was too fast. Helena was ducking and weaving around Greg, as catlike in her movements as her mother used to be around Batman. Five more shots miss her, and now Greg is feeling the pressure. He waits for her to move. Fires. She leaps up onto a corner wall and the bolt passes underneath. He fires again as she lands, and she ducks under it and rolls up to him. He fires his last bolt point blank. She catches it in her left hand by the stem as it leaves the chamber. Slamming her body up against his. Her right hand was behind his head, and her left hand was holding the bolt to his neck.

"Guess you're rusty from your time in a box," Helena said, starring him straight in the eyes.

She holds his eyes a moment longer and then lets him go; and he stumbles away from her. As she walks away, Helena casually tosses the bolt at a target; and when it hits, it exploded. The leagues all jump back in surprise, and Greg glances at the underside of the pistol's magazine. Three words are written on it: "CAUTION: LIVE BOLTS"

Harley laughed, hopping down from her perch and walked over to Talia. She glanced at the bio-display.

"Aw, Vic's heart just skipped a beat. Isn't that sweet," She teased, looking up at the heroes. Helena flashed a smile to Question (Vic Sage), before calling order back to the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I'm thinking about adding someone else to the mix. Any suggestions on who it should be?_

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	40. Chapter 38: Life in the War

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Life in the War**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Hallway_

Harley was walking down the hallway with Bullseye and Deadshot, when she saw her walking towards her. The woman had green skin and red hair. She was tall, taller than Harley herself, and more delicate looking. But Harley knew that to be a lie. This was a rose with steel tipped thorns.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in," Harley said smiling.

"It's horrible to see you too," Ivy said.

"Did you gain a little weight," Harley asked, surprising Bullseye and Deadshot.

"Did your legs get skinnier," Ivy asked.

"Is that a whisker coming out of your chin," Harley asked.

"Is that a chin coming out of your other chin," Ivy asked.

"Lord I missed you girl," Harley said.

"I missed you too," Ivy said. They both shared a laugh before they hugged, and then were leaving Bullseye and Deadshot behind and to go somewhere to talk about where the other had been and whatnot.

"What was that," Bullseye said.

"Women never understand anything about them," Deadshot replied.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-LowerLevels-Shayera's Bedroom_

 _DREAMSCAPE_

 _Looking around, Shayera found herself on top a seaside cliff with a lavender sky before her. Shayera looked down to see herself in a long, flowy, sleeveless white gown brushed the ground, slightly. Her long red hair trailed down her back to the middle of her back. Turning around, she saw the entrance to a garden labyrinth._

 _"Mommy, catch me," a voice called out called out._

 _Looking into the entrance, Shayera saw a little boy._ _A little boy with black curls and pale skin and jade eyes._

 _"Follow me, Mommy," the child said, before running into the labyrinth._

 _"Wait, come back," Shayera called, before running after the boy. She found him deeper and deeper into the maze. Matching every turn but never able to quite caught him._

 _"Mommy, catch me," the child called out again, before turning round a corner. Shayera followed, and found herself in a small courtyard with and gazebo in the center and stone statues._

 _"Come out here please," Shayera called out, turning around and around._

 _"Why," a new voice said._

 _"Little boy," Shayera called out, moving around the courtyard. Looking closer at the one of the statues, she jumped back. It was her dressed in Thangarian armor. Looking around, all the statues were her. She reach out to touch one of the statue, only for the statue to grab her arm._

 _"Traitor," the staue yelled, before backhanding Shayera across the face. Shayera fell to the ground, dazed from the attack. The statue reached out and picked her up by the throat and slamming her back into the gazebo._

 _"You betrayed Earth! And then Thangar! And for what? Nothing!" the statue yelled and threw Shayera across the courtyard. Shayera hit another statue, shattering it._

 _"You are the monster of this world," the statue yelled, "And you deserve nothing more than to be alone. But you are so selfish that you wound wish for a child-a child that you wound condemn to_ _live a lifetime of persecution_ … _a lifetime of discrimination."_

 _"Mommy," Shayera hear the child again. She struggled to the feet and saw the statue standing behind the child._

 _"This is a mercy to any child you give life to," the statue said, place its hands on the child's shoulders._

 _"Mommy," the child called out._

 _"No," Shayera screamed._

 _END DREAMSCAPE_

Shayera woke up screaming as she sat up. She was gasping and couldn't seem to calm down herself. All she could see were that child's eyes as he called out to her.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Barrack Lounge_

Lily and Damien were in the lounge playing with Ivy's son Hunter. Cheshire and Roy were on the sofa on the other side of the room, and Ivy and Harley were on a couch opposite them.

"Your queen demands a duel…Lord Hunter," Lily said, handing a sword the blonde boy, "Sir Complain-a-lot," She said, handing a sword to Damien, "The winner shall get my hand."

"En guarde, doody-head," Damien said in a French accent, holding up his toy sword. The two boys circle around each other.

"Prepare to die, scoundrel," Hunter said in a French accent, holding up his sword.

"Oh, I'm a scoundrel? Cool," Damien said, breaking his character.

"All right, your queen's getting bored. Can we see some bloodshed," Lily said, from her makeshift throne.

"That right there proves it," Roy said, as he sat with Jade on the couch watching the kids play, "She it 99% pure you."

"And the other one percent," Jade asked, smiling at him from her play leaning against him.

"Her hair and eye are me...but everything else is you," Roy said, smiling back at her, "Which is great because there are now two smiles I live for."

"Enough with the mush," Harley said, sipping wine with Ivy, "I'm with the munchkin, to the bloodshed."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	41. Chapter 39: Old Dogs Learn Some New Tric

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Old Dogs Learn Some New Tricks**

 _Location: : Everest-Underground City-Barrack Lounge_

Edward walked into the lounge to see Harley by herself hanging pictures.

"You're redecorating," Edward asked, looking around.

"I thought I'd brighten the place up a bit," Harley said.

"You take these," Edward asked, looking at the different pictures around the room. He stopped in front of one that looked like a curved line of blocks with an explosion in the center.

"Yeah, that's a cross section of what a 12 gauge did to an L3 to L5," Harley said, straightening a picture hang up.

"Shotgun-shattered backbone," Edward asked, looking closely at the picture.

"Ya, the middle one there is a cross section of an icepick to a cerebellum," Harley said, point to the aforementioned picture.

"Is that the duodenum," Edward asked, grimaces at another picture.

"Good eye…Yeah; I like to call it 'Duodenum with a lye chaser'. It's a sad end of a Drano drinker," Harley said

"You need to get out more, Harley," Edward said, looking over all the pictures.

"Is that an invite," Harley asked, smiling at him.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Training Block 6_

"Ahhhh," Shayera yelled, as she flipped another soldier over her shoulder. The soldier was flat on his back groaning, when Shayera pushing her foot down onto his chest.

"Yield," Shayera said.

"I yield," the soldier groaned.

"Who can tell me how he failed," Shayera asked, turning to the soldier (and some heroes) shattered on the back wall.

"He got in the ring," Raquel (Rocket) whispered, but looked away when Shayera turned towards her.

"He focused more on your offense than his defense," a soldier said.

"Excellent," Shayera said, smiling, "Who's next?"

No one moved, and Shayera smirked. Looking around, Shayera sized up each of potential opponents before focusing on John.

"John, get on the mat," Shayera said.

Everyone in the training room got very quiet; Shayera never talked or even acknowledge the Justice League heroes if she could help it.

John stepped on to the mat, and Shayera didn't waste any time before beginning her attack. The first part of the fight John was on defense. Shayera attacked relentlessly and the hits she did land showed that she had a lot of pent up anger and that she was using John as an outlet.

Shayera pulled John into a headlock, and John struggled to get out of it. John had never realized how strong Shayera was. She looked so small, but the girl could pack a punch. John flipped Shayera forward onto the mats. Shayera kicked John's legs out from under him.

Shayera forces John onto his back and gets on top of him. They rolled over one another until they were in the corner of the mat. Shayera flips John over her and kicks him in the stomach. Shayera straddles John's neck and aims a punch to his face, but John wraps his legs around her chest and pushes her body down.

John rolled them over again, and had Shayera pinned by her shoulder. Shayera struggled against John, but he wouldn't move.

"Yield," John said, and Shayera bucked under him.

"Yield," John said again.

"I yield," Shayera said, "Now get off me."

"No," John said, "You're going to answer my question first."

"Get off me," Shayera screamed.

"What is your problem," John said.

"You," Shayera yelled, and swung her legs up and wrapped them around John's neck. She pulled her legs back; and John was so surprised that Shayera was able to throw John off her. The Justice League heroes helped John stand; and Wally and Helena, who had gotten there halfway through Shayera and John's fight, went to Shayera, while everyone else stay clear.

"You didn't defend me," Shayera said, standing up, "You let them all say anything they wanted about me."

"We never did," Diana said.

"I was labeled the League's whore because they said I let you all have me, so I could come back. They thought I was blackmailing you all," Shayera said, her eyes tearing up, "They thought I had been pregnant, John...and that I was threatening your son's life if you didn't let me join."

"Hawkgirl, we didn't-" Clark started.

"You let them belittle me 'till I felt like nothing," Shayera said.

"Shayera," Wally said, reaching for her.

"No," Shayera said, jerking away from Wally, "They made me feel like I was worthless. I wasn't-I'm not worthless. I am a person...and every word they said broke me."

"You are the one never wanting anyone else getting in you battle," Diana said.

"I shouldn't have had to defend myself from them," Shayera yelled, "When Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid, we always defended him; so why not with me?"

None of the heroes said anything.

"Answer me," Shayera demanded, but still no one spoke, "Silence just like before. And here's what it got you. A broken, bitter, and hurt woman, who does care about anything you all have to say."

Shayera turned to leave when heard John speaking.

"Is this how you treated Batman," John asked, and Shayera froze.

"Bruce and Wally at least tried. They told those people to shut up and get a clue...but they really should have told that you all," Shayera said, before disappearing out the door.

"I think that is enough combat training for today," Wally said, "All soldiers are to report to ED17 and await Helena for weapons evaluation."

Once all the soldiers had left, Wally turned to the heroes.

"You have to understand, Shayera been hurt enough in the past...Yes, she betrayed us first, but she came through when it counted. And afterwards, none of us defended her," Wally said, "that leaves wounds that take time to heal."

"She looks at you without disgust in her eyes," Diana said, looking to the floor.

"She's hurting," Helena said, "but don't forget, Princess, you gave her the exact same look all those years ago."

"She'd just betrayed earth," Diana said.

"And she gave up her home world for us," Clark said, "I don't blame her for pushing us away; we started that process for her a long time ago."

"Then what can we do," John said.

"That's something for you all to decide," Wally said, rolling to the door, "You can expect her to just forgive you; after all, you never really forgave her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	42. Chapter 40: Before Dawn

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Before Dawn**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-LowerLevels-Shayera's Bedroom_

 _DREAMSCAPE_

 _"Ugh," Shayera grunted as she was backhanded._

 _"You are a disgrace to not only your own kind but the Justice League," Lord Hawkgirl yelled, grabbing her by the arms and head butted Shayera. Shayera screamed. Lord Hawkgirl's helmet had cut her forehead, and Shayera could feel blood from a gash over her right eyebrow_

 _"You are a failure," Lord Hawkgirl mocked, "You saved the world so many times and yet they still cursed your name and turned on you! You should have done what I did! You could have rule over them, but instead you were the dirt under their shoes."_

 _Shayera tried to get up, but fell back down. Lord Hawkgirl picked up Shayera by the back of the neck and slammed her face on the ground._

 _"You are a failure!" Lord Hawkgirl yelled, and before Shayera could react she felt strong hands around her throat. Lord Hawkgirl was going to choke her to death. Shayera squirmed pitifully, but she had no willpower left. Her strength was gone._

 _END DREAMSCAPE_

Shayera woke up gasping for air.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _ONE WEEK INTO TRAINING…_

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Hallway_

"She's trying to kill us," Ray said, as the group of Leaguers made their way to the shooting range.

"They're both trying to kill us," Steel (John Henry Irons) said.

"But she leaves bruises," Ray said, commenting of Shayera's combat training.

"That hawk is as crazy now as then," Greg agreed.

"Do you think before you talk," Raquel asked, shaking her head.

"Don't be mad that it's true," Greg said.

"You wonder why she hates us all," Raquel said.

"Look, it is not our fault that she betrayed earth first," Steel said.

"But its paranoia from people like you that made this crazy world," Rex said.

"Not my fault she was the cause or world wide panic," Ray said.

"Exactly, the founders didn't trust her," Greg whispered, motioning to the heroes that were far ahead of them.

"You're an idiot," Zatanna said.

"I'm just said you can't blame me for the hawk-" Greg said.

"Are you still on that," Vic said, as the group entered the room.

"I don't want to hear from the conspiracy-ranter,"Greg said.

"If you had listen to me, the world won't be where it is," Vic pointed out.

"There please enlighten us," Ray said.

"Super Toxin 451," Vic said, and that caused them all to pause.

"God damnit," Dick said, after a few seconds, and Helena laughed.

"What," Greg asked.

"It is a specific version of the Fear Toxin," Vic said, "It was produced by the original Scarecrow, utilizing the sweat of children under the effects of lesser fear toxin to make it more potent. This version of Fear Toxin needed only small amounts to be active…So a few doses in the air system could last for months, and not register in the air sampling."

"Someone tell me this conspiracy theorist is crazy," Greg said.

"I've already found is in screening from survivors," Vic said.

"Damn," John said.

"Please don't feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing," Vic said, smirking at Helena.

"I would have you, right here, on this desk, until you begged for mercy twice," Helena said evenly, staring Vic straight in the eye. A long silence followed into the room.

"...If you think I'm making it up, you can go to Commander Wally. I send him my data," Vic said, after a moment.

"…I'll check that out, yeah," Dick said, stunned at what just happened.

"...I've never begged for mercy in my life," Vic said.

"There's always a first…and I said twice," Helena said, with a wink.

"I'd rather be getting throw onto a mat," Greg mumbled, watching the two.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-_ _Weapons Lab 5B_

"What do you need us for," Shayera asked as one of the lab techs led her and Wally down a hallway.

"Mister Wayne had us begin these projects years ago," the lab tech said, and stopped at a door and began typing in a combination.

"What projects," Wally asked.

"Project W.I.N.G.S. and project S.P.E.E.D.," the lab tech said, as the door open. Inside the room were a pair of metal wings and a robotic pair of legs.

"I really may kiss that man," Wally said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Getting close to the end._

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	43. Chapter 41: Learning and Snakes

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Learning and Snakes**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Training Block 5_

"I'm extraordinary over here and there's no one to challenge me! What's the point in having you all," Steel (John Henry Irons) said, after his four opponent of the day was body slammed into the mat.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes," Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) said, closing her arms and shaking her head.

"I'll do more than slap him," Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) said, walking up to the ring.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, you might learn something." John said, stretching his arms over his head.

"Teach me then," Jade said, entering the ring.

"I've had my fair share of tussles," John said, smirking.

"Like the mushroom," Harley asked, tossing a pair of rattan bastons.

"Those are truffles," Zatanna said.

"Like the sprout," Harley said, sitting down beside Zatanna to watch the fight.

"Nope, those are Brussels." Zatanna said.

"Enough," Jade said.

The others in the training room stopped to watch the fight. Jade and John circled around each other, each waiting for the other to strike. John saw Jade take a slight back step and attacked. John swung, and Jade side stepped him and spun one of her bastons above her head and brought it down on John's head. John went down but popped right make up. John started throwing strike after strike, and Jade blocked them all. John went for one overhead strike and Jade blocked I, and then dropped down and swiped John's legs out from under him. Before John can move to stand up, Jade is straddling his chest with one baston at his neck.

"Look at that. I did learn something," Jade said, "I learn how hard I need to strike to bring you down."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Upper Hallway_

Diana was walk through the hallway thinking about everything that Wally had said to her and the other. He had been right about how they had treated Shayera. Thinking back, Diana couldn't remember why she couldn't forgive her. In the end, Shayera had done the right thing.

Diana was focusing solely on her thoughts that she accidentally ran into Helena.

"I'm sorry," Diana said, helping Helena up.

"I'm good," Helena said.

"Have-have you seen Shayera," Diana asked.

"Yeah...I was just on my way to see her," Helena said, "Why do you need her?"

"I-I need to apologize," Diana said.

"She's not going to listen to you," Helena said.

"I know," Diana said, looking down.

"Follow me," Helena said. They walked to the elevator, and went to level nineteen.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Lower Level_

There were only five doors on this level. Helena led Diana down the hallway and stop in front of the second door.

"Watch your step," Helena said, before knocking.

"Enter," Shayera's voice drifted from the other side. The door slid open, and Diana gasped. She remembered seeing Shayera's tattoos and them coming alive, but she never expected this. The room had snakes everywhere and rose vines on the walls. The furniture in the room was black and silver.

Shayera was facing away from the door. Diana could see a white snake wrapped around Shayera's arm and several other snakes by Shayera's leg.

"Shayera," Diana said, "can we talk?"

"Diana, can you trust a snake," Shayera asked, turning to look at her.

"Excuse me," Diana asked.

"Can you trust a snake? I mean, they are like people," Shayera asked, stroking the snake gently.

"I don't quite know," Diana answered.

"You can love them for years. You can feed them, nurture them, but still, they can turn on you," Shayera said, standing from her seat and walking over to Diana. Shayera stopped right in front of Diana and held out her snake.

"So the only thing I really want to know is if a snake bites you, can you even trust it again," Shayera asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I know this and the last few have been short chapters, but longer ones are coming._

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	44. Chapter 42: Hell Bent

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Hell Bent**

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Command Center_

"Listen up," Wally said; from his place on a platform in the command center, "This is your final briefing. In exactly thirteen hours, we will begin Operation CHRONOS. All international ties will be severed in case of fail, as of not to create a catalyst for another war…That means no back out plans. We go in and get this done."

"To any personnel that wants to leave, I would understand," Shayera said, "This mission will either succeed or fail. There is no in between. So I ask you now if any of one wishes to leave, do it now. No one will fault you for it."

No one said anything or moved.

"Excellent," Wally said, "Then make your peace today, for tomorrow we go to hell."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Everest-Underground City-Hanger Bay_

"Make should every Beta pilot has Three gunman but enough ammo for six," Shayera said, as she walked down the walkway with six people following her and taking notes.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the followers said.

"And find me Helena," Shayera said, and saw the heroes at the end of the walkaway. They were dressed in government-armored suits and being distributed weapons.

"That will be all," Shayera said, dismissing the people.

"Yes, ma'am," they said together, before going off to carry out orders.

"This is a Russian 68FH. If there's not a door, this will make one," weapon expect said, as Shayera approached the group.

"Sargent, go checks weapons in Payload 23, please," Shayera said.

"Right away, ma'am," the man said.

"Here," Shayera said, holding out a small silver box to John. It was his Green Lantern ring.

"How," John asked, taking the ring.

"It was reckoned a few years ago in Lagos. We tried go to you apartment and find your charger but that neighborhood had been leveled by a bomb to two months prior," Shayera said, "Scientist think you have about two hours on it." She turned to walk away, when John grabbed her hand.

"Shayera, wait-" John started, but Shayera pulled away.

"Don't," Shayera said, "Just...let's get this over with, and everything can go back to the way it was."

She walked away and did hear John whisper, "What if that's not what I want?"

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location:_ _Aircarrier_ _4675-Private Office_

 _"Drop zone ETA is thirty-five minutes...All stage one operatives prepare for drop._ _Stage two operatives, please prepare for water drop in T-minus forty minutes."_

"You'll have maybe two minutes after we turn off the clotting for ships one through nine for you to get inside and disable security so you can get to the weapons lab on subfloor 6K8," Shayera told the Helena, as she help her secure her wings in place.

"Understood," Helena said; and then after seconds, she asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

"No but this is the best plan we've had," Shayera said, strapping her mace onto her hip.

"And if nothing else, the world has to end sooner or later," Harley said, entering the room with Talia and Cheshire.

"Always the sunshine," Helena said.

"Sun has to shine. World has to spin. And time must come to an end," Harley said.

"Cheerful as always," Wally said, entering the room. He was wearing the robotic leg casing. It was almost unreal to she him standing after so long, but the same could be said for Shayera with her wings.

"Wow...you look exactly the same, Shy," Wally said, from the doorway. Wally was dressed in full body armor, and someone had put the old Flash sign on his shoulder. He was carrying a metal suitcase.

"So my wings looked like metal plates," Shayera asked, going in front of a mirror.

"No, they made you smile," Wally said, placing the suitcase on the table and opening it.

"What's that," Harley asked, hopping of the table.

"Presents," Wally said, tossing holster belts with two guns strapped one them to Helena, Talia, and Cheshire.

"What are they," Helena asked, putting on the belt.

"New micro tech and gamma radiation guns," Wally replied.

"What you they do," Helena asked.

"No clue," Wally said.

"Interesting," Helena mumbled.

"Where my present," Harley asked, eyeing the case.

"Not 'til we're closer," Wally said, closing the case, "I don't trust you not to try and practice with them."

"Buzzkill," Harley said, smirking.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Wall countered.

"Go head on to the leagues," Shayera said to Helena and Talia.

"Be safe," Helena said, holding out her hand. Shayera grabbed her wrist and shakes it before pulling Helena into a hug.

"Always," Shayera whispered, letting go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	45. Chapter 43: Battle Begins

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Battle Begins**

 _Location: Aircarrier 4675-Loading Bay_

"Okay, everyone this is our last stand. This is the where we finish the war they gave us. What we do today is not out of fear or hatred; it is done in the name of many lives we failed to save. Today, we stop the madness." Wally voice rang out through the radios.

"Man can give you hell of a speech," Helena said, entering the smaller aircraft.

"Now what," John asked, from his place one of the benched in the aircraft.

"Strap in for the fireworks," Helena said, as she and Talia moved to the cockpit.

Diana looked out the open bay door and saw Shayera walking to the carrier ship bay doors.

"She has wings," Diana said.

"If she goes down, she'll go down flying," Helena said, as the cargo bay downs open.

"Hera, help her," Diana whispered, as Shayera jumped off the platform.

"She'd better...I don't think anyone else can," John said.

"Airstrike on my mark give them hell." Shayera's voice came through the communicators. " And remember, you get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed...walk it off.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Aircraft 453_

Helena walks into one of the five small jets that were to deploy stage three. Seven of the rescued Justice League heroes were abroad. They were Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, and Green Arrow.

Helena sat at the pilot seat and sealed off the bay door.

"Kappa pilots, this is Zeta pilot 231. Are we ready for departure," Helena said into the radio, as she started the engines.

"Zeta pilot 231, this is Kappa pilot 453. We are ready all engines go."

"Kappa pilot 687 is also green."

The scene around jet was not anything that training could prepare you for. Helena led the two jets through the war torn scene. Dodging bullets and aircrafts. The jet was diving down to the water surface and then was quickly turning the ship to the left to avoid enemy jets.

"Zeta pilot, we are picking up two missiles trailing you and the Kappa pilots," a voice came through the radio.

"Evasive action now," Helena said, turning the jet in a tight right. One missile skimmed pass the jet and collide with an enemy plane. The explosion shook the jet, and Helena had a hard time regaining control of the jet.

"Keep the jet over water," Helena ordered

"We're sitting ducks out here," Greg said.

""Better a sitting duck than a dead duck," Helena said.

"Zeta pilot 231, this is Kappa pilot 453. Left wing is damaged. I repeat left wing is damaged," another voice through the radio.

"I can't shake this missile," Helena said, and then unclipped her harness, "We need to bale...Stage three bale. Continue on foot. I repeat, stage three bale." Helena said into the radio, as she opened the bay door.

"This is gonna hurt," Ollie said, as he was pushed out the plane. Looking up at the jet, they saw it hit by the missile and explode.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Beach_

After the jet went down, all the heroes were scattered along the beach and part of the jungle. Most the heroes landed in the water unharmed, but a few fell in the jungle.

"Is everyone alright," Helena called out.

"I landed on a rock," Hank (Steel) groaned.

"Are you dead," Talia asked.

"No," Hank said.

"Are you bleeding," Helena asked.

"A little," Hank replied, examining himself.

"Can you walk," Talia asked.

"Yes," Hank said, standing up slowly.

"You're fine," Talia and Helena answered.

"But we're not," Dinah said, looking to the forest. There stood fifteen-armed gunman with their weapons ready.

"This is just not my day," Helena said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	46. Chapter 44: Battle Front-Enemy Ground

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Battle Front-Enemy Ground**

 _Location: Battle Zone_

"You know what this whole mess reminds me of," Shayera said to Wally over the comm system, as she used her mace to take out a plane's wing.

"You really want to talk right now," Wally replied firing his gun, as he and his quartet took on the ground fighters.

"That recon and intel mission in Kamashi a few years back," Shayera said, dodging enemy fire.

"You and I remember that Kamashi very differently," Wally said, and then a red light started flashing on his wrist.

"You just don't think about the fun bits," Harley yelled, flipping an enemy soldier over her shoulder and firing at two other coming at her.

"Helena, Taila, and their squad are in trouble," Wally said.

"And just when I was having fun," Shayera said, bringing her mace down on another plane's wing.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Facility_

The group was led inside one of the building facilities on the island. If you were tried to descriptor the building it would be like a large high school auditorium with a glass roof. Through the roof, you could see that light show that the air assault outside was causing. The room was large and was filled with a variety of scientific equipment. The room had only two exits that the heroes could see: the doorway they came through and the hallway in front of them.

"Look who's back," Tala said, waking out of the hallway.

"Oh…It's the wash-out witch," Harley said.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Tala said.

"Not if I put a bullet through your head first," Helena said.

"Before all that, I must say, I am impressed that you made it this far," A voice said, coming from down the hallway. Helena let out a gasp as the man came into view. This was the man that had promised to help them after the Justice League was destroyed. This was the man who had pulled for equality for the meta-humans. This was...

"Emil Hamilton," Superman said, shocked.

"Hello, Superman," Hamilton said.

"But why," Wonder Woman asked.

"For the same reason on an animal preserve, sometimes you have to kill a few predators...to give the others a chance. To keep the balance," Hamilton said, "All you meta-humans and alien are changing the balance of the world. Action needed to taken...and so I did."

"And what brought on that resolution," Helena asked.

"For the greater good. Peace," Hamilton said.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Superman said.

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'," Another voice came from the hallway. There standing was man that should not have been there. There stood a man to which most the heroes thought to be dead.

"You're suppose to be dead," Green Lantern said.

"Sorry to disappoint," Hro said.

"You would side with him. Doesn't that defeat your propose," Helena said taking a step forward, but was pushed back my a gunman.

"Sometimes in reaching your goals, you have to break some rules," Hamilton said, "Tala, dispose of them."

"You all have been a thorn in my side for too long," Tala said, drawing her gun and pointing it at Helena.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me or not," Helena said, staring at the gun, "You're still going to lose."

"Really," Tala said.

"It's the way the world," Helena said, "Light drives away shadows; water stops fire; and good wins over evil."

"We're not the bad guys here though...And how can we lose," Tala asked, "Your heroes are all but useless, your soldier are falling. Where is our disadvantage?"

"To reach you goal, you pissed off a man who could run at supersonic speeds, a alien from a war torn planet, and a man with a dark past that led so many people to the light," Helena said, and then the glass roof was shattered.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Shayera said, flying right toward Hro and hitting in the chest with her mace.

Helena grabbed the gun from Tala and twisted her arm behind her back.

"I told you, I'd shot you first," Helena said in her ear, but pulling the trigger and firing two shots into Tala.

The back wall started shaking, and right after Helena yelled for everyone to get down, it was blow out.

"Knock, knock," Wally said, before firing off his gun.

"Kill them," Hamilton said, before running off.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds gunfire and men in pain and the smell of smoke and blood.

"Hey, Nightlight," Helena called out to John, "Now would be a great time to break out your ring."

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light!" John said, as his ring lit up, and then Green Lantern was back in action.

Soon the fight was back, with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Superman taking on any heavy hitters, leaving the rest with the smaller men.

Green Lantern had form a giant green baseball bat, when Hro stuck him in the back.

"So we met again, little man," Hro said, "This time I will make you pay for taking what was mine."

"Again, anything I took was freely offered," Green Lantern said, sending a blast at Hro, which he dodged. Hro flew toward Green lateen and swung his Nth metal ax at him, but Green Lantern blocked it with a medieval shield.

"We stopped you once before, we can do it again," Green Lantern said.

"This time, I will leave this planet with your head as a trophy," Hro said, swinging his again and again. Then with one last might swing, Hro broke Green Lantern's shield and knocked him to the ground.

He started to fly down towards Green Lantern, when gunfire pushed him back. Helena had her guns out and aimed at Hro.

"Back off," Helena said.

"Woman, you are playing with forces beyond your ken," Hro said.

"Yeah, well, your ken can kiss my Barbie," Helena said, firing her guns again. Hro turns and was flying toward Helena, when Shayera flew into his path.

"Shayera," Hro said.

"Hro," Shayera said, evenly, tightening her grip on her mace, "You're suppose to be dead."

"So I've been told," Hro said.

"Don't worry...I'll fix that soon enough," Shayera said, and then flew at Hro with her mace.

"Shayera, why do you fight with these rats," Hro asked, blocking her mace with his ax, "We could be gods together."

"The only thing you and I will ever be is enemies," Shayera said, landing a kick to his side.

"But we don't have to be," Hro said, knocking Shayera's weapon out of her hand and then pinning her to the wall, "Shayera, come on. I still have faith in you."

"Yeah-so do I," Shayera said, before head-butting Hro and causing him stumble backwards.

"If you won't stand beside me, then you shall fall before me," Hro said, raising his ax. Shayera dove out of his way, but he managed to clip her "wing" and cut a chunk of it off. That caused Shayera to crash into the ground.

John saw Shayera it the ground, and quickly finish off his opponent. He turned to go help her, but was stopped by Helena.

"Move. She needs help," John said, as he saw Hro flying towards Shayera.

"No, she doesn't. She's Shayera," Helena said, as Shayera pulled out a hidden knife and threw it at Hro. He dropped down to the floor beside Shayera.

"Everyone all right," Wally asked, looking around.

"We're fine," Diana said.

"You took your sweet time getting here," Helena said, walking over to Shayera and helping her up.

"Sorry. Traffic," Shayera said.

"You have the worst taste in men," Helena said, looking down at Hro.

"Don't get me started," Shayera said, walking over to Wally.

"Well-" Helena let out a gasp. Hro wasn't dead. He'd stabbed her side with Shayera's knife.

"Shit," Helena said, falling forward.

"Helena," Shayera screamed, catching her.

"Bastard," Wally said, shooting Hro; and this time he was dead.

"I-I guess we're not all g-going to walk out of th-this," Helena gasped, holding her side.

"Don't be stupid...You're going to be fine," Shayera said, holding Helena.

"You suck at lying," Helena said, "Promise me."

"What," Shayera said, tears falling.

"F-finish this," Helena said, and then her head fell back and she breathed out her last breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So the end is coming. Looking like five more chapters possibly and a few bonus chapters._

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	47. Chapter 45: Let Blood Rain

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Let Blood Rain**

 _Location: Island Facility_

 _'Helena was dead...Helena had died.'_ Those thoughts ran through Shayera's head as she held Helena's body.

"Shayera," Wally said, walking toward her.

"I want them all dead," Shayera said quietly.

"The mission-" Wally started.

"I don't care. Screw the mission," Shayera screamed, "Everything I care about is taken from me. My planet. My home. My family. My very way of life. And then just as I get a little piece back, life takes more and more. I don't care anymore."

"Then let blood rain on our enemies," Harley said, coming up to her, "Let her not die in vain, Shayera."

"I'm done trying to atone for sins undone," Shayera said.

"Shayera, it's-" John started towards Shayera but stopped at Shayera stare. It was hollow.

"Have I given enough to earn forgiveness," Shayera asked, and that seemed to freeze John in place. Talia came and knelt down beside Shayera, and laid her hand over Helena's eyes, closing them.

"Come on, we has a planet to save," Wally said.

"Why would I want to save the planet," Shayera asked, holding Helena

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it, and so are you," Harley said, kneeling down on Shayera's other side.

"The one of the few people who every looked at me as only Shayera is dead," Shayera said, "This world should burn."

"I'm still here," Harley said, trying to reason with her.

"For how long," Shayera asked sadly.

"We need to move," Wally said, hating himself for the choice he was making.

"Go save your world. I'm tired…" Shayera said, as Talia and Harley rose up, but not before Talia kissed both Helena and Shayera on the forehead.

"What about that warrior spirit you always hold to," Oliver asker, grabbing his gear as well.

"Even a warrior must rest," Shayera said, looking down to Helena.

"Let's go," Wally asked, grabbing his gear and turning to his remaining soldiers.

"You can't leave her here...She'll be killed," Diana said.

"This is a war. I don't have the option to cuddle a soldier," Wally said, "I have to focus on the mission."

"That's Shayera, not a soldier," John said.

"We would have never-" Superman started.

"You don't make the decision anymore!" Wally yelled. "You weren't there when I had to make the hard choices of who the save and who not too. You weren't there to have to telling good men and women's family that their loved ones weren't coming home, because I choose to save someone else," Wally said, "So if want to change the way things are, then come with me and finish this damn mission." Wally finished in a yell and then walking away.

"You used to be a good man," Diana said, "Someone who would never leave someone behind. Now look at you. Wally, how can you call yourself a good man?"

"I call myself nothing, for there are only men," Wally said to her, stopping in his tracks, "men who love and live and fight…until they are dead."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Facility-Underground Corridor_

"What the hell was that," Bullseye said, as the last member of the group made it into the room. It looked to be a gym.

"Guess they figured out we were inside," Cheshire said, moving to guard the door at the back of the room.

"Just another roadblock," Harley said, trying to peak through the door crack.

 _RED ALERT…HOSTILES ARE IN THE COMPOUND._

 _I REPEAT…HOSTILES ARE IN THE COMPOUND._

 _ALL NONE SUBORDINATES MUST BE ELIMATED._

"Okay...Bigger roadblock," Harley said, after the announcement.

"Okay, need a proper plan," Wally said, looking at the group.

"Gotta draw their fire, give them a target," Harley said, looking at Talia and Cheshire. They all seemed to know what the other was thinking and knew what they had to do.

"Commander, we have a plan," Talia said, backing her gear bag down.

"We should point out at this moment it is a fairly terrible plan," Cheshire said.

"And almost certainly won't work," Harley said, fixing her ponytail.

"I would have been happy leaving it at 'fairly terrible'," Cheshire said, pulling over two guns from her gear and tossing them at Talia.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," Harley said.

"What are you thinking," Wally order, knowing that whatever they were planning was dangerous and with Harley involved self-destructive.

 **"** Be careful," Edward said, pulling Harley to the side as Talia spoke with Wally.

 **"** Careful. Tried that once…It was so boring," Harley said, trying to make light of what was about to happen.

 **"** Shout if you get in trouble and use this," Edward said, clipping a silver device to on her hip.

 **"** Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer," Harley said, before walking back over to Wally and Talia, _"_ Now that spoiler for you...and not even a coffee date first," She added with a laugh

 **"** So, what's going on there," Ivy asked, coming up to him.

 **"** Er... Nothing. She's just a friend," Edwards stuttered, going to check the back door.

"Yeah, so not true," Ivy said smirking.

"Don't die," Wally said to Talia.

"Same to you," Harley said, coming back into the conversation.

"How are you going-" Wally asked, but was stopped by Harley.

"You know how I sometimes have really brilliant ideas," Harley asked, smiling at him.

"Yes..." Cheshire said, not liking where this could be going.

"Sorry," Harley said, before running out of the doors. She was meet with a group of ten soldiers.

"Look at me, I'm a hostile," She yelled before turning around and taking off down the corridor. A moment later the soldiers were following after her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	48. Chapter 46: Give Them Hell

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Give Them Hell**

 _Location: Island Facility-Shayera_

 _Shayera's Point Of View_

 ** _"I-I guess we're not all g-going to walk out of th-this," Helena gasped, holding her side._**

 ** _"Don't be stupid...You're going to be fine," Shayera said, holding Helena._**

 ** _"You suck at lying," Helena said, "Promise me."_**

 ** _"What," Shayera said, tears falling._**

 ** _"F-finish this," Helena said, and then her head fell back and she breathed out her last breath._**

"Your death wasn't meaningless. Your death help get us here. So we can go back and get the life we deserve," I said, moving a piece of Helena's hair behind her ear, "You help start this...Now, I'm going to finish this...for all of us."

 ** _"Give them hell," Helena said, before going into her aircraft._**

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Facility-Hallway-Harley_

Harley was leading the group of soldier down the hallway, and then she dived into a random room. She was in what looked to be the mess hall. Harley turned and faced the group of soldiers that had followed her.

"Now, boys, five against one doesn't seem fair," Harley said.

"You surrendering," The leader said, aiming his weapon. Harley smiled and put her hands up.

"Smart girl," the leader said, lowering his weapon and walking up to her.

"Forty-five," Harley said.

"What," The leader said, standing in front of her.

"Forty-five," Harley repeated smiling, and gently placed her hand on the man's chest, "As in forty-five seconds...That's how long it will take to put you all on the ground." Harley finished, and then she grabs hold of his shirt and delivered a head-butt. The man staggered back dazed, and she delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest, which lifts him off his feet and sends him hurtling backwards into another soldier.

Another soldier can at her wielding a pair of electronic batons swing at her, which she deflects with her shotgun knocking one of weapon out of his hands and into the air. She grabbed the baton in her free hand, and barely moved out of the way of another soldier coming at her. The last two soldiers started to circle around her. The soldiers charged, and Harley flipped over one, hitting him in the head with the baton and sending him to the ground.

Before the final soldier could make a move, a knife was lodged in his throat.

"Like I said five to one didn't seem fair at all," Harley teased, looking the soldier in the eyes as he fell to the ground.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Facility-Hallway-Shayera_

Shayera stood in the hallway, glaring at the group of five H.E.O.M.A.A. soldiers. Her blade and her mace were as her side, and she waited.

"Take her," the leader of the group of soldier said. The men charged at her, and that was their mistake. Shayera deflected with her sword, dodging blow after blow and swung her mace into a men skulls. One should manage to land a blow during the frenzy.

Shayera spat on the ground as she shouted, "You ruined my life. You killed my family."

A soldier came at Shayera, and Shayera leaping into the air delivering the swift kick to the skull. Shayera ran towards a soldier with her sword in hand as the soldier met her with a sword of his own. Shayera knocked the man back before she sword swung high as her mace swung low. The soldier ducked the high swing, but he fail to blocked the low swing with her left mace.

As a soldier charged at Shayera, who back flipped away and a strong kick to the stomach of the other remaining soldier. Shayera did a spin bringing her swords dangerously close to soldier's throat. The soldier then stabbed with his left that Shayera deflected as a large swing from the right came close to Shayera's hand. Shayera's sword removed the sword in soldier right hand, which was followed by a slice at the chest.

"Now you die," Shayera said to the last soldier, before charging.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	49. Chapter 47: Rebellion's Last Stand

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Rebellion's Last Stand**

 _Location: Island Facility-Hallway-Wally_

Rounding a corner with weapons ready, the group almost opened fire when they heard.

"Don't shoot," Talia said, spotting the group.

"Same side," Jade said, walking toward the group.

"Two for three. Where's Harley," Wally asked, walking over to the pair.

"Present…Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together," Harley said, rounding the corner as seeing everyone.

"Not everyone," Clark said.

"Not now," Wally ordered.

"Feeling the guilty of killing her," John asked.

"One death in exchange of thousands is a choice I have made more times than I care to count; and if I were you I would think more on the mission at hand," Wally said.

"She is as good as dead," John said.

"I know that…and there are 4,003 other people I will probably mourn for tonight. Do you know where you lot are on that list," Wally said.

"Where," Diana asked.

"Four thousand and four and up," Wally said coldly.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Facility-Hallway-Wally_

"This has gone on long enough. I want the device and these bastards down and burued. Understood," Wally told the remaining soldiers, as they ran down the hallway. Shooting at any H.E.O.M.A.A. that came into sight.

"Understood," the soldiers said.

"Then let's get this done," Wally said, as then rounded a corner. Then was only one door.

"Bullseye, lit it up," Wally said, and then Bullseye pulled out a blaster.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Honey, I'm home," Bullseye said, walking in throughout the smoke.

The room was lined with soldier, weapon draw, and there was a control room above it that you could see Hamilton in.

"How did I guess know this is what you'd want," Hamilton's voice came over the speaker. "These trinkets have been explained, and you still sacrifice lives for it. How desperate you have become."

"You don't know something," Wally said, inching his hands toward his pocket.

"What," Hamilton asked.

"Batman came up with this plan," Wally said, "So it's damn sure going to work." He finished and then quickly threw a handful of mini grenades at the soldiers. Within minutes, the room was filled with gunfire and explosions. During the fight, Wally saw Hamilton escaping with a metal briefcase.

"Hamilton is escaping. Possibly with the target...Does anyone copy," Wally yelled, into his com piece, "Does anyone copy."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Island Facility-Infirmary_

Hamilton was running down a hallway, yelling at other soldiers to go stop anyone following him. He turned into one of the room and sealed the door behind him. He was in the infirmary, which was deserted.

"You know, I should blame you," A voice said behind him. Hamilton spun around, and there stood Shayera, "You and Hro were plotting against me. You're the reason Batman and Question found trace amounts of Scarecrow's toxin on the Watchtower remains. It took me awhile to realized that my friends weren't affected for certain reasons."

"Stay away," Hamilton said, backing against the door and was about to hit the code, when a dagger flew pass him and into the control panel.

"Flash burned through the toxin before it took affect. Batman had built up an immunity to the gas. Helena, Oliver, and Dinah didn't spend enough time on the Watchtower to be affected; and my genetic make-up would take a higher dose," Shayera said, drawing her sword from behind her back, "It was you not me. They could have accepted me, if you hadn't done this...I could have had a life back."

"I can give you anything you want," Hamilton said, "I can give you power, money, anything you want."

"You know, they say family is like an arm," Shayera said, advancing on Hamilton and looking down at the briefcase Hamilton was holding, "You can live with or without it, but you'll always know that it's missing."

"Please," Hamilton begged, "We can both leave this all behind. This place with be all but ashes soon."

"I intend to make sure of that," Shayera said, continuing towards him.

"If you stay here, you'll die," Hamilton said.

"I already did," Shayera said, tilting her head to the side and pausing in her advance, "Do you know how it felt?"

"Please," Hamilton begged again.

"You took my family. I deserve recompense," Shayera said, tightening her grin on her sword and charging forward.

"NO!" Hamilton screamed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	50. Chapter 48: Time Jump

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Time Jump**

 _Location: Island Facility-Experiment Vault-Wally_

"Everyone, alright," Wally asked, after surveying the room for any other soldiers.

"We lose five men in here, sir," a soldier said, walking up to Wally.

"Hm," Wally's fist tightened, "Did anyone get to Hamilton?"

"He's gone, Sir," another soldier answered.

"Damnit," Wally cursed, punching a nearby wall, "Someone find out where that bastard went."

"No need," A voice said from above. There stood Shayera on the catwalk above, leaning against the rails.

"Shayera," Harley said smiling, "I knew it." Shayera dropped down a metal suitcase, which Wally caught.

"Hamilton," Wally asked. Shayera gave him a smirk before jumping off the catwalk and landing in front of him.

"He's alive," Shayera said coldly.

"Really," Wally asked, turning the suitcase to show a patch of blood.

"I never said he was in one piece," Shayera said, unashamed.

"Who has the chip," Wally asked, opening the case to reveal the time belt.

"Here," Wonder Woman said, walking over and handing Wally the chip.

"Men, secure the room. No one in or out," Wally told the soldier, as he started attaching the chip to the belt.

"This will finally be over finally over," Shayera said, and then felt like something was wrong.

"I know," Wally said. Shayera looked around trying to find the danger in the room. John was following her every move with his eyes. Shayera grabbed her gun.

"I need two minutes, and then we'll be good to go," Wally said.

Shayera looked over the room, and saw it. One of the soldiers were still alive and aiming his gun at Wally.

"Wally, move," Shayera said, pushing Wally out of the way just as the soldier fired his gun. Shayera fired two shots at the soldier, hitting him in the head.

"Good shot, Shayera," Wally said, looking at the soldier and then to Shayera. She had her hands over her side, and her gun was at her feet.

"Shayera, no," John said, catching Shayera as she started to fall back.

"I guess, I won't be going be making it out of this either," Shayera gasped out, seeing the blood on her hands.

"Shayera, you're going to be okay," Wally said, kneeling down next to her.

"Helena was wrong…you-you're the one who is a crappy liar," Shayera said, coughing up a little blood.

"I'm not lying now," Wally said, and then threw a sliver pendent from both his and Shayera's uniform into the wall, shattering them.

"You wouldn't remember," Harley said.

"It's better that way," Wally said. the time belt at the Superman, "Go."

"You have to come with us," Diana said.

"Go back and fix all of this," Wally said, and then reached to take Shayera from John. However, John would let her go.

"I can't let her go," John said, as Shayera started coughing up more blood.

"You all need to go back," Wally said.

"She can come back to," John said, holding Shayera a little closer.

"I-I don't want to," Shayera gasped out.

"Why not, John said.

"I have gone seven years without my wings by force-I won't remember it by choice," Shayera said, "I miss not being anger."

"But you're-" John started.

"She won't have to if you all go," Wally said, finally getting Shayera from John. John was about to try again, when Superman put his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Superman said, "We'll go."

"Just hit the center button on the belt," Wally said, "I'm not exactly sure when it will take you but you should be able to fix all this."

"What will happen to you," Wonder Woman asked.

"Only you all will know, so that you can change everything," Wally said.

"But what will happen to you," John asked, looking at Shayera.

"We won't remember anything, because to us nothing will have happen. I'll go back to being naive Flash, and Shayera will go back to being her. Batman will be back, and the world will keep turning," Wally said.

"But you-" Diana start.

"Will become the shadow of a future need to be," Wally said, "A future where I'll never make the choices I've made or lost what I've lost."

"Everything's got to end sometime. Otherwise nothing would ever get started," Shayera gasped.

"You won't remember me," Harley said, coming down beside Shayera.

"Talia will, and she'll teach me to trust you again," Shayera said, grasping Harley's hand.

"And all our good times—" Harley started.

"We'll make more…better ones," Shayera said.

"It's time," Talia said, seeing the device fully ready.

"Goodbye Flash," Diana said.

"Goodbye Princess," Wally said, as Superman hit the button. With a flash of light they disappeared, leaving Shayera and Wally in the center of the room.

"What if they fail," Shayera said, her breathing more labored than before.

"Plan B," Wally said, and the tapped his earpiece, "All squadrons activate Protocol TE83."

"This is it," Shayera said, as Wally removed a small black box from his pockets.

"This been an honor," Wally said.

"And a pleasure," Shayera said, as Wally pushed the blue button on the side of the box.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

Ten seconds later, the private island exploded, destroying everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	51. Chapter 49: Back to the Beginning

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Back to the Beginning**

 _TIME JUMP: TEN YEARS BACKWARDS_

 _Location:_ _Watchtower-Conference Room #1_

Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Lantern all opened their eyes and found themselves in the conference room.

"Please, tell me none of that just happened," Diana said after a few moments.

"I believe it did," Martian Manhunter said, catching the entire story from their minds.

"J'onn," Diana said, hugging him.

"So we're back," John asked.

"It would appear so" Superman said.

"If that all happened, where is Bruce, Wally, and Shayera-" Diana didn't get to finish her sentence because the Flash and Batman entered the room.

"I'm not late, because I'm with Batman; and Batman is never late," Flash said, zooming over to his chair.

"Wally," Diana said, hugging the speedster.

"Uh...Did something bad happen, 'cause she never hugs me. Not that I'm complaining. I like the hugging," Flash said, looking over Diana's shoulder.

"I'm-I'm just happy to see you," Diana said, letting go of Flash.

"Yeah, Wally, you're a site for sore eyes," John said, clasping Flash's shoulder.

"You saw me last night...Remember? Giant alien squid crushing downtown Memphis…Lantern, we went for ribs after," Wally said, giving them a confused look.

"Yeah, we remember," Superman said, watching Wally get up and zoom around the room. _'He can walk...We can change everything.'_

"You guys are acting weird...like twilight zone weird," Flash said.

"It's just been a long morning Flash," John said.

"You know what...I can't stay for the meeting... so I gotta leave now, 'cause you are acting crazy...And it's scaring me," Wally said, before speeding out of the room.

"What happened," Batman asked, looking at them, a few moments after Flash left.

"Nothing," John said.

"Liar," Batman said.

"How am I lying," John asked.

"Three reason," Batman said, " One, you all looked at me and Flash like you hadn't seen us in years; two, Dianna doesn't hug."

"And what's three," Clark asked.

"John has a cut on his forehead that's bleeding," Batman said, turning and walking out of the room.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-Upper Deck 9-Hallway_

Shayera was walking down the hall corridor when Flash stopped in front of her.

"Hey cookie," Flash said, smiling at Shayera.

"Didn't I tell you that if you called me that, you'd be the fastest man alive with a limp," Shayera said.

"You know you love my little nicknames," Flask said.

"Like a flesh eating parasite," Shayera said, with a smile.

"Mean," Flash said, pouting.

"What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be in a meeting or something," Shayera said.

"I left...they were scaring me," Flash said.

"Why? What's going on," Shayera asked, worried.

"Nothing...They are acting very weird," Flash said, and Shayera relaxed slightly.

"How," Shayera asked, confused.

"I was hugged and not yelled at," Flash said and then whispered, "They might be possessed again."

"You're over reacting," Shayera said, shacking her head.

"Fine, don't believe me, but when someone has to go running though space because the mind-possessed heroes caused another one of those black spots thingy on the sun. I'm going to spend a week just saying 'I told you so', 'I informed you thusly', 'I-" Flash said.

"Don't you have a town to save or a villain to chase," Shayera said, walking away.

"Just you wait and see Shy...Something weird is going on," Flash said, as Shayera rounded the corner.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-Lower Deck 12-Hallway_

Mari had just finished up a photo shot in Malawi and was back on the Watchtower, heading toward her room; when she saw John coming down the hallway.

"Hey, baby, miss me," Mari asked, walked up to John and wrapping her arms around his neck and tried going for a kiss but John pulled back.

"Have you seen Shayera," John asked.

"John, are you trying to get a fight? I just said hello to you and tried to kiss you, but you pushed me away and want your ex...And since when do you call her that? It's always been Hawkgirl," Mari said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but something came up," John said.

"What did she start another invasion," Mari joked, looking at her nails.

"Not funny, Mari," John said, his tone causing Mari to look at him. That's when she noticed a cut on his forehead.

"What happened," Mari said, raising her hand up to touch it.

"Nothing...I'm fine...have you seen Shayera?" John asked again.

"I think she was heading toward the practice area," Mari said.

"Thanks," John said, and then tapped his earpiece, "She's at the practice area." And then he hurried down the hall.

"Your welcome," Mari mumbled, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review! Reviews motivate me to post, and let me know that the story is actually wanted._


	52. Chapter 50: Back to the Beginning(Part2)

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Back to the Beginning (Part 2)**

 _Location: Star City-Apartment_

"She's so small," Roy said, sitting on the couch and holding his sleeping daughter.

"I know, I'd almost forgotten," Jade said, leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and staring down at her daughter.

"I feel like all of that was a dream," Roy said sighing, "A dream and a nightmare."

"We can change it through," Jade said, walking around the couch and taking her daughter.

"Yes, we can," Roy said following Jade to Lily's room. The pair watched their daughter in her crib. She would never live that time-stream's life. She would get to be a happy normal little girl. Well, as normal at the daughter of Red Arrow and Cheshire could have.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-Training Room #12_

Shayera was currently fighting against three practice drones, when someone shut the system down.

"Static, what's happening...I have another ten minutes," Shayera asked.

"Sorry, Shayera...You got visitors," Static replied opening the training room doors.

"What," Shayera said _'I don't get visitors..or anything'_ , grabbing her mace and walking out of the practice room. She was the John(Green Lantern), Diana(Wonder Woman), and Clark (Superman) standing beside Static.

"What's going on," Shayera asked, thinking some villain was wrecking havoc somewhere.

"Thanks, Virgil," John said, walking toward Shayera.

"No problem," Static said, before leaving.

"What's going on," Shayera asked again, when John was right in-front of her. John didn't answer. He just pulled Shayera into a hug.

"You're alive and have your wings," Shayera thought she heard John whisper.

"What's going on," Shayera asked again, "You're scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong is that we've been unfair to you," Superman said.

"We should not hold what happened against you. It was your home-world and you were just following orders," John said, letting her go.

"You forgive me," Shayera said, confused.

"And we're asking you to forgive us for how you've been treated...It's was wrong of us to not defend you," Diana said.

"Why are you doing this," Shayera asked, backing away from them.

"Doing what," Diana asked.

"Being nice," Shayera said, "Is this more punishment...make me think you all forgive me and then you go back to shunning me."

"Shayera, we would never-" Superman said.

"Don't lie to me. I gave up hope of all of you forgiving me. Don't you dare do this to me," Shayera said.

"And we're sorry for that, but we were wrong to treat you like that," Diana said.

"I have to go," Shayera said, backing away from them.

"Shayera, wait," John said.

"I have to go," Shayera said, leaving the practice area.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Watchtower-Lunch Hall_

Shayera sat alone at a table eating lunch. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with the others. First, Wonder Woman apologies (for what she doesn't know) and then John hugged her. Were they trying to mess with her or something? Make you feel like they were a family again and then go make to hating her?

"I never did get the chance to formally thank you for saving my life that night with Grundy; if it hadn't been for you, he would've broken my back for sure." A voice said, breaking Shayera of her thoughts. There sat Vixen.

"Anyone else would have done the same," Shayera answered, going back to her food.

"So, do you have a hobby?" Vixen asked.

"Excuse me," Shayera said.

"A hobby...you know, sometime to do in your spare time," Vixen said.

"I read and play chess," Shayera answered.

"John did say you were a great chess player," Vixen said, and Shayera clenched her teeth.

"You know, I think I'll eat in my room," Shayera said, picking up her food and walking toward the door.

"So what are you doing here again," Vixen called out. The entire lunchroom went quiet at her question.

"I was eating," Shayera answered.

"No, you misunderstood," Vixen said, standing up and walking towards her, "What are you doing here...pretending to be a hero?" Shayera clenched one of her fist. "You don't belong, and you know it. Things have changed since you betrayed them...Things have changed because you left them."

"I didn't know...And don't you dare judge me. You couldn't possibly understand," Shayera said.

"You came and pretend to care about us all...about them. And then you betrayed them. You gave away their weaknesses, and let them be imprison," Vixen said, "Doesn't seem that complicated to me."

"I didn't-" Shayera started. Vixen made a move to slap her, but was blocked by Black Canary.

"Don't even try that, African Barbie," Huntress said, coming to stand beside Shayera with Rocket (Raquel Ervin). Black Canary and Zatanna were on Shayera's other side.

"You'd side with a traitor," Vixen said, snatching her hand back from Black Canary.

"Just because you're afraid that your boy might dump you, does mean you can go after her," Huntress said.

"I can see that from Huntress; but really, Rocket, Zatanna, Canary?" Vixen said.

"She gave up her home world for us. She gave up everything she once knew to save a world that condemns her for her choices," Raquel said, "If that doesn't prove how loyal she is to Earth in your eyes, fine. But she has earned my trust, respect, and loyalty."

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," Vixen said, glaring at Shayera.

"Thanks for your opinion, Vixen, but we really don't care," Zatanna said, and then turned to Shayera, "Wanna ditch this place? I know an amazing pizza joint in my town."

Shayera was shocked that someone had actually defended her, and just nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _The end..._

 _Well, not fully. I have a couple of bonus chapters. But this is the end. I wanted to leave at a point where a sequel could be done late, if I see a need/want of one._

 _I hope you liked the story. This was a great thing. Getting to revisit a story, and fill in the blanks for the characters._

 _Please review!_


	53. Bonus 1: Bruce

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Bonus 1: Bruce**

 _Location: Gotham-_ _Joe's Diner_

"Think he'll show," Dick asked Barbara, as he stirred his coffee.

"He'll show," Barbara said.

"How do you know," Dick asked.

"It's Bruce," Barbara said.

"Good answer," Bruce himself said, from behind Dick.

"Dinah is right. That is creepy," Dick said, as Bruce sat down.

"So what's this about," Bruce asked, after asking a waitress for coffee.

"What do ya' mean," Barbara asked.

"Neither of you have called for us all to go get something to eat in years," Bruce said, "It's not my birthday; neither of you are getting married or got a promotion; Barbara isn't pregnant...You're not pregnant, right?"

"No," Barbara said, putting her hands up like he'd just pointed a gun at her.

"Then give me one good reason for all this," Bruce said.

"So we just waited to see you," _Alive._ Barbara said, smiling and thought.

"Hmm," Bruce said, as the waitress handed him his coffee.

"You're suspicious," Barbara said.

"He's always suspicious," Dick said.

"I am, but I'll let it pass today," Bruce said, "Today, in general, has been suspicious."

"How so," Dick asked, putting his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fists.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Gotham-_ _Wayne Manor_

"Good evening, Master Bruce," Alfred said, as Bruce came inside.

"Evening, Alfred," Bruce said, taking off his jacket.

"How was meeting Master Richard and Miss Barbara," Alfred asked.

"Odd...they're hiding something," Bruce said.

"You said the same thing about your associates after your morning meeting today," Alfred said.

"They're all hiding something, I know it," Bruce said, walking toward his office and pouring himself a drink.

"And you do hate when people are hiding things from you," Alfred said.

"Yes, I do," Bruce said.

"Well then, sir, I'm sorry to that that who is waiting in the den will add another clink in your day," Alfred said, opening the door off of Bruce's office, and out walked a woman with long brown hair, wearing a black dress with red suit jacket.

"Talia," Bruce said.

"Beloved," Talia greeted.

"What are you going here," Bruce asked.

"We need to talk," Talia said.

"About why everyone has been acting odd," Bruce asked.

"Do you suspect something already," Talia said.

"Well, you know me, Talia. I suspect everything," Bruce said.

"Yes, that's an admirable trait for an detective. And also, I suspect, the reason your relationships never end in marriage," Talia said.

"Really? And all this time, I thought it was because I'm a bastard," Bruce said, "What is this about, Talia. No games."

"Our future…your daughter…my past…our son," Talia said, moving to seat on the couch on the far side of the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Please review!_


	54. Bonus 2: Shayera

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Bonus 2: Shayera**

 _Location: Phoenix Dance Hall_

 _Point of View: Shayera_

Female dancers lined the back of the stage, watching a girl dance a dark lyrical balled. The melody haunted, and the dance dancer spinning and spinning as the tempo beat faster and faster; until the dancer dropped to the ground. As the music stopped, a blond-haired woman in a black dress walked on stage.

"Thank You, Alexandra...Next we have a Miss Sarah Hathaway," the woman said, looking downing at her clipboard. I stood up and walked towards center stage.

"Whenever your ready," the director in the middle of the trio of men said. I took a deep breath and nodded to the person playing the music. Then I went into my pose and waited. The music played, and I danced.

 ** _I see your face in my mind as I drive away_**

 ** _'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_**

 ** _People are people and sometimes we change our minds_**

 ** _But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_**

 _'I used to fly...I used to believe in faith and trust...but not pixie dust. I soared above the clouds. I felt the wind in my hair but that was just dream.'_ I thought as I twirl around the stage, before jumped into a full extent.

 ** _Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_**

 ** _It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_**

 ** _'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_**

 ** _Now I don't know what to be without you around_**

 _'A dream I dreamed when I was awake. But now I see the difference.'_ Another turn before a front flip.

 ** _And we know it's never simple, never easy_**

 ** _Never a clean break, no one here to save me_**

 ** _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_**

 ** _And I can't breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 ** _Breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 _'I see what I was blinded by before. No matter how hard one tries, we all must wake.'_ Leg extension after extension.

 ** _Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_**

 ** _Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_**

 ** _People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_**

 ** _Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_**

 _'Leave their dreams behind. What sorrow I have now. For I did not wake from the dreams on my own.'_ The moves didn't have names anymore. They were just a part of the song.

 ** _And we know it's never simple, never easy_**

 ** _Never a clean break, no one here to save me_**

 ** _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_**

 ** _And I can't breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 ** _Breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 _'I forced from that dream. I was forced to see the world for what it is.'_

 ** _It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_**

 ** _Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_**

 ** _It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_**

 ** _Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_**

 _'A place where dreams can not be and where the monster under bed or in you closest are far more real than you could know.'_

 ** _And we know it's never simple, never easy_**

 ** _Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_**

 ** _I can't breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 ** _Breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 ** _Breathe_**

 ** _Without you, but I have to_**

 _'But do not feel sorry for me. I have found my peace.'_ Twirling again. Twirling faster and faster. The world tilting away as the end drew near.

 ** _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_**

 ** _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_**

 _'I used to the hawk, but now I am so much more...I am free.'_ With the last words of the song, I fold into myself.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Outside of Phoenix Dance Hall_

"How'd you do," Helena asked, as I got into the car. I pulled my hair from my bun and shook out my red curls.

"I got a call back," I said.

"Great job, Shayera," she said, as we rode off.

"So where to," I asked.

"Vegas...T wants us to meet someone," Helena said, putting the call into drive.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _The song used was "Breathe" by Taylor Swift._

 _Please review!_


	55. Bonus 3: Shayera (part 2)

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Bonus 3: Shayera (Part 2)**

 _TWO MONTHS LATER…_

 _Location: New York City - Madison Square Garden_

It was opening night, and the play was in the fourth act. The music shifts to a calm section, the White Swan noticing the bird's screeches had stopped. She looks around quietly as she prances slowly to center stage, eyes scanning the entire area. The stage feels like it rumbles a bit as another spotlight brings fourth an image from behind. A large mirrors sat behind the White Swan now…a reflection… no… another White Swan with its back turned in perfect positioning right behind her in perfect symmetry.

 _The crowd already knew who it was, beginning to bring their cheering to the Garden._

White Swan stands straight up, looking out to the crowd before slowly turning. The image behinds her moves exactly as she does both of their eyes meeting. They both wore the White Swan's outfit… but those eyes…

Blood ridden eyes…

The White Swan looks at the reflection so hesitantly, not remembering herself looking like this. But with every graceful motion with her hands she is matched with perfect precision. Those red eyes wouldn't leave White Swan as she tried desperately to prove the reflection wrong. Her fouette was imitated as well as the counter pirouette that followed. She finally stops staring at the image walking up to it and reaching its hand out to touch the mirror…

The lights go out… and quickly come back on.

There were no more White Swans…

The original White Swan was dressed in all black and frozen.

Sarah(Shayera): Her reflected image matching every part of her, the true Black Swan smiling evilly in the mirror.

The White Swan* couldn't move as the Black Swan in the mirror, Sarah was taking over. Who was the reflection and who was the real deal? White Swan* was at the mercy of the Black Swan's movements now, feeling her body torque and contorts as she matched every maddening twirl and coil Sarah threw at her.

The Black Swan smiles as she reaches out with a palm to the hand of White Swan*, forcing her closer to the glass. As soon as it touched again the lights were killed. In a few seconds there was only one Swan on the stage, standing in the spotlight where she belonged.

Sarah

 _The crowd begins to roar as the Black Swan was in an iconic pose with its wings coiled back, staring proudly into the air as if it was unstoppable._

The music suddenly shifts to only a piano, the orchestra lightly brooding one tense note. Sarah took her first steps as a lead performer on stage again with an explosion of pirouettes that Chase swore should have scorched the stage. She stops in the middle of the darkness, flapping her wings… wanting to take flight.

Sarah began to do something that made the crowd stop and stare almost in amazement. From the start till now they had been accustomed to the ballet dancing routine of elegance. When Sarah's lines and her form began to become wild instead of graceful they paid attention. With each flap her leg would flail randomly to the left or her shoulder would be pushed to the right. It was like she was a limp puppet being pulled in every which direction.

This wasn't ballet in the basic sense. It was almost the sadistic nature of a dark contemporary routine. Sarah was combining her perfect ballet form with some things the ballet world had never seen, making all eyes turn to her. She didn't care if it wasn't pure and she honestly didn't mind it. Her body proved time and time again as she coiled around and then back into perfect ballet positions. She had control of her entire self.

"What's she doing?" Chase, the Prince, said shocked.

"She's not doing the practiced choreography." Brittany, the White Swan, was prepping herself backstage as she watched on like everyone else. "She's doing whatever she wants to do. Not following the rules and its fucking awesome."

 _The cheers were powering her._

Sarah's mind was flowing. It wasn't over thinking anymore. She did an unthinkable in the world in ballet free forming and combining things that weren't of the genre and honestly she didn't give a crap what the purists thought. The piano began to quicken the pace as Sarah was feeling the music and nothing else. She darted across the stage as the light followed her, twirling a few pirouettes only to being to glide across the floor as if she was weightless. The crowd was getting behind her as they were eating up this display of just pure dance.

Sarah began to twitch and stop, like a freakish machine, flapping her wings but cutting back into almost a White Swan form as she gracefully spun with a leaping whip of her leg. She was being almost schizophrenic with her dance. One minute she was the White Swan. The next she was the Black. And most of the time, she was something else.

Sarah slowly began to bring it back into what she knew how to do best though to prove a point, spinning like a spider. She gets to center stage continuing to rotate like a top that wouldn't stop. Her spins were frantic. They were beautiful. They were heart felt. They were… perfect.

She spun again.

And again.

And again.

Sarah finally stopped instantly as the piano players' ascent up the scale froze, the crowd erupting in a furious cheer that caused a standing ovation. The ground shook as the feet were being stomped, the claps were cutting through the air, and the roars of a screaming audience of people were moving the entire arena.

Sarah was again in her Black Swan pose, eyes close and face to the air. She didn't want to break character but when she heard her name being chanted louder she could only smile weakly, a tear running down her eye as she felt it for the first time.

For the first time on the stage, she was herself and no character. And the public approved.

"You…are something else Sarah…" Brittany was leaning against the wall, looking at her in amazement.

Sarah had a confidence in her that couldn't be taken as she acknowledged the crowd as the Black Swan, staring out with those red eyes gleaming. She walks back towards the darkness and stands in front of the mirror the lights slowly coming back up as the prince began to appear from stage left. Sarah looks back at the prince with a cold stare, turning to her reflection who was in real life… the one she wanted.

"That wasn't in the script…" Brittany whispers barely moving her mouth.

"I thought I'd live a little," Sarah replied smirking. "…Relax."

Brittany smiles as once again the lights dim out.

Appearing soon after was Brittany decked out as full blown Black Swan, crimson eyes and a darkness that she exuded with every step. The Prince recognizes this as the White Swan but is hesitant of this sexual beast that she turned into. Brittany curled up, inspired by Sarah stroking her naked thigh as her other finger curled at Prince, egging him on to take her.

"That wasn't exactly ballet out there." Brian, the stage manager, commented as Sarah walked by backstage.

"No, no it wasn't." Sarah answered as she began to take off her contacts.

"What would you call what you did out there then," Brian asked. Sarah turned to him with a small grin.

"I call that…me."

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: New York City - Madison Square Garden_

The finale was nearing its ending point as the Prince had betrayed his love, tricked by the evil sorcerer. Brittany was back in white and moving with her prowess, commanding respect and garnering adoration as she played to the pain. She takes a stand at the edge of the Lake, the blue waves beginning to light up the entire stage as the Swans and prince looked on. Brittany turns to the watery reflections and sees the image everyone had been waiting to see. Sarah dressed in all white again.

 _The crowd begins to clap as a few of the crowd begin to get emotional._

"They're completely in love with you," Brittany whispered as she began the final movements till the last jump.

"Not as much as you." Sarah replied, mirroring Brittany move for move as these two realized how exactly in sync they were.

The lights began to increase as the stage was pushing towards the finale. The waterfall increased in size, suddenly through a bit of stage magic, many reflections of the two Swans on top of the set began to appear. There were reflections of Sarah and of Brittany all over the place… almost in a disarraying manner. The crowd wondered who was who… which one were the real Sarah and Brittany.

On stage while Brittany and Sarah danced they too were getting disoriented but it didn't matter. The music cue hit, the crowd on edge as both of the swans leapt off, the reflection and the reality coming together underneath the stage. In the darkness of the safety harness Sarah could feel her heart beating so fast it wanted to come out of her chest.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: New York City - Madison Square Garden_

"Introducing the first Swan Queen NEW YORK CITY! Please give it up for BRITTANY FILMORE!"

"See you out there." Brittany patted Sarah's back as she walked out waving to the crowd who was pouring so much love even her ego was being humbled. Sarah laughed as Brittany clutched her chest as if she were a Shakespearian actor trying to dispel the praise.

"Okay folks! This is the person you all came to see! The co-lead…The Black Swan Ms. Sarah Hathaway!"

To say the stadium was jumping wasn't giving it any justice. Shayera looked out into the crowd and spotted Bruce and Talia in one of the upper suites with Oliver and Dinah. Helena was in the front row with Vic. And the other founders were scattered in the rows behind them. Shayera smiled, seeing them are here. She for the first this since the invasion felt like she belonged. And that was a feeling she had truly missed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The ballet was the Swan Lake, and I highly suggest seeing it if you can. It is something amazing.

 _Please review!_


	56. Bonus 4: Harley Quinn

_Disclaimer:_

The Justice League and all it's characters belong to DC Comics. And Marvel's is Marvel's.

* * *

 **Bonus 4: Harley Quinn  
** _Location: Downtown Gotham-Vemon Night Club_

"It is an honor to meet you," the thug leader said to the Joker. Joker didn't even look to him. He was watching with rapt attention as Harley swayed and twirled to the music pouring out of the loudspeakers. He loved to see her dance. She was his and his alone. He decided each day if she lived of died. He made sure everyone knew to whom she belonged. However, business couldn't be delayed and even his henchmen could easily pick up on his distraction, not that he really chose to conceal it from anyone. Harley had consumed him since she arrived at his cell door all those years ago, wanting to save him and in the end he "saved" her.

"You're a lucky man. Got a bad bitch," the thug leader remarked carelessly as he followed the Joker's line of sight to Harley in the crowd of undulating dancers. The leaders mistake was there, and he was in trouble. The Joker was many things and his vindictive and jealous nature was something to fear.

"Oh, that she is," Joker remarked enthusiastically, if not over theatrically knowing this man was about to meet his death for such an insult, "The fire in my blood. The goddess of my world. The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn!"

He lets out a sharp whistle, the signal he had for Harley to come to his side. Halting mid dance Harley came over to their section, her smile and demeanor infectious with laughter and seduction.

"Puddin'," she said demurely with a smile gracing her blood red lips and she climbed over the railing separating the lounge and the dance floor. Joker could feel the uneasy in his companion at her mere presence.

"Listen, you are my gift to this man. You belong to him now," Joker declared with a grandiose gesture to the thug, though his face was deadly with simmering rage.

"Ooh, you're cute," Harley cooed moving closer and then sitting the thug's lap. "You want me? I'm all yours," she agreed with a snap of her teeth in a mock bite startling the man.

Noticing how Joker's eyes were filled with fire and fury, the warlock immediately tried to backtrack over his previous comment about Harley.

"I don't want no beef!" He cried pleadingly to Joker, looking as afraid for his life.

"You don't want no beef?" Joker asked mockingly, gesturing wildly with his hands at the man.

"What's wrong, you don't like me? Fine! Don't waste my time then," Harley huffed in a dramatic annoyance before moving off his lap and sitting next to Joker on the lounge seat. Joker's arm now moved around her waist, staking his claim for everyone to see.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Joker asked the thug who now looked positively ill at his mistake.

"No. That's your lady, Joker," he replied instantly his eyes now closing in on the knife that Joker was twirling in his free hand with dexterity and grace.

"That's right!" Joker growled before lunging across at the man and slashing his knife across the warlock's throat, killing him instantly.

~JUSTICE LEAGUE~

 _Location: Joker's Hideout_

That night Harley and Jokers laid in bed sleeping. Joker was dreaming of his victims. Their screams and begs being that of a lullaby to blood he had spilt painted his dream world red with laughter. Harley, on the other hand, was tormented. Her dreams were of a time not yet come and never to be again. She saw her capture, her torture, and the Joker's betrayal. She saw everything and it woke her with a scream.

"SHUT UP," Joker yeller, waking at her scream and slapping her. Harley laid still for a moment, getting her crib on where and when she was.

"I'm sorry, Puddin'," Harley said, moving to straddle Joker's back as he lay in bed with her, "Let me make up for it."

"I don'y know why I put up with your worthlessness," Joker said. And for the first time Harley heard the words without the filter of her blind love for him.

"I'm sorry, Mister J," Harley said, slowing massaging him.

"Useless," Joker sighed, as Harley worked on his back.

"You know I was a good child, did my homework, ate my vegetables, kissed my mother goodnight," Harley said, getting every knots she could, "I was patient. I was kind. But it wasn't enough. Then I met you, and I started to think that good things don't actually come to those who wait."

"Good in a weakness. A weakness I gladly beat out of you," Joker said, turning over so Harley was straddling his first.

"We behaved as well as we could, for as long as we could, and now it's time to try something else," Harley said, "We came screaming into this world. How can we possibly leave it without a fight?"

"Aren't you a little thinker tonight," Joker said, before pulling her down for a kiss," Joker said. Harley kissed him back, and moved her hands to his hair.

"I have be your Harley Quinn for over a decade," Harley said, pulling away from the kiss, "I am know as the Joker's Bride...the Maid of Mischief...the Queen of Arkham...and yet-"

"What," Joker growled, and Harley moved her hand to the knife Joker kept under his pillow.

"I deserved more," Harley said, pulling the knife out and slitting his throat before burying the knife in his heart.

"Would you look at that," Harley said, after a few moments, "You did die with a smile on your face."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Suicide Squad was a decent movie. Could it have been better? Yes, but I'm just glad that they finally made it.

 _Please review!_


End file.
